Melancolía
by lorezvollmer
Summary: Lincoln Loud. Joven reconocido por la familia numerosa que posee, cruza por una etapa depresiva, atrayendo problemas familiares y represalias de ellas. Su estado melancólico es la clave para liberar estrés y verdades ocultas de él. Partes de su familia serán víctimas de ataques de este joven, pero eso no dejará que una de sus hermanas agarre y haga una represalia.
1. Prologo

\- Las 6 a.m., justo a horario.

Apagando la alarma que se encuentra encima de esa mesa de noche. Se levanto, para luego estirarse con brusquedad sus brazos junto a un bostezo ruidoso. Lincoln, joven con numerosa familia y particular cabello. Al terminar de quitarse gran parte de su somnolencia, camina hacia su guardarropa, sacando prendas de su habitual estilo simple. Del mismo mueble pero de diferente sección, saca una toalla blanca.

Estando listo para su baño de cada mañana, sale de su cuarto sin incomodidad al estar sin calzado ni medias. Aunque es extraño de él estar despierto tan temprano, se volvió una rutina. Pero algo diferente porta este Lincoln, una faceta extraña de él, una mirada ajena, un comportamiento errático, todo entorno a un desánimo bastante grande, siendo tomado como una depresión común para un joven que está a poco de entrar a la adolescencia, sin embargo, ese estado de ánimo se manifestó ya hace dos semanas.

Sin tener ningún apoyo ya que, sus hermanas menores y mayores, no se percataron de tal estado de ánimos. Y eso que pasa mucho más tiempo con ellas que, con el mismo, pareciendo ilógico tal falta de reconocimiento, pero es cierta. Esas semanas la pasó solo, sin ningún tipo de afecto que lo consuele, a excepción de su hermana más perspicaz, Lucy. Unos dirán que es Lisa pero ella al tener atención a un proyecto relacionado a la ciencia, pierde ya el enfoque de lo social, y deja de interactuar y prestar atención a sus hermanos.

El albino al ya haber entrado al baño, sin muchos ánimos con todavía algo de sueño, y además con su depresión, viendo las cosas que hace sin sentido, queriendo estar en su cama y dejar que el día se haga noche, y la noche se haga de día sin tener interacción con nadie y que nadie le saque tiempo en cosas de ningún gusto suyo, aunque no puede por las responsabilidades que tiene, y les puso sus padres.

Lincoln al entrar al baño, cuelga la toalla y deja su ropa bien ordenada en un lado higiénico. Mirándose en el espejo, nota su expresión ya casi habitual de su día a día. Parpado entrecerrados con sus ojeras poco notorias, pero rojas por llorar hace horas en la noche, además de serle irritable al tocarse esas partes. Pero no le importa intentar regular su imagen para que no se note sus características pruebas de su depresiva noche.

Tirando su última prenda al suelo; siendo su ropa interior. Camina hasta estar adelante de la ducha, sintiéndose vagamente incómodo por el frío que le contacta por el suelo. Al abrir la llave de agua, el liquido cristalido cálido impacta al cuerpo del Loud. Con sus manos en su cabellera fregandose para quitarse el champú, convirtiéndolo en espuma, le da cierto alivio a su dolor.

La sensación tan positiva del agua, hizo que recuerdos que le infecta la mente volvieran, creando la depresión que sufre en este momento. Lazos tan fuertes que es difícil creer que se cortaron, hiriendo gravemente al albino. Pero no fue apropósito esa acción, sino que cosas del destino, o como lo llama el Loud; la vida ingrata tuvo otros tipos de conclusiones a sus relaciones.

El agua paró de caer, empezando a atacarle el frío de la mañana a su cuerpo mojado. Lincoln miró la salida de agua, extrañandose del que pasó, aunque al dirigir su mirada a una pequeña ventana del baño, notó el sol en una posición más alta a la que recordaba, al igual que su fuerte rayos más luminosos. Quedo hipnotizado en sus recuerdos. Olvidándose de sus acciones presentes, siendo otra señal de tal acusación, sus manos arrujadas. Sin más, secó su cuerpo y empezó a ponerse su ropa; con una velocidad rápido al no querer sentir el frío que eriza su piel blanca. Sin embargo, tales indeseados recuerdos. Abruman al Loud, pasando de escalones bajos y sumisos a los más altos y oscuros

\- ¡Que pasa contigo!

Gritó una de sus hermanas al ser golpeada por el cuerpo de Lincoln al salir del baño; siendo el brazo de la menor lastimado. El albino no le interesó lo que le pasa a su hermana, ya que su mente no deja que se concentre en su entorno, por estar en un clímax de emociones negativas en su interior al recordar el suceso que le dijo una vez a Lucy, al desahogarse.

Sus hermanas miraron a su hermano al ver la acción bruta que hizo, lastimando a la princesa. Mientras que algunas fueron a revisarla; aunque fuese un empujón leve. Las chicas miraron enojadas a la espalda del joven, que no detuvo su andar lento, teniendo su toalla en manos. Si estuviese en sus sentidos el joven, no dudaría en ir a pedirle perdón a su querida hermana.

\- Ten cuidado bro, pudiste lastimarla.

\- Si, como que fuiste demasiado rudo Linky.

Tales advertencias juntos a insultos continuaron viajando hacia Lincoln, joven que no le llegaban tales mensajes. Lola la víctima del empujón, con sus ojos fijos a su hermano. Demuestra no solo enojo, ya que junto a tal sentimiento, muestra un deseo de una represalia de gran magnitud. No se dejaría humillar o mostrar débil a su familia. Debe dar miedo al mínimo toque de su cuerpo, y lo de su hermano; para ella no fue un toque diminuto e inofensivo.

Las horas pasaron, y con ello las energías del joven Lincoln. Ya que al tener tantos pedidos de sus hermanas, y cada vez que terminaba uno venia otro, sus energías se iban. Lincoln aún con sus ideales de querer ser un buen hermano, sin importar que tenga su estado sentimental delicado, sigue ayudando a sus queridas hermanas. Pero eso no significa que al no notar tal falta de reconocimiento, sobre su estado de ánimo, tan obvio por sus ahora ya extintos planes locos, el mostrar una sonrisa siempre a cualquier problema y los más destacado. Su falta de egoísmo en las actividades y la nueva actitud callada que adquirió. Les tenga cierto odio y enojo, siendo estos sentimientos acumulando en su interior al recordar cuando se preocupaban, por solo un rasguño en su dedo o algo más ridículo de tener tanta atención médica. Sin embargo ahora, le trae nostalgia tantos recuerdos similares.

Más obvio no puede ser el problema, pero ellas no dijeron nada o mostraron interés en tal cambio.

\- Bien, ahora sirveme te despreciable persona - Dentro del cuarto de Lola y Lana. La primera le habló al chico con vestimenta formal a su lado, que en cambio de ella está parado.

\- Esta bien princesa - Tomo una pose algo jorobada para servir el té, en la taza rosa y de plástico. El vapor caliente subió mientras que la bebida cae y se acumula en el recipiente.

\- ¡Es reina maldito ignorante! - El insulto fue fuerte para hacer un diminuto y corto eco en su habitación. Lola al sentirse ofendida y menospreciada por ser llamada princesa. Con la mano que tenía la taza, le arrojó el te encima del albino sin ningún tipo de arrepentimiento, al escuchar los quejido y ligeros gritos de él. Lincoln tiró la tetera rosa que tenía en sus manos, para que con ellas intentar sacar el calor líquido que desciende debajo de su ropa, a sus zonas más bajas.

\- ¡Maldita seas! ¡Por qué mierda lo hiciste!

Siguió con su intentos fallidos de querer retener y retirar el té de su ropa, pero solo provocó quemadura en su manos, sintiendo como si las hubiese dejado 5 segundos en agua a medio hervir. Su pecho agitado por la movilidad desesperada y el dolor del calor se muestra rojo debajo de las prendas que, aunque quiera quitárselos no podía. Antes de haberse reunido con Lola, había estado con Leni, y ella había ajustado de manera un poco excesiva su vestimenta, para que ella tenga una idea de su nueva tendencia de ropa ajustada, como los Jean, pero con otras prendas. Suena algo estupido, pero ella se olvidó de cortar las costuras y dejarla como antes, pero los gritos de Lola no dejo otra alternativa.

\- ¡Sos una perra! ¡Perra! ¡Perra!

Siguió gritando esas palabras a Lola, que no muestra miedo, ya que lo oculta por la sorpresiva actitud del Loud. Ofendida por las palabras, pero indefensa al ver a su hermano jalarse su vestimenta con brusquedad, y más al escuchar los insultos y miradas cortas dirigida a ella con total odio. Con el calor y la irritación que le dan el traje a la piel del albino, además de dolor, creció el deseo que querer golpear a su hermana y seguir insultando. Su querer de ser el mejor hermano, desvaneció al ya ser una grieta más en su paciencia. Además de sucesos anteriores que no lo quebraron, su estado de ánimo junto al irritable calor, dejaron que su agresividad se manifestara por primera vez físicamente a una de sus hermanas.

\- ¡Zorra narcisista!

Fueron las palabras, antes de la bofetada dadá a la princesa. Lola cayó de su silla rosa, para que el suelo le dará más dolor además de su mejilla. Sus manos juntas en aquella zona del golpe, son mojadas por las lágrimas de la princesa. No puede retener el llanto del dolor y además, el miedo de momento por su hermano.

\- ¡Que pasa aquí!


	2. Capítulo 1

\- ¡Que pasa aquí!

El grito de un mujer suena en la habitación de Lola, totalmente diferente a la de la niña de rosa. Pasando el umbral, con la puerta abierta, siete mujeres de distintas edades entraron al cuarto de manera agresiva. Sus ojos se agrandaron al notar a su hermana llorar como nunca lo hizo, mostrando miedo en sus pupilas temblorosas, pidiendo ayuda en su interior.

Lori fue la primera en hablar, al igual que el anterior grito suyo, pidió una explicación con tono de mandato.

\- ¡Diganme que a pasado! ¡Ahora!

Lincoln inmóvil por miedo de decir o hacer algo que haga llevarse todo a su contra, observa a todas sus hermanas para analizar la situación. Ya no ser el hombre del plan, no significa que su gran experiencia de analizar las situaciones se haya ido. Cada una de ellas, poseen un semblante no solo de enojo y seriedad, ya que Leni no entiende nada, Lisa no muestra ninguna de las anteriores, solo tiene su cabeza fría como su actitud. El albino con todo ese tiempo pensando, Lola se le adelantó y tomó provecho a la quietud de su hermano.

\- ¡El me golpeó solo porque se le cayó té en su traje!

Hablo la pequeña con semblante de tristeza, lo cual es verdadera su expresión, pero con deleite disfruta en su segunda máscara de pura maldad la expresión que puso su hermano, al escuchar la mentira que dijo.

\- ¡Como pudiste hacer eso perdedor!

\- ¡Viejo, eso ya es abuso!

\- ¡Literalmente te haré pretzel!

El Loud asustado por los regaños de sus hermanas, además de estar enojado por la mentira que se creyeron ellas. Retrocedió unos pasos atrás, al ver cómo se acercaba cada una a él. Al notar que algunas de sus hermanas lo insultaba, puso su mirada en la chica que más le tiene miedo a su reacción. Con los ojos puestos en una niña de gorro rojo, su respiración quedó congelada al ser perforado por la mirada de Lana. Estando más seria de lo habitual, ella movió sus labios y con su voz poco femenina dijo.

\- ¿Por qué, le pegaste a mí gemela, Lincoln?

Al decir su nombre, su voz se volvió tono sombrío, tomándose más como una amenaza que una pregunta. Conectando sus miradas, los azules ojos del varón acumulan lágrimas del nerviosismo que le da las pupilas de la menor. Lana camina hacia su hermano, inmóvil para encarar a su hermana, pero sin violencia y solo queriendo charlar la situación, que por lo tensa del estado, ya no le importa el té que paro de escurrirse en su vestimenta.

\- Lana... No es verdad lo que dijo Lola...

La gemela siguió si camino, sin apartar su mirada ajena a ella. Por culpa de Lola, Lincoln siente que la mecánica se puso en contra de el, y lo peor siendo una de sus hermanas que, aunque no sepa la situación suya, su inocencia y diversión peculiar calma sus nervios tensos de emociones negativas.

\- ... Ese no es el motivo de que la golpeara...

Paro su caminata dirigida a su hermano, quedándose a menos de un metro de distancia. La niña sin cambiar su seriedad escupió el suelo, siendo una señal de molestia. Mientras que con las demás hermanas, quedaron quietas para dejar todo en manos de Lana. Algunas se encuentran en desacuerdo con sus hermanas del como están tratados a su hermano, pero sin querer problemas en un momento tan crudo, se quedarán en silencio guardando su opinión.

\- Así que, es verdad que si la golpearte, ¡Lola está diciendo la verdad!

Confirmando la acusación de Lola, su gemela expresó su última oración con más molestia que mostraba antes, sintiendo como su respeto a Lincoln desvanecía con lentitud en su interior. Ocupando en su lugar una molesta punzada de odio. Las demás hermanas se exaltaron de la misma forma, abriendo los ojos para luego, arrugar su frente expresando su enojo. Lisa al igual que sus unidades fraternales, mostró enojo hacia su hermano por confirmar la historia de Lola, que antes creía mentira.

Insultos atacaron como misiles al albino, asegurando efectos secundarios. Pero él en vez de analizar el cambio radical de la situación antes más sumisa, se alteró antes los insultos. Sin embargo antes de poder defenderse, hizo contacto contra el suelo al recibir un golpe cargado de furia.

Dejando de descender el agua de la ducha, el muchacho salió para secar su cuerpo con una blanca y suave toalla. Después de secarse todo el cuerpo, dejo fija su mirada adelante del espejo que al ver su reflejo, pudo notar la expansión de la herida, la cual antes era un simple hematoma e inflamación, de poco radio y de tono más relacionado a su color natural. Sin embargo, ahora más notorio su inflamación al igual que su ahora morada capa de piel dañada. Expandiendo su tono debajo de su ojo, hasta dos centímetros descendiendo verticalmente, en su centro una herida no tan grande, pero si notoria por la sangre que empieza a salir de la abertura. Siendo el origen de esta, un golpe limpio con una herramienta de Lana, que usa para su tarea de reparar a Valzilla.

Dolio, y le sigue doliendo, pero no tanto cuando recibió ese golpe, que por suerte no le dio en el ojo. Si hubiese sido así, ahora no estaría en el baño, autocastigandose por lo que había hecho con su hermana. Golpearla, ¡pero quien le hubiera culpado! Aunque fuese el chico más amable y calmado, con una paciencia indestructible, Lola se pasó de la raya.

Rompiendo el respeto que anteriormente se le había enseñado a tener con sus hermanas. Pero ¿A ellas le enseñaron lo mismo, de tener que ayudar a su hermano? ¿O solo a él le dieron esa "clase" especial?

Aún lo recuerda, las veces que tuvo que estar adelante de su padre, repitiéndose ser el que debe proteger a sus hermanas, sin importar que ellas estén en una relación o comprometida. Aún debería ser el primero en ayudarla, en cualquier tipo de problemas.

Se lo repetía una y otra vez, hasta que cumplió los siete años de edad, empezando con su responsabilidad (ahora costumbre) de ayudar a sus hermanas.

Siendo el reto más grande, dejar en fijo el talento de cada una, o ayudar si ya tienen uno. Recuerda que esa es la tarea más difícil en concluir, y más cuando sus hermanas se desaniman al fallar en alguna actividad, o en dejar la búsqueda de su talento por creer que no tienen uno. Sin embargo deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al recordar, que solo tiene que realizar solo una vez más eso, con Lily. Bueno, sí sus padres dejan de procrear y les dan otra sorpresa.

Dejando de recordar el origen de su motivación de ser el mejor hermano, se viste y sale del baño. Al salir, a la izquierda de el, encuentra a la pequeña científica parada con sus brazos en su espalda, junto con su expresión diaria. Lincoln la mira, como esperando una inevitable represalia en pleno acto. Pero eso es pura paranoia, siendo reconocida por el mismo.

Al recibir dos frascos con sustancias adentros, conservadas por una tapa en los dos frascos, observó a su hermana, preguntándose "¿que rayos es esto?" Lisa al parecer descubro ese mensaje por las pistas de su facción, acomodándose su lentes al dar sus frascos a Lincoln.

\- Veras Lincoln, en una comunicación y lengua sencilla te explicaré el objetivo de el contenido de estos recipientes. El primero que te di, es para la irritación de tu piel, y el otro, para el hematoma que tienes en tu rostro.

Como antes dijo, le habló de forma más sencilla en su alcance. Lincoln vio a su hermana, preguntándose "¿Acaso no esta enojada conmigo?" Su incertidumbre creció, al observar que su hermana no hizo nada más que dar vuelta su cuerpo, y empezar a caminar a su cuarto, sin mostrar interés en hablar con su hermano, dejando que este último esté lleno de nuevas incertidumbres sobre el estado actual con sus hermanas. O, por lo menos que algunas no les juré odio y que le ayude a poder afrontar la situación, porque solo y con bajo estatus de ánimos, la dificultad es más alta y dificultosa.

\- ¿L-Lisa?

Pregunto, después de poder destacar su lengua torpe, junto al nerviosismo que camina en su cuerpo, siendo su centro de concentración su lengua, dificultando su hablar.

La castaña de baja estatura la igual que edad, dio vuelta para ver a su hermano, sin dejar su mirada de desinterés de lado.

\- ¿Que pasa unidad fraternal? ¿Alguna dificultad tiene tu cerebro para reconocer lo fácil que sería aplicar las lociones en tu cuerpo?

\- ¿Que?... No, no es eso. Solo quiero preguntarte si... -La mirada penetrante de Lisa, atravesó las ventanas de su alma, destrozando la única pizca de valentía que tiene.

\- S-si... ell-llas, m-me...

\- Habla claro, soy científica, no algún tipo de persona que intenta descifrar tu mensaje a base de trucos estúpidos.

Siguió así, tratando de armar algún diálogo sin tartamudeo ni vacilar. Terminando en un rotundo fracaso, consiguiendo la retirada de Lisa sin ningún aviso, ya aburrida de el espectáculo de su hermano. Solo tenía que darle las cremas e irse, pero Lincoln le robó una buena parte se tiempo que seguro hubiese usado, para convivir con su cerebro científico en algún experimento.

Suspiro, ¿Tanto le costó hablarle a su hermana? Ni eso logro realizar. Resignado, tragando sus insultos dirigidos a el mismo para un momento más adecuado que el de ahora, camino a su cuarto. Pasando por la puerta de su hermanas mayores, mirando la entrada, pensando en el resultado si entraría y pidiese disculpas. El resultado es demasiado predecible tomando en cuenta el conflicto que el creo, al publicar vídeos vergonzosos de ellas, poniéndose en contra de su hermano.

Nuevamente suspiro, dejando de perder tiempo y entrando en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta atrás de el. Acomodo las cremas en su mesa de noche, para luego acomodarse en su cama, sacarse su remera naranja, y aplicarse primero la crema de la quemadura, para último ponerse la otra en la cara.

Sin ponerse la remera, dejo caerse de espalda a su cama, con sus brazos extendidos, teniendo en su opinión una pose cómoda.

**"**_Por qué tuviste que irte. Te necesito y más en estos momentos, ninguna de ellas me dejaron explicarles, tampoco me apoyan. ¿Por qué nadie menos vos se dieron cuenta de mi maldito estado?__Creo que, por qué vos estuviste mas tiempo que yo en este bucle de emociones negativas. Necesito tu apoyo, Lucy**"**._

En un llamado de necesidad de desahogo, el albino recuerda la situación que antes se encontraban, sin apoyo de sus hermanas mayores. Ahora, ya no sabe si buscar una manera de resolver la situación, o dejar que pase. Eso es lo que le enseño el protocolo de hermanas, pero ahora es una situación más complicada que un vestido.

En la habitación compartida de Lori y Leni, una reunión de hermanas se armó, para hablar unos temas.

_El golpe que Lincoln le dio a Lola _

Y

_La depresión de el mismo._


	3. Capítulo 2

\- ¡Ya, silencio o los haré pretzels humanos!

Un sonoro grito de comandante, dejó estatista toda la habitación, deteniendo la pelea de hermanas que concluyó al escuchar a la mayor. Todas quedaron quietas mientras miran a Lori. La vestimenta de la rubia es la de siempre, pero encima de su remera azul de bajos tonos, una chaqueta de camuflaje verde, junto a unas gafas negras, le da una imagen de comandante. La adolescente suspiró con cansancio, para luego volver a su semblante de comando y tomó aire con los ojos cerrados para dar un grito igual de fuerte que el anterior.

\- ¡Ahora, siéntesen!

Todas al recibir la orden, obedecieron. Luna y Leni se sentaron en la cama de la última nombrada, mientras que Luna se acomodó acostada en el mueble sin quitarse sus botas. Luan y Lola en la cama de Lori, siendo que la princesa se negaba a sentar en el suelo, y además que sus hermanas de cierta manera la consentian (como siempre lo hacen ellas, al tener a su hermano herido por cualquier minúsculo daño) y las restantes en el suelo, siendo Lynn, Lana y Lisa, y por último la más pequeña en el regazo de la científica, estando Lily calmada y cómoda en las pequeñas piernas de su hermana.

\- Lisa, ¿Ya pusiste tu artefacto de nerd, para que el enano no nos escuche?

\- Afirmativo unidad fraternal, mi aparato que plante en la puerta del aposento de nuestro hermano esta realizando su trabajo, al igual que en la entrada de la ventilación. Los aparatos crean un círculo que al estar plantado en una habitación sin otra abertura de salida, hace que ese espacio no tenga ningún ruido del exterior.

Todas las hermanas, después de unos segundo con sus cerebros desconectados de la realidad por el uso de tantos adjetivos y palabras que, las chicas no entendieron, Luna decidió hablar al ser la primera en volver en si, dando unas vueltas su cabeza.

\- Así que, no nos podrá escuchar aunque gritamos como hizo Lori, ¿Es así Lisa?

La científica al escuchar el primer comentario de su hermana, siendo la voz de la rockera que rompió el hielo, solo asintió sin voltear a mirarla. Su semblante de ceros emociones aún brota en su rostro, ocultando esos sentimientos para otro momento. Aunque ya todos saben eso, o bueno, solo Lincoln se tomó la molestia en averiguar e intentar hacer una abertura a la regla de nulas emociones, y de tener toda su atención en la ciencia. Logrando que la castaña tenga momentos en los cuales sonríe no solo por alguna ecuación resulta o, un experimento bien ejecutado. Y demostrar cualquier otra reacción común de cualquier persona, llorar por tristeza, mostrar miedo cuando algo la aterra, mostrar afecto a sus hermanas, etc.

Pero todo con su medida, estando todavía presente la ridícula regla que a Lincoln le fastidia.

Lori al escuchar la tarea que realiza el invento experimental de Lisa, sonrio satisfecha para luego volver a ser el centro de atención de sus hermanas menores.

\- ¡Atención! Nuestros padres llegarán en menos de una hora. ¿Lincoln está en su cuarto, Lisa?

La castaña asintió.

\- Mejor así, tenemos dos temas de que hablar hoy, y Lincoln no debe de enterarse, así que mejor empezemos con la pelea que tuvo Lincoln y Lola. Lola, dinos tu versión.

Todas enfocaron sus ojos a los de Lola, sin excepción alguna, poniendo levemente nerviosa a la princesa, demostrándolo con su desviación de mirada al suelo y su juego de manos. Todas al ver ese gesto quedaron sorprendidas, ¿Desde cuándo la amenaza rosa era tan tímida? O capaz estén erróneas y solo sigue asustada por el golpe de Lincoln hace rato.

Habia pasado solo diez minutos del acontecimiento, y la mayoría de las hermanas siguen con un sentimiento de impotencia al no poder golpear al albino, si aunque suene bruto y muy personal de Lynn, más de la mitad le quiere dañar físicamente, o psicológicamente siendo la única que quiere realizar eso es Lisa.

Lynn dio un suspiro de fastidio corto, que solo sus hermanas que están del lado se dieron cuenta, siendo el motivo de tal señal de cansancio es al no recibir la versión de Lola.

\- Lori está más que claro el tontolon le pego porque es un cobarde. Dejame que le haga recapacitar, al modo Lynn Junior Loud.

La última oración de la deportista fue dicha, con un tono amenazante y más tosco de su usual hablar, al igual que hizo una seña con sus dos manos, chocando una de ellas en forma de puño a la otra con la palma abierta, provocando un seco ruido al hacer contacto. Lori rodo los ojos con fastidio, nunca le gusto la forma de su hermana al actuar y de como resuelve sus problemas, siempre con violencia y sin pensar bien la cosa. Es cierto que en una ocasión siendo como es pudo manejar a los hermanos Fox, pero ahora no es una correcta forma de resolver el problema, siendo algo tan delicado para ellos. Pero a la vez algo estupido, ya que siempre al haber una discusión, todas las chicas se pelean físicamente y verbalmente incluyendo a Lincoln, y más en el día de la broma, no le regañan a Luan por herir con sus bromas, siendo que en ese día festivo para la bromista, le plantó una trampa para que su hermano caiga en todas. Saliendo muy dañado, aunque nada grave pero si no hubiese por su amigo Clyde, él hubiese estado más herido ese día, ya que el moreno se sacrificó para visitar la habitación de Lori y Leni.

\- Lynn no es momento para esto, tenemos que charlar primero y saber lo que pasó, así que es mejor que te calles y te sientes.

Respondió la mayor, como si un regaño fuese hizo que la castaña guardara sus palabras, con los brazos cruzados se quedó en el suelo insultando a la mayor en su cabeza, diciéndose que ella tiene la razón y la mejor solución. Lori al ser espectadora de la obediencia de su hermana, miro de nueva cuenta a Lola, estando ya más calmada a comparación de antes, así que sin más adversidades quiso hace que la apodada amenaza rosa contestara a su pregunta, pero no a la comandante estricta que esta adelante de casi todas sus hermanas, si no como la hermana mayor que antes, a sus ocho años le dio su primer helado a su hermano pecoso.

\- No te preocupes Lola, no te exigiremos que nos diga ahora todo, pero necesitamos saber que paso en tu cuarto con Lincoln.

Su suave tono, y sentimientos de comprensión aturdieron a las mayores, inclusive a Leni que no le pareció normal el como hablo su hermana. Lisa también ya que nunca vio a la rubia estar de esa manera, si la vio unas escasas veces tomar la responsabilidad al hacer algún error y tirar la piedra. Pero nunca, en un semblante maternal.

Lola levantó la mirada para observar a su hermana con asombro, preguntándose lo mismo que las demás, pero compartiendo una pregunta que fue la primera en aparecer ¿Esa es mi hermana?

Sin embargo la princesa al solo mostrar su asombro, la otra cara de la moneda se presentó en la mente de Lola, teniendo un plan de pura perversidad que al ya cavar un pozo a Lincoln antes, ahora lo hundiría más.

\- Bueno, Lincoln mi hermano, me enojo por lo que dije antes. De que se le cayó té al servirme mi taza rosada, se alteró mientras yo estaba asustada por como se descontroló tirando mi mesa, junto a las tazas de otras cosas... quise detenerlo yo misma, al igual que lo amenace e intente chantajear con el, pero no funciono...

De su voz salen tristeza junto a una actuación que sus hermanas creyeron, siendo las más sensibles al ver la escena se su hermana, largaron lágrimas siendo Leni y Lana. Aunque la última no es sensible ni frágil, pero si es cercana a su hermana gemela y lo que escucha le rompe el corazón, como si su iguana y serpiente se fueran o murieran por culpa de si misma. La voz lamentable de la princesa cambió a una quebrada, pareciendo más grave el problema a un solo golpe. Sollozos empezaron a brotar de la boca de Lola.

\- E-el no solo me pegó, a-antes de eso i-inten-tento con s-su mano, t-t-tocarme...

Las hermanas, perplejas por lo escuchado, algunas hubiesen querido no haber escuchado lo dicho, o ser tan distraída como Leni o inocente como Lily, únicas en no captar el mensaje de la rubia.

Sentimientos negativos solo salen de las hermanas, aunque una que otra querían no creer en su hermana y hacer que recuerde bien lo que hizo Lincoln a ella. Aunque antes de que cualquiera de ellas hablaran o hagan una acción, Lola retomó manejo a su acusación.

\- Yo i-intente que se detuviera c-con mis p-propias manos, p-pero me g-golpeo. T-tuve miedo, m-miedo d-de que a-alguien, de nuevo m-me t-toq-que. Como antes, sentirme s-sucia sin poder-derme lavar esa s-suciedad. No quiero que n-nadie, nadie me toque nuevamente.

Terminando su confesión, en pleno discurso se puso a lagrimear por las palabras, no solo era en base a su actuación. Algo verdadero escapo de sus labios temblorosos en el momento, algo que marcó la vida junto a la personalidad de ella, del miedo a la suciedad, del miedo a no ser bella aunque tenga poca edad, y sea más común en la adolescencia ese temor. En sus últimas palabras sin titubear, saltó su doble cara, la amenazada rosa había escapado para responder, su rostro mostró sus cejas arrujadas a más no poder, sus ojos miran un punto vacío enfrente de ella, sus manos dejaron de temblar y se pusieron firme en su vestido, arrojando el pedazo de tela.

Todas las presentes se alteraron al escuchar el pedazo del rompecabeza, enfureciendose con el pecoso albino, si todo fuese verdad, ellas mismas sin importar la presencia de sus padres lo golpearía. En cada una de las mayores, menos Leni ya que pedía explicaciones del porqué Lola llora, sintiéndose muy preocupada apuntó se levantarse para auxiliar a la pequeña. Pero Luna la detuvo con su mano en el antebrazo de la rubia, regañando a la rockera por el agarre. Sin importar el regalo Luna le dijo que Lori se ocupara.

Luna al igual que las otras dos mayores que si captaron el mensaje, una punzada bastante filosa atravesó en toda su alma, inyectando veneno en sus venas, y en su bombeante corazón una llama de odio, hacia el cabeza de canas. Impotencia acompañante del veneno y el fuego del odio creciente, se intengro en el ser de cada una, bajando sus defensas de las pocas razones de defender a su hermano, cayendo más en el efecto agresivo.

\- De que estas hablando Lola ¿Como que abusada de nuevo?

Lana, la gemela de la pequeña princesa preguntó rompiendo el silencio que abundó, después del intento de consuelo de la segunda hermana mayor. Lynn al igual que Lana junto a Lisa, no entienden de lo que esta hablando Lola. Lisa fue la que captó más rápido pero, muchos puntos quedaron sueltos al intentar captar el momento de tal abuso, pero simplemente desconoce de tal asunto al igual que las otras dos, si entendieron sobre la insinuación del abuso sexual, pero del anterior abuso, nada, ¿Como pudieron pasar de alto tal cosa?

Lori junto a la demás hermana miraron a la fanática de reptiles, cada una con diferentes pensamientos en su cabeza, sin embargo Lana sigue con mirada hacia su gemela, una mirada de lastima y de intriga, como se pudo pasar en alto algo tan grave. Aunque no es una experta sobre lo sexual, esta bien informada y capto de lo que dijo su hermana.

\- Lana, es mejor dejar para otro momento, después te lo diremos.

La mayor a cargo volvió a dar una orden clara, manejando la situación que se volvió tan espesa, como estuvo haciendo toda la noche. Sin embargo Lana se opuso a esperar sabiendo que su hermana fue abusada, se levantó del suelo para ponerse adelante de su hermana mayor.

\- ¡No! ¿¡Como quieres que espere cuando recién me entero, que mi gemela fue abusada!? ¿¡Dime Lori, como!?

El grito tan agresivo sorprendió a Leni, Lisa y también a Lynn, sabiendo que Lana puede ser rudo pero a tal punto no. Pero fueron comprensibles al sentir el ambiente tenso y la situación que se puso más seria que al principio. Ellas también quieren saber lo que pasó, cuando pasó, quien fue el desgraciado y muchos detalles más, pero al ver a Lori sacarse sus gafas, mostrando un semblante serio con una postura recta, sin ceder a nada y decidida. Todas sus valientes mentes detuvieron su acción, dejando sola a Lana en su camino de saber la verdad.

\- Es algo serio Lana entiende, así que ve a sentarte o ¡Te haré un maldito...! ¡¡Pretzel Humano!!

El grito detonó a la portadora de tal voz, siendo que se desahogó de cierta forma, estando más ligera que antes por el estrés de tener que manejar todo, pero hizo un error al gritar a su hermana menor, sabiendo que esta igual de preocupada y llena de odio como ellas, pero no puede dejar su mando y volverse débil en aquel momento. Aunque le duela tiene que poner mano de hierro en este asunto.

Lola en todo ese momento cada vez se rompía más, esa voz de esa persona, culpable de su temprana perdia de su virginidad y desgarre de su himen. Aquella persona tan desagradable que le pedía felaciones a cada rato estando vulnerable debía obedecer. Debía hacer caso y respatar cada cosa que decía, cada halago depravado, cada toque de sus dedos de pedófilo, cada roce de su lengua asquerosa y, cada estocada de su miembro monstruoso. Las lágrimas no dudaron en derramarse y mojar su vestido, cada recuerdo volvía y son claros, como si ayer lo hubiese vivido, pero lo peor para ella, el calor del miembro viril del hombre en su interior, lo sigue recordando.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Reunión de hermanas 2/2**

Millones de sensaciones negativas en una sola persona, puede hacer que aquel humano caiga en estados depresivos, o ser invadido por mentalidades que detestan el desconocido motivo de la vida, y el simple acto de estar vivo y convivir con humanos. Convertirse en adicto de bebidas alcohólicas buscando algún consuelo, algún abrazo cálido para desahogarse. Pero no, eso no es lo que quieren. Buscan volverse vulnerable en ese momento de ebriedad, y poder sacar sus lágrimas de sufrimientos. Similar caso con las drogas aunque, esta te saca de la realidad. Y otra adicción más, es con sentir una caliente sensación por su cuerpo desnudo, bañando y tiñiendo en temporal tiempo, la piel en color carmín.

Eso es lo que teme Lori, si uno de esos caminos de adicciones, que con solo una de ellas; puede arruinar la vida de Lola. Es correcto que es bastante menor para enfocarse en eso, pero al mostrar más madurez que Lynn y Lana juntos, incluso al margen de Lori. La niña puede sufrir por algunos de esos conflictos juveniles, siendo ella consciente del abuso y con clara imagen de ese hombre, el cual por la mala normas y justicia de la policía, nunca se encontró o puso algún aviso de ese hombre. Estando ahora en la mente de la Loud abusada.

* * *

Cuarto de Lori y Leni

Una cálida muestra de afecto invadió el cuerpo de Lola, acorralando a ella sin poder escapar del abrazo. La niña pone fuerza en querer tener un contacto físico, además de ser uno de los peores momentos para ella tener algún tacto, además de querer mostrarse fuerte adelante de sus hermanas. Con cualquier fuerza de voluntad, no puede mostrarse serena en la situación. Sigue siendo una niña de corta edad, y para sus hermanas es más que obvio la necesidad de apoyo de ellas. Aunque las menores no estén enteradas del abuso de Lola, también tienen esa obligación de estar al lado de la princesa. Y todas de ellas, incluso Lisa están dispuesta a mostrar afecto emocional.

Luna junto a su hermana Luan, abrazan a Lola para consolar y hacer que pueda sacar su impotencia, en brazos de ellas. Pero en este caso, la rockera es el soporte de la cabeza de Lola, mientras que la última nombrada le da la espalda a la bromista. Que aún así le da un abrazo a la espalda de ella, y así se de cuenta de su apoyo inconscientemente como hermana mayor, dejando de lado su personalidad bromista y vil en ocaciones, sacando una parte que cada hermana suya tiene, su apoyo fraternal y sentido maternal. Cada una de las mayores lo sintió alguna vez, ese deseo de querer ayudar a sus hermanas al ser tan menores y frágiles, sentirlas en sus brazos y querer verlas crecer. De Lori a Lynn sintió eso con sus hermanas menores, incluyendo a Lincoln. Es por eso la acción de Luna y Luan, al igual que la postura tan firme de Lori, y el dolor del corazón de Leni al ver a su hermana Lola llorando.

La rockera le dio una mirada fija a su hermana Luan, dándole a entender a la joven comediante que rompa el agarre, realizando tal pedido con dudas del por que tal petición, y demostrándolo en su rostro al levantar una ceja y arrugar la otra. Luna bajo su cabeza para tenerla junta a la de Lola, estando al costado derecho de la niña, le susurró al oído unas palabras que solo la víctima de abuso entiende. Todas las demás confusas son espectadores sin voz, aunque dos chicas quieren meterse en tal acto y saber las intenciones de las protagonistas, Lori las tienen calladas para seguir viendo el acto, arrebatando sus voces para no interrumpir. Luna bajo a Lola de su regazo, la adolescente dejó de sentarse en la cama para estar parada junto a Lola a su lado, mientras que la adolescente le ofreció su mano abierta para unirla con ella. La niña miró la mano, para luego levantar su mirada y ser víctima de unos cálidos y comprensivos ojos, siendo obligada por si misma a darle la mano a su hermana mayor. Luna se rió en bajo volumen, levantó sus ojos para ver a Lori, mientras que la rubia al predecir lo que hará su hermana, asintió con sus ojos con ceño fruncidos debajo de las gafas de sol.

Luna salió de la habitación junto a Lola, cerrando detrás de la primera nombrada la puerta, realizando un ruido bajo pero audible y reconocible para cualquiera. Pasos pesados junto a otros débiles, se escucharon para a los segundos deterse, y nuevamente escucharse otra puerta abrirse y cerrarse casi al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Cuarto de Luan y Luna

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellas, Luna caminó a la cama de su hermana bromista. Seguro no se enojara si se sienta en su cama junto a Lola, puede que en otras ocasiones se comporte como egoísta y, haga una pelea por solo acostarse en ella. La princesa se acomodó para sentirse bien al estar sentada a la orilla de la cama, estando al lado de ella Luna mirando fijamente a Lola, una mirada de tristeza comparte con la niña, pero en cambio Luna también muestra impotencia por no poder ser de ayuda a su hermanita, en aquel momento cuando llegó a casa, junto a su padre con un rostro de horror, estando su hija con su vestido rosa rasgado en diferentes partes, junto a líquidos pegajosos impregnados en la tela brillante, su rostro con el poco uso de maquillaje desparramados. Y con la mayor prueba de la idea que se hicieron las chicas y Rita al ver el estado de Lola. Levantando su vestido levemente con temor, para después evitar algún contacto visual con alguien, dio vuelta su cabeza con unas lágrimas de dolor al revelar tal estado asqueante. La inocencia completa se esfumó ese día para ella, volviéndola como es ahora.

\- Lola, necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿Lincoln, nuestro hermano te intentó abusar hoy? -Luna lanzó una pregunta que tan temida respuesta sea afirmativa. Siguio persiguiendo los movimientos de la princesa con su mirada, para prestar total atención en ella. Lola con su cabeza llenas de nervios, dejó su mirada en el suelo de la habitación, siendo así desde que se acomodó en la cama. No sabe que decir, si seguir con la mentira o decir la verdad. Sin embargo esa respuesta es obvia para la niña, además el se lo busco por haberla golpeado de manera desvergonzada. Y si decía la verdad, ensuciarian su nombre, Lola Loud; así que prosiguió con la mentira, que sin medir medida todo acabaría mal con el joven Lincoln, pero Lola no sabe eso o pensó en la gravedad del asunto, que caería en los hombros del segundo hombre de la casa.

\- S-si Luna -La única respuesta de parte de la princesa, es suficiente para que la hermana mayor tenga fruncido sus cejas, creyó que estaba equivocada en la habitación, o que sea un broma de mal justo de Luan, incluso un malentendido pero, ninguna de esas conclusiones alternas es la verdadera. Quien más para confirmar que la víctima del abuso, Luna cayó directo a la mentira de su hermana, siendo su reacción un chasquido molesto realizado por su lengua. Por su cabeza pasan millones de insultos dirigidos para su hermano, ¿Como pudo hacer eso el maldito degenerado? Siendo él uno de las menores.que estaban presentes en ese día trágico para Lola, siendo él unos de los soportes más fuertes de Lola, siendo él uno de los más sensible sobre ese tema. Debe haber otra explicación ¿No? Lincoln nunca haría eso y menos a Lola. Aunque ella es una de las más mentirosas y chantajistas, nunca jugaría con ese asunto, debe ser verdad. Aunque le duela a Luna, se creyó la declaración falsa de Lola, estando confusa. Ya no sabe como ver a su hermano, ese chico tan maduro y si las hermanas se pusieran a pensar, uno de los soportes de la familia.

Luna aunque su respuesta sean puras maldiciones a su hermano, al ver a su hermana con sus ojos azules en el suelo, pareciendo un inevitable colapso emocional apunto de explotar. Decidió usar la misma tarjeta que usó ese día.

\- Quédate quieta aquí Lola.

\- ¿Esta bien?

Después de la respuesta dudosa de Lola, la rockera dejó su cómodo asiento para ir a uno de los muebles, siendo de propiedad de Luan. Ese mueble es un guardarropas, teniendo de color en sus paredes de madera, un marrón claro opaco, sin tanto brillo en sus tablones. Luna al estar ya adelante de este, abrió las dos puertas con cierta energía de entusiasmo. Estuvo alrededor de dos minutos buscando y arrojando ropa de la bromista, siendo entre ellos uno de payasa con colores de una época antigua, similar al de un bufón, pero no; no lo es. Ya que uno de los atuendo fue uno de un bufón clásico. Disfraces de mimo, pirata, locutora, atuendos formales y la ropa casual de Luan también cayeron al piso.

Lola está confundida por la acción que está haciendo su hermana mayor, mirando como cada ropa de Luan se acumula en una pila, aunque con algunos atuendo fueron arrojados con tanta fuerza que están a una distancia más lejos que la pila de ropa. Además de encontrarse con dudas de que sucede con Luna, cambio su expresión facial, dejando de tener esa cara de lástima y tristeza falsa, mostrando su expresión verdadera. Unos ojos serios junto a un ceño algo fruncido, no tanto para mostrar enojo, si no irritación o molestia leve.

Lola

_¿Que está haciendo? Parece ridículo, muy ridículo. Aunque la ropa de Luan no sea de mi gusto y le falte clase, es repugnante tirar ropa al suelo. Dejando este tema tan indignante, es mejor preocuparme de lo más importante. Luna y las demás chicas parece que están bajo mi control. Ellas le darán el merecido por haberme golpeado. Puede que esté exagerando pero, nadie toca a una princesa y ¡Menos a Lola Loud! Una vez te advertí Lincoln, nadie se mete conmigo; parece que no te quedo del todo claro. No gusta tocar este tema, y más al recordar lo que hizo ese mal parido conmigo, esto te costará el doble de caro, hermano..._

\- Lola, ¿Te molesta algo? -La rockera se dirigió a la pensativa princesa. Ella salió del trance y miró a su hermana mayor, cambiando toda su expresión a otra confusa, todavía no entendiendo el motivo de la pregunta.

\- ¿Que? ¿Por qué lo dices Luna? -Dejando su hostilidad, la cual sus hermanas saben bien que es muy común en ella, ser tan agresiva. Tomando el papel de antes, el mostrarse frágil y afectada, no quiere perder en este asunto que ella creó y es la única culpable. Aunque Lincoln no se libera de golpear a Lola, siendo el otro culpable.

\- No por nada sister, solo preguntaba -Respondió con una sonrisa, junto a un tono perfecto para esa sonrisa. Parece feliz aún con todo este tema, eso descolocó mucho a Lola.¿Por que estas tan feliz, Luna? ¿Acaso quieres que te haga lo mismo que le pasara a Lincoln? Dentro de la mente de Lola, se dijo así misma las palabras que, aunque le den tanta tentación de decircelo a Luna, no puede; debe seguir firme y tragarse cualquier palabra de su faceta hostil.

\- Mira lo que tengo Lola, ¿Lo recuerdas? -Detras de su espalda, con sus manos en ella. Le mostró algo que Lola, en efecto lo recuerda; lo recuerda con gran exactitud. Ese objeto la ayudó tanto en ese momento, el cual estaba llorando por las agujas de demonios que les clavaba y hacían arder su interior. Siendo Luna la heroína esa noche, aunque para la rockera no le ayudo tanto como parece, sino la única vez que interactuó con Lola. Ese objeto que, le mostró su verdadera belleza.

* * *

Cuarto de Lori y Leni.

El sonido de la puerta cerrarse, pudo escucharse desde el cuarto de Lori, siendo ella; dispuesta de romper el silencio, todavía le queda un tema para hablar, siendo por ahora el segundo más importante. Se sacó sus gafas, para colgarla en medio del escote de su remera azul tono gastado, provocando que la gravedad de las gafas revelen más piel de su pecho. Con su otra mano, la movió para tenerla al frente de ella y ver la hora en su reloj. Transcurrieron 20 minutos, teniendo solo 30 minutos para seguir la charla y asegurar que no quede ninguna evidencia, de la pelea de Lincoln y Lola, además de ocultar el atrevimiento del albino. Lori sabe que algunas de sus hermanas se negaran, pero no queda otra opción. La rubia no quiere exponer esto, porque además de parecer una equivocación de parte se Lola, una parte se ella que no expresa; se rehúsa a creer que Lincoln, el primer hermano que pudo darle su primer helado, ser la primera en ayudarlo a gatear, ser ella la primera palabra y ser; su primer hermano favorito.

\- Bueno, ¡Faltan menos de 30 minutos chicas! Así que apuremonos en el siguiente tema: La depresión de Lincoln.

Todas se miraron entre sí, no es secreto que su hermano esté deprimido. Todas se dieron cuenta al ver al joven tan apagado, sin hacer planes estupidos con nombres largo e igual de estupidos. Ellas opinan así de su única afición, que es algo innecesario y que no obtendría una profesión, o bueno la mayoría. Ninguna hablo con él para ayudarlo por algo simple, una reunión de hermanas igual a la que está llevándose a cabo, siendo su tiempo escaso.

\- Lana, ve a tu cuarto y limpia todo. No vuelvas hasta que acabes de limpiar. -Lori ordenó a Lana, teniendo luz verde de parte de Lana. Aunque la rubia menor siga algo enojada con su hermana, no se rehusó a la orden. Saliendo por la puerta, cerrando detrás de ella, haciendo el mismo ruidos que se escuchó hace unos pocos segundos.

\- Lisa, dinos nuevamente el resumen de nuestra anterior reunión de hermanas. -La joven científica suspiró al tener que repetir tal reunión, le fastidia; pero debe aceptar y buscar una ruta con nula discusión con su hermana, además de ser rápida, para dejar a su hermana Lily en su cuna.

\- Esta bien Lori: La última reunión de lazos fraternales, fue el 3 de diciembre, dos días después de ser el evento que deprimió a nuestro hermano. En la reunión discutimos la solución de la consecuencia de tal evento, pero decidimos no hacer nada. Siendo yo la que propuso eso, ya que una investigación de experimento social, reveló que es mejor dejar 1 o 2 meses para que se relaje al mente del sujeto y, sea más fácil solucionar ma depresión. -En la explicación de que un experimento social reveló tal cosa, es mentira. Lisa esta llevando ese experimento, ya que ella vio como una oportunidad para investigar la mente humana, sin abrir el cráneo a una persona y diseccionar el cerebro. Como sus hermanas no saben nada relacionado a eso, le dejaron a mano de Lisa el tema, y seguir sus indicaciones. Lori, Luna y Luan quisieron tener en su mano en caso, siendo ellas víctimas de ese estado. Incluso Leni quiso meterse y consolar a su hermano, sin truco ni nada; solo una noche de abrazos y oídos, junto a palabras de consuelo. Lynn también apoyó la idea de las mayores, pero solo eso; sin decir nada al tema. Pero Lisa pudo poner en contra sus opiniones, haciendo que cedan bajo el plan de ella.

\- Entonces que haremos, si tenemos el problema de Lola ahora -Luan lanzo la pregunta de algunas de las chicas presentes, como llevarían el plan a cabo ahora, ¿Tendrian que esperar más, o ya no funcionaria su plan?

\- Fácil querida unidad fraternal, solo debemos solucionar primero el problema de Lola, y luego nos preocupemos como afecto el evento a Lincoln. Para después investigar que podemos hacer para ayudarlo.

\- Entendido, ahora salgan de mi cuarto, la reunión termina ahora -Lori golpea con su zapatillas, el piso. Dando un ruido seco y algo audible, pero pudieron captar el mensaje. - Lisa, saca tus aparatos dem cuarto del enano, o apagalos.

La científica asintió con Lily en brazos, estando tranquila; pero su rostro muestra tristeza al ver todo lo que sucedió, ver llorar a Lola. Y rogando a Lisa que pudiera estar en brazos de su hermana mayor para abrazarla, diciendo el nombre de Lola. Pero Lisa negó eso, disculpándose con la niña por no haber hecho realidad tal petición.

* * *

**45 minutos después.**

Los padres de la casa llegaron más tarde de lo planeado, disculpándose con sus hijas por la tardanza, para después el cocinero Lynn Loud; empezara a cocinar la cena para su familia. Todo paso normal, las hermanas ocultaron cada detalles para no hacer levantar dudas, y tener que revelar el asunto. Lola está radiante, como siempre igual de egocéntrica y chantajista. Siendo gran sorpresa de las chicas al verla así, y su primera aparición de esa forma, fue cuando al terminar la reunión Lori fue a buscarla. Saliendo del cuarto de Luna como la Lola Loud de siempre. Junto a la rockera con una sonrisa, y gotas de sudor en sus frente deslizándose, junto a un aroma raro para ella. Lola no reveló nada, ni un detalle; mandando al demonio con sus insultos a las hermanas que, se comportaron pesado con sus preguntas consecutivas, además de ser la misma pregunta.

\- ¡Listo! -Se dijo así mismo el cocinero Loud, al ver con orgullo y algo de cansancio, su comida lista para ser presentada a sus hijas. Lynn, un hombre con una gran pasión a la cocina desde su niñez, teniendo el sueño de ser un gran y famosos cocinero, aunque por ahora al saber que; no le falta la comida a su numerosa familia, esta más que satisfecho. Esa noche tuvo problemas con su jefe, siendo Lynn, el que tuvo que presentarse con una pareja joven junto a una niña de nomas 7 años, confirmando más adelante, ser la hija de la pareja. El hombre se quejó con el señor al casi meterse en la boca una pluma, si una pluma; blanca, pero no tanto por estar en una salsa roja, condimentada con variadas hojas y verduras, encima de una pasta cálida, largando líneas de vapor. Su diminuto tamaño fue suficiente para no ser notada para el hombre, pero si para su hija. Ocasionando un espectáculo por la falla del cocinero, aunque la verdad no fue culpa de Lynn, si no del camarero. Un joven aprendiz novato, siendo él; el portador de la pluma por tener otro trabajo, como controlador de plagas. Llegando tarde y apurado esa tarde-noche, sin darse cuenta del pequeño adorno en su cabello marrón corto. Aunque nadie sabe eso, ni el mismo joven, siendo un espectador más del restaurante.

Si, no fue la mejor noche de trabajo para él, pero pudo salvarse de una demanda y el posible último día de su trabajo. Suena bastante fuerte sobre la demanda, pero era una familia de gente egocéntrica, o eso pensó Lynn al ver la reacción de la pequeña familia, recordando vagamente a su hija Lola. Rió al recordar eso, ¿Como puedo comparar a mi hija, con esos arrogantes? Terminando su pensamiento, grito a sus hijas para que acomodaran la mesa.

\- ¡Hijas, acomoden la mesa! Y ¡Lincoln ayuda a tus hermanas!

Desde el cuarto del joven, pudo escuchar el llamado de su padre, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda. Puede que esté empezando a sentir miedo a sus hermanas, o solo esta nervioso por la situación. Estar deprimido no significa que todo le importe nada, los primeros días fueron así. Sin entusiasmo de nada, todo se volvió pesimista por el momento. Al pasar de semanas se desvanecía todo eso tan deplorable de la faceta que sacó, lo peor de él. Pero no solo fue el pasar del tiempo, tambien fue la única ayuda de una de sus hermanas, Lucy. Consolando el espíritu agobiante que está encerrado en el dolor de la tragedia, de un simple mortal. En palabras más exactas de la gótica, expresó eso en sus poemas, dirigido y entorno a Lincoln.

Con nerviosismo, dejo su comic en la cama, para ponerse su pantalón que está en el suelo. Luego su remera naranja, que al igual que el pantalón estaban en el suelo. Esttando listo para salir, pero no para ver a su hermanas, se quedó quieto adelante de su puerta. Con un rostro serio preguntándose, si ir y enfrentar la situación como un hombre, u ocultarse en su cuarto.

Los minutos pasan, y el albino quedó en un debate con buenos argumentos, de si ir o no ir, enfrentarse al problema o refugiarse como cobarde. Cada partes de su cerebro siguieron en guerra, dando sus razones de su opción. Su mirada se volvió seria, mirando a un punto indefinido para Lincoln. Hasta que un golpe de la puerta lo sacó del transe, dando como resultado un salto para atrás, como acción de instinto al igual que su mano puesta en el pecho. Ese susto ocasionó que Lincoln recuerde a los sustos de su hermana menor Lucy, esos sustos que ya ni le pasa al estar cerca de ella. Algo que sorprendió a la gótica, pero también le llenó de felicidad al poder empezar una charla sin tener el inicio de siempre, un susto y reclamo de sus hermanos. La puerta es golpeada de nuevo, junto a la voz de su madre reclamando el porque no bajo y contestó las llamadas de su padre. Lincoln confundió abrió la puerta. Encontrándose con su madre, con su cejas fruncidas levemente. Después de un corto regaño por parte de Rita, los dos bajaron, estando adelante Lincoln y después la rubia. El joven no quiere ver a sus hermanas, siendo que pueden mostrar señales de odio a él, o que Lola confiese adelante de sus padres su agresión. Ya que al ser regañado, nunca le dijo sobre el golpe que le dio a Lola.

Su miedo hace que sus piernas pierdan algo el equilibrio, por el temblor de temor a tener a sus hermanas adelante. Nunca tuvo ese miedo tan grande a ellas, nunca. Los últimos escalones le dificultaron su respiración, puede que parezca paranoico. Pero su falta de confianza, la falta de Lucy y la frialdad de Lisa en ma charla. Ya no sabe que esperar de ellas.

\- Vamos hijo, no te quedes hay.

Con una obediencia, sus pies llegaron al suelo de manera forzada, estando en la sala, teniendo una vista de sus hermanas en la mesa mirándolo, junto a Lola.

\- Lincoln.


	5. Capítulo 4

–_ ¡Lola!_

_El grito de la madre retumbó en las paredes de la casa Loud, espantando a sus hijos al igual que llamando fuertemente su atención. Todos ellos al estar en su habitación, no sabían nada sobre lo que estaba pasando abajo. Sin retraso, después de compartir miradas preocupantes a sus compañeras, decidieron bajar al primer piso._

_– ¿¡Que está pasando mamá!? — Lori, la mayor de sus hermanos, represento lo que todos querían preguntar a su madre._

_La respuesta de su madre, fue el silencio. Mirando la puerta abierta, mientras que Rita miraba a dos personas. Sus hijos por estar en otro ángulo, distinguían a su padre, con alguien de baja estatura, pero nadie familiar. El único varón decidió acercarse a su madre y ala puerta, dominado por la curiosidad, con paso lentos y silenciosos. Lo único que rompía ese silencio extrañamente tenso, eran los golpes de las gotas de lluvias, y el poco ruidoso lloroso de su madre._

_Los pasos de Lincoln se detuvieron, en cambio, sus latidos cardíacos aumentaron de velocidad. Quedando impactado, sin mover ningún músculo. La furia y la tristeza de ver a su hermana menor en ese estado,(uno muy demacrado) afectaron la expresión de su rostro. De pronto, Lincoln sintió como alguien lo empujaba a espaldas de él, cayendo en dirección al suelo. Por suerte, pudo salvar su rostro del golpe, al poner sus manos como soporte, quedando en una posición similar al hacer flexiones. Sin embargo las palmas de su manos no se salvaron del dolor._

_Sus hermanas presentes se acercaron para ver el bienestar de Lincoln, sintiéndose sorprendida por la embestida de su madre, nunca vieron eso de ella._

_– ¿Estas bien Lincoln?_

_– ¿Querés que Lily te de un besito?_

_– Po-Po._

_– Suspiro._

_– Literalmente, eso fue demasiado._

_– Es verdad Sis._

_Todas las hermanas, rodearon a Lincoln para ayudarlo a levantarse, y darle toda su atención como siempre lo hacen, al tener a un integrante Loud herido. Mientras que el albino al estar de pie, dirigió su mirada a la de su madre, logrando ver a ella abrazando a su hermana menor, Lola._

_Él sabía que el grito de su madre fue el nombre de ella, sacando como primera teoria una travesura realizada por ella, que llevo a un regañode Rita. Pero, no nunca creyó que el grito fuera por eso, algo tan asqueroso. Todas sus hermanas al igual que él, dirigieron su mirada a la puerta, reaccionando a su debido tiempo a esa imagen de su hermana._

_– Sorpresa..._

_Una diminuta y sombría voz rompió por un momento ese silencio, lo cual no fue captado por nadie el comentario de Lucy. Todos estaban perplejos por Lola, los llantos de Rita eran los únicos sonidos, juntos a unos ahogados sollozos de Lola, sacando su tristeza en el hombro de su madre, mojando el suéter de ella con sus lágrimas. Mientras que el padre de la niña, rodeó sus brazos a Lola y a su esposa, intentando consolarlas y darle una sensación cálida. Algo casi absurdo al tener todo su cuerpo mojado._

* * *

**En el comedor de la familia Loud.**

El sonido del metal chocar con una superficie de vidrio,

para algunos les puede parecer irritante y muy molesto. Pero para los Loud, ya es costumbre escuchar ese ruido cada vez que se juntaban en la mesa, además de ser una familia numerosa, el golpeteo del utensilio al plato de vidrio, metal o de plástico, inundan toda la habitación. En la mesa de mayores, es menos frecuente ese ruido a comparación de los menores.

La última mesa nombrada, siempre se caracterizaba por ser la más ruidosa, desastrosa y sucia de los Loud. Apartando el hecho de ser divertida para las mayores, e incluso más liberal. Aunque esta noche, es una de esas donde todo el comedor, es vez de estar en un ambiente familiar de la manera Loud, esta en otro muy distinto y ajeno a ellos. Silenciosa, es la palabra exacta para describir la atmósfera. Pero no cualquier silencio esta abundando en la casa Loud, es doloroso, irritante, curioso, violento y también incomodo.

Ese peculiar silencio, es captado por solo una persona (además de los padres), que puede sentir todo el ambiente, por las miradas discretas de sus hermanas. Lincoln cómodo en su silla, pero irritante por las molestas miradas de sus hermanas, esta sentado en la mesa de las menores. Justo al lado de Lola, siéndole incómodo pero extraño tambien, al ser su compañera de espacio en la mesa, puede notar que se ve tímida, indefensa. Algo muy raro en ella, aunque hubo ocasiones que se portó así, nunca más se comporto de esa manera, desde ese día cuando perdió ella su virginidad, a tan corta edad.

– ¡Mm!

Ahogo un quejido de dolor, mordiéndose los labios para no dejar salir el grito. En su otro costado, la gemela de Lola le dio una patada a Lincoln, dándole en su rodilla con gran fuerza. Sus ojos se cristalizan al parpadear de forma repetitiva y energetica. Al mirar a todas sus hermanas presentes, se dio cuenta que llamó la atención, incluso de Lola. Disimulando el momento, se puso a comer la comida de él.

**Unos minutos después.**

– Luan y Lincoln, no se olviden que es su turno de limpiar las mesas y los platos. — Rita les recordó sus deberes antes de subir las escaleras, junto a su esposo y demás hijas. El albino miró a su hermana, solo por curiosidad, pero no espero la mirada que le dio Luan al hermano del medio. Una fija y fruncida mirada hizo contacto visual con los celestes ojos de Lincoln.

– Ve a limpiar la mesa de los niños, yo me encargo de mi parte — Al terminar su conversación, Luan fue a la mesa de los mayores y empezó su trabajo.

Lincoln aún confundido por el comportamiento de su hermana, decidió empezar su deber. Preocupado, al llegar a su cabeza la idea de que, todas se hicieran un complot por el golpe se Lola, todo por ese maldito impulso.

Después de unos minutos, las mesas ya están limpias, pero Lincoln junto a Luan decidieron limpiar los platos juntos. Lucy antes era la que hacía este trabajo junto a la bromista, pero por su ausencia decidieron que el albino, la reemplace por el momento.

– Toma.

El joven recibió un plato envuelto en espuma, para que él lo enjuague y luego secarlo. Trabajando juntos, el silencio está siempre presente entre ellos. Luan se mantiene seria, algo que sorprende y asusta a su hermano. Creyendo que ella junto a sus hermanas, están enojadas por el incidente de Lola. Sabe que el mismo se lo busco, también que estuvo muy mal golpear a su hermana menor, pero el pequeño rencor que les tiene a ellas, le ganó. No es que la odie, pero él sabe que ya es bastante el estrés que debe cargar. Estrés que en realidad deben cargar sus hermanas.

Lincoln se quedó mirando la pared blanca, pensando de forma tranquila y serena, lo que pasó en la mesa de los chicos. Pensando en Lola, en sus hermanas y la situación en la que se metió. Que aunque no fuese grave para algunos, en la casa Loud, el golpe físico nunca se llevó a cabo, por intenciones tan agresivas, y menos en las menores.

En la hora de la cena se mantuvo nervioso todo el tiempo, pensando en todo ese lapso que sus padres saben sobre lo que le hizo a su hermana, pero al terminar la cena, ellos no parecían saber nada. Obviamente sus hermanas sí, sin poder hablar con ellas, ni con Lola. Porque en cada oportunidad que quería charlar con ella, Lana lo golpeaba. Cada vez, tenía que tomar valor, para no mostrar su nerviosismo e inseguridad.

– Lincoln.

– ¿He?

El joven Lincoln perdido en su mente, volvió a captar lo que estaba pasando en la realidad, al escuchar la voz de su hermana mayor. Una voz que muestra mandato y molestia, la cual sabe el origen de su molestia.

– Dime que paso en el cuarto de Lola.

Inmóvil, quedó al escuchar la pregunta de su hermana, que aunque por su tono de voz parece, más un interrogatorio que una pregunta. Sus latidos cardíacos aumentaron bastante, siendo capaz de sentir levemente sus palpitaciones. Sus piernas se sienten más débiles e inseguras, sin ser capaz de soportar el peso de Lincoln. La mirada del albino quedó fija a la pared, con sus ojos ahora más abiertos que antes.

– No te lo voy a repetir.

Nuevamente la voz de Luan ataco de cierta manera a Lincoln, aunque esta vez, fue capaz de contestarle a su hermana. Dio vuelta su cara, volviendo a la normalidad las ubicaciones de sus párpados, estando más cómodo al estar semi cerrados.

– ¿L-Lola ya te lo t-tuvo que decir, no?

– Si, pero quiero que me digas tú. Lo que le hiciste Lincoln.

El tono de Luan cambió, al recalcar la penúltima palabra, mostrando una firmeza menor a su hermana Lori cuando, la rubia esta a cargo de la casa. A Lincoln le aterrorizó al escucharla, confirmando lo serio del caso. Además de saber lo malo que seria levantar la mano a una de sus hermanas, aunque nunca más lo haría.

– E-Esta bien Luan, te diré todo lo que paso en el cuarto... Y bueno, eso pasó hasta que abrieron la puerta. — Sin hacer contacto visual, mira sus manos pasando por el mojado vidrio del plato, cumpliendo su trabajo de limpieza. La mirada melancólica delata su propia opinión de su acción.

Los ojos de Luan, a diferencia de los de su hermano, si están enfocado en algo, y es en el rostro del albino. Analizando sus gestos y demás señales de mentiras, no es una experta en esa especialidad pero, a simple vista él no parece mentir. La cabeza de Luan empezó a sentir confunsucion de las dos versiones, de Lola y Lincoln. Siendo completamente diferente.

Con el último plato limpio en su mano, lo dejo al lado de su hermano, provocando que el ruido llame la atención de él, obteniendo que la mire a sus ojos. Esos ojos asustaron un poco al albino, y le hicieron temblar un poco sus manos mojadas. El miedo a su hermana Luan solo se presentaba el día de las bromas, pero el miedo de ahora incluso puede sobrepasar lo que sentía en ese día.

– ¿No me estás mintiendo? — Acercando su rostro con el de su hermano, con un solo motivo, siendo llevado a cabo con éxito. El nerviosismo de él aumentó, junto al miedo a la bromista. Pero, además de esos fuertes sentimientos, la incertidumbre apareció, desconectando sus pensamientos al escuchar a su hermana. ¿Por qué estaría mintiendo? Le dijo toda la verdad, además de estar aceptandosu castigo ante tiempo.

– S-Si Luan, n-no te estoy m-mintiendo — El nerviosismo se apoderó de su lengua, haciendo que su hablar sea levemente torpe.

La joven después de unos segundos con su mirada posada en él, salió de la cocina, dejando confundido a Lincoln. Luan no dijo nada, solo salió de la cocina con una mirada seria y molesta. Mientras que el albino sin tener ninguna idea en su cabeza, del motivo de su comportamiento o de la pregunta algo extraña para él, intento dejar de pensar en eso y solo retomo su tarea.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Lincoln.**

El propietario de ese cuarto, después de terminar de enjuagar y secar el último plato, subió a su cuarto y pensó nuevamente en su hermana Luan. Pero eso no soluciono nada, solo empeoro su paranoia y ansiedad, pensando demasiado las cosas. Proponiéndose a el mismo preguntas ridículamente desesperantes.

_– ¿Lynn me golpearía por lo de Lola?_

– No, Lynn no sería tan salvaje para golpearme, aunque sea bruta en muchos aspectos, ella nunca lo haría a propósito. Ella solo es así por los deportes, y su entrenamiento duro.

–_ ¿Puedeque Lana deje de hablarme, y me odie de por vida?_

– Tampoco es posible. Lana es muy dulce y puede entender, que solo fue un accidente, un impulso estupido. Ella sabeque las quiero a todas por igual, y nunca sería capaz de golpearle solo por diversión, o por desquitarse.

– _Si Lucy se entera de todo esto, ¿Dejara de mostrarmeapoyo y empezara a odiars_e?

Esa pregunta, dejo su mente en blanco. Acostado en su cama, con sus brazos extendidos y en boca arriba. Abrió un poco su boca y más sus ojos al poder ser una posibilidad, de lo que pasaría cuando Lucy vuelva a casa. Si eso pasara, él no sabría que hacer. Ella fue la única en ayudarlo a sobrepasar la muerte de esa persona tan querida para él. No pasó ni un mes de la aquella muerte, la herida todavía está fresca y abierta, lo único que calmaba ese dolor era la compañía de aquella gótica.

–_ ¿Ellas me odian?_

Su corazón empezó a latir de manera más frenética, abandonando cada vez más su sentido común y lógica. Su semblante de haberse perdido es sus pensamientos, termino de ser reemplazado por unos preocupadosojos cristalizados y ceño fruncido. Sus labios fueron mordiqueado por Lincoln al hacerse la siguiente pregunta.

– _¿Me dejarían afuera, como lo hicieron la otra ves sin ninguna duda?_

Cada vez más la confianza, o lo restante que le tenia a sus hermanas, se estan esfumando con lentitud. Cada suceso que estuvieron por destruir la paciencia de Lincoln, o que terminaron hiriendo físicamente y emocionante, nunca se habían quedado atrás como si nada. Todo aquello siempre se pagaba de una manera, perdiendo gradualmente la confianza en ellas. Y en este momento, la confianza llegaba a un punto crítico, llegando a la inseguridad de estar en su propio techo con ellas. El golpe que le dio a Lola, lo detonó todo. La desconfianza en sus hermanas empezó a crecer, y el único lugar seguro, lamentablemente no existe en aquella casa. Su cuarto nunca recibió privacidad, tampoco Lincoln.

– ¿Que sucedería, si me muero? Si igualmente todos morimos algún día...

Una pregunta muy negativa y deprimente, pero llena de razón en su última frase. Una vez más, por la ausencia de su pequeña hermana, esa faceta deprimente se apodera de él. Sus ojos se humedecen aún más, estando a pocos segundo de caer la primera lágrima, y deslizarse en su mejilla pecosa.

– Varias personas mueren todos los días, en diferentes lados del mundo, y a muchos no le importa...

Nunca antes sufrió una depresión, y en la primera vez como a todos lo agarrode imprevisto. No por algun rechazo amoroso, una nota baja en la escuela oun regaño de sus padres.

– Mi caso no es diferentes a otros, a nadie le importaría. Una boca menos que alimentar, le sería un regalo para mis padres.

Una lágrima de Lincoln cayó en su almohada, siendo absorbida por ella, y esparciendo su humedad en aquella blanca tela. El llanto pudo escapar de aquellos labios temblorosos, siendo leve pero perceptible para cualquiera que estuviese en su cuarto. A cada segundo su respiración se volvió errática, estando dificultando su trabajo, la tristeza que carga él.

Sin poder detener su llanto, aunque se seque las lágrimas de su rostro al apenas sentir su presencia,con sus muñecas. Su autocontrol no puede encerrar sus emociones de vuelta, ya estaban siendo guardadas por bastante tiempo para él, soportarlas son como veneno en sus venas, infectando y destruyendo su interior. Una carcajada salió de sus labios sin ningún motivo, formando una sonrisa leve y notablemente forzada, mostrando todo lo contrario lo que demuestran sus ojos.

– Falta poco para la navidad. — Girando su cabeza, mirando su mesa de noche, pudo ver el calendario. Informándoseque solo faltan pocos días para la noche buena.

– Quien diría quesuicidarme sería el regalo de este año para mis padres. — Hablandose a si mismo, en voz alta pero, no tan fuertepara que puedan llegar a escucharse en las habitaciones de sus hermanas. Ya su autoestima bajo de forma radical, en cambio su emociones negativas se adueñaron e influyen en sus pensamientos. Y todo eso empezó a manifestarse, cuando su hermano de otra madre murió.

* * *

**En la habitación de Luan y Luna.**

En ese cuarto compartido, la rockera de la familia esta acostada en su respectiva cama, el día de hoy le fue muy pesado y lleno de sentimientos amargo, además de ser el día que la esta impulsado a odiar a su hermano. No tiene pruebas para comprobar lo que dijo Lola, pero con que ella lo confirme, para Luna esta más que resuelto. Estando cómoda en su cama, le dio la espalda a todo su cuarto, con su mirada dirigida a la pared.

En cambio Luan, en vez de tener sueño como su hermana, su agotamiento del día fue ignorado por la duda en su cabezas. Sintiéndose insegura en que bando ir, el de Lincoln o Lola.

En ninguno de los dos confía ciegamente, en la confesión de Lola sintió gran odio y repudio hacia Lincoln, pero con escuchar su vercion, y analizarla, ningunade las dos son compatible.

Con una decisión final tomada, cerró sus ojos para dejar que su cansancio la ganara, estuvo varios minutos pensando en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Luna ya estaba dormida, unos pocos minutos después de haber apagado la luz del cuarto.

– Investigar, y confirmar las versiones de mis hermanos, para hacer justicia. No dejaré que pase algo malo a la persona equivocada.

Ya decidida, dejo que su mente despegue de cualquier pensamiento, dejando que un silencio relajante la lleve a sus sueños que, no se acordara a la mañana.

* * *

**En el cuarto de Lori y Leni.**

La segunda mayor de las hermanas, ya está sumergida en su sueño, sin ninguna preocupación o pensamiento sobre la reunión de hoy, no tiene conciencia de la gravedad del tema, así que su búsqueda dormirse no fue larga.

Lori, es todo lo contrario a Leni en ese tema. Su frustración de estar a cargo de la situación presente, no la dejan dormir. Además del debate en el cual esta todavía sumergida, debatiendo en que hacer, si ayudar a Lola yorganizar un castigo para su hermano, o preguntarle a Lincoln su versión. Al igual que Luan,no sigue ciegamente a Lola, dudóen el primer momento al escuchar la versión de ella.

Sus parpados cada vez se volvían pesados y le costaban abrirlos, su sueño la está ganando. Lori no quiere dormirse, quiere resolver y tomar la decisión de lo que haría después, pero cada vez más su cansancio hacia torpe sus pensamientos, perdiéndose cada vez más seguido en ellos. Unos minutos después, se durmió al instante, sin darse cuenta.

* * *

En el cuarto de Lola y Lana.

La fanática de los animales, no puede disimular su ansiedad y enojo. La patada que le dio a su hermano en la cena, no le fue suficiente, quiere algo más pesado, más dañino para él. Entendió toda la situación que insinuaron sus hermanas mayores, y también la declaración de abuso sexual. No dudo ni un momento en creerle a su gemela. Nunca la había visto en ese estado tan quebradizo, le dio lástima y mucha tristeza. Ese es el motivo, del repentino odio a su hermano mayor, y si el se disculpara con Lola, Lana no dudaría en enfrentarlo por ese descaro tan grande.

Lola, la "víctima del abuso de parte de su hermano" se siente en parte orgullosa, por su gran actuación. Nunca creyó que cairian tan fácilmente. Aunque eso costó, abriendo el baúl de el único y oscuro trauma, que marcó su vida. Lola sabe que jugar con ese tema, fue algo estupido y muy riesgoso, pero para ella que alguien le levante la mano, es como pedir el beso de la muerte. Se siente orgullosa de todo lo que hizo, pero algo que ella no se captó, es que dentro de ella un arrepentimiento esta en pleno crecimiento.

* * *

Cuarto de Lynn y Lucy.

Acostada en su cama, dando vueltasuna pequeña pelota de tenisen una de su manos, la observa pensando en su hermano. Como todas las demás, tiene sus propios pensamientos y opiniones hacia él, junto a lo que hizo.

Son los mismo impulsos que tiene Lana y Luna, quiere darle su merecido, no solo porque intento abusar de Lola, también por un punto de vista de ella, de que todas las mujeres deben ser respetadas, y su hermano lo rompió al querer dañar a Lola. Lo único que ella no entiendo en la reunión, es sobre ese antiguo abuso que insinuaron sus hermanas. Ella junto a Lana yLisa, no están informada de eso, ya que apenas hoy se enteraron del tal abuso.

– Espero que Lucy vuelva prontode su campamento de señoritas de la oscuridad. Necesito sacar mi estrés, y por ahora no quiero que el patético sea mi bolsa de boxeo, aunque tenga ganas de romperle las piernas ahora mismo.


	6. Capítulo 5

_Lori, Leni, Lucy, Luna, Luan Y Lincoln, estaban sentados en elsofá de la sala, todos observando a su madre llorando en un asiento separado. Devastando a sus hijos con sus llantos, se miraron todos entre sí, compartiendo la misma tristeza que su madre y una gran lástima por ella, nadie quiere vivir lo mismo que vivió ella, al ser informada por su esposo de que Lola fue violada, por su maestro de teatro. Lola no fue la primera en ser abusada, hubo otras niñas más.__La mayor de las hermanas, volvióa mirar a su madre. Sentada en el sofá individual, con sus dos codos clavados en su rodillas, y su rostro apoyado en sus manos. Ocultando su rostro al igual que sus lágrimas con sus palmas, aunque no quería mostrarse débil adelante de sus hijos, no pudo aguantar su angustia y terror. Su pequeña hija, violada y abusada por su maestro, ese hombre que a simple vista parecíauna buena persona, incluso una figura paternal al comunicarse o hacer contacto con sus alumnas, incluso con su hija, era demasiado amable.__Lori se levantó del sofá para ir con su madre, su rostro mostró dolor junto asus lágrimas, fue para lanzarse con sus brazos extendidos a su madre, consoladora. Rita correspondió el gesto y puso su rostroen el hombro de su hija.__Los demás Loud al ver como su hermana abrazó a su madre, sintieron que debían hacer lo mismo.Leni dejó su cómodo lugar y realizo lo mismo que su hermana. Lassiguientesen hacer lo mismo fueron Luan y Luna, por último Lincoln imitó las acciones de sus hermanas._

* * *

– ¡Eso estuvo increíble Lincoln!

– ¡Lo se! ¡Por fin pude romper mi propio récord!

En esa tarde noche, el albino de la familia Loud, y su mejor amigo Clyde, festejaban por la bienvenida del nuevo mes, pasando el primer día de Diciembre jugando en el arcade. Ya faltaba poco para las vacaciones, y ellos estaban conciente de eso, de que podrían pasar ese verano juntos, siendo el ultimo juntos. Clyde se iría a otra secundaria, de otra ciudad lejos de Royall Woods, y aunque será dolorosa la despedida, todavía hay tiempo. El verano y la navidad,serian grandes recuerdos para ellosde su amistad tan uniday forjada desde años, teniendo un gran peso tal amistad para los dos.

El par de amigos, caminaban en los pasillos, siendo las paredes las máquinas del arcade. Las luces de tales máquinas iluminaban toda la oscuridad del lugar, el clima afuera mostraba un cielo despegado oscureciendo lo azul, y siendo reemplazado por un anaranjado al pasar cada minuto. Hasta llegar a un negro decorado por las estrellas, y la luna que en ese día, era grande, mostrando su perfecta figura redonda y brillante luz propia.

El resplandor lunar fue lo único que iluminó la ciudad, al quedar sin luz de repente, dejando a Royal Woods en una completa oscuridad.

– ¿Que tal este?

– No lo se Clyde, ya lo pasamos la semana pasada.

– Es verdad.

El suspiro del joven dejó salir su frustración, ya habían jugado la mayoría de los juegos en todo ese transcurso, que para los chicos, solo pasaron unos minutos al estar en ese establecimiento. Su distracción por los videojuegos nubló por completo su conciencia en el tiempo, sin saber la hora, ellos creían que todavía era temprano, como mínimo las 18:30 p.m.

– ¿Que tal ese? No lo jugamos desde hace tiempo, y escuché que le cambiaron bastantes cosas.

– ¿La historia también?

– Si, también la historia.

– ¡Genial! Vamos.

Lincoln junto a Clyde se acercaron con velocidad en su caminar, al estar solo unos centímetros de aquella máquina, sintiendo la luz hacer contacto con sus ojos, reflejándose sus destellos azules, se apagó tal luz al instante. No solo de aquella máquina, si no de todas a sualrededor.

– ¿He? ¿Que pasó?

– No se, me pregunto lo mismo.

Los dos jóvenes al salir del establecimiento, se encontraron con todo su alrededor oscuro, eso sorprendióbastante a los chicos. Nunca antes habían presenciado un corte de electricidad, y menos en toda la ciudad. Sacando la anterior conclusión, por la extensa distancia de la oscuridad que rodea todas las casas. El resplandor de la luna fue lo único que alumbraba su camino. Pero eso no soluciona que en los pasillos, o lugares angostos la oscuridad es la pobladora ahí.

– Seguro Flip perderá gran parte de su mecánica.

– Si, pobre de Flip.

Los dos concordaron en sus opiniones, mostrando pena por el viejo comerciante. Se miraron los dos, aunque era difícil por lo oscuro de la noche, igualmente pudieron distinguirse en toda la oscuridad. Su semblante delastima cambio a unas risas sincronizadas, todo lo dicho fue sarcasmo que para ellos, le pareció divertido ver el descontento de el anciano tacaño. No era por ser crueles o insensibles, solo el pensar la reacción y desesperación de Flip, le daba gracia.

– ¿Desde cuándo se hizo de noche?

– No lo se, pero mi mamá seguro esta buscándome.

– Mis padres también. Tenemos que ir rápido a nuestras casas.

– Concuerdo contigo Clyde. Vamos.

El ruido de algunos autos se escuchaban a la lejanía, además de la luz de esos carros iluminaban fuertemente las calles donde transitaban. Los gritos, quejas e insultos de algunos edificios que pasaban,eran como los pájaros y sus cantos a la mañana, molestos y penetrantes, o eso le parecía a los jóvenes al tener que levantarse por aquellas aves. Resultando molesto.

– ¿Donde estamos?

– Creo que a unas calles del parque de Royal Woods.

No podían orientarse, las calles no eran visibles por la luz escasa de la luna. Los edificios eran obstáculos para lasresplandecientes luces del emisor lunar, desde el punto de los chicos, ir por ese camino ya no le era útil sus ojos. La sombras de los edificios altos, no dejaba entrar ni una pizca de luz, pero no tenían otra opción, era la dirección de donde habían ido para ir al arcade, y si iban por ahí podían encontrar alguna avenida o calle principal, para usar de guía.

– ¿Listo amigo?

– Siempre estoy listo Lincoln.

– Bien, entonces vamos.

Los primeros pasos de Lincoln fueron vistos por su amigo, el cual no se movió del lugar, ni dijo nada. Hasta que al notar la distancia de él y suya, estando a unos centímetros de introducirse en la oscuridad, tuvo el valor de hablar.

– ¡Espera! — Lincoln volteóa ver a su amigo, con una confusión evidente en su rostro.

– ¿Que pasa Clyde?

– No estoy listo. — Avergonzado por lo que dijo, y agitado por el miedo, empezó a respirar y exhalar dentro de una bolsa de papel, que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillo traseros de su pantalon. Sus manos temblorosas sostenían aquel envoltorio para que el aire no salga, y pudiera calmarse a los segundos, conaquel método para sacar su miedo.

– ¿Mejor?

– Si.

Aveces, a Lincoln le preocupaba mucho su mejor amigo. Tenia problemascon muchas cosas, y algunas se esas eran su variado catálogo de miedos, sus ansiedades cotidianas, y su gran inseguridad. Aunque todo eso haga sonar como una carga para cualquiera, su lealtad y amable personalidad, hacían contraste con todo lo anterior para Lincoln, queriéndolo aún con sus defectos. Para el albino, era como el único hermano menor, en su gran familia.

Pasando por el oscuro pasillo, encontraron calles que para ellos eran desconocidas, por no poder ver sus nombres. Caminaron otras cuadras, hasta encontrar una calle muy familiar para Lincoln, y la única en poder verse su nombre, la avenida Franklin. La alegría de Lincoln y Clyde fue reflejada en sus rostros, además de que al moreno le brillaban los ojos.

– ¡Que bien! ¡Vamos Clyde, le diré a mi papá que te lleve a tu casa!

Aunque la cercanía de ellos era corta, sus palabras exaltadas tenían un volumen similar a un llamado lejano. Lincoln miró a su amigo, el cual asintió pon su propuesta, para luego ir corriendo a su casa, sabiendo que es la dirección correcta por la mano en donde los autos pasaban. A su lado, el moreno corría a menor velocidad por su bajo atletismo. Hasta que se detuvo.

Lincoln notó que su amigo se detuvo a solo unos pasos de distancia, el silencio en el área beneficiaba el oír las cosas más claras. Dio media vuelta y miróa su amigo.

– ¿Que pasa Clyde?

– R-Ra-Ra. —El tartamudeo siguió de fondo, pronunciando la misma sílaba y letra, intentando decir una palabra.

– Ra ¿Que?

– ¡Rata!

El grito del joven, provocóque el pequeño animal se esfumeal irse corriendo a las alcantarilla, lacualestaba en el medio de ellos dos. Mientras que Clyde corrió al lado contrario donde estaban caminando, dejando preocupado a Lincoln cuando vio que salió de la acera, y empezó a correr en diagonal a la otra acera. Al estar en medio de la calle, el ruido de un auto con un motor ruidoso, hizo que la escena cambie a una velocidad menor.

Los ojos se agradaron a los dos, mayormente a Clyde, al sentir sus piernas conducirse solas a la vereda, sus latidos de corazón se hicieron más frecuentes, al igual que más poderosos por poder sentir los latidos, sin poner una mano en la región donde habita el órgano. La adrenalina era potente en sus venas, pero el sentir tanto miedo opacada en su totalidad ese estado adrenalinico. En cambio, su amigo miraba como el auto sin luces, doblaba en la calle donde habían ido recto, para encontrarse en la avenida Franklin. La velocidad del motor, y el derrape para cambiar de calle, fueron los ruidos que habitaban en ese tenso momento, hasta que algo con más volumen hizo que esa ambientación se ponga mástensa.

– ¡Clyde!

* * *

Una melodía que subía de volumen, con susarmoniosostonos agudos, despertaron del sueño al propietario del reloj alarma, que lo levantó con su instrumental melódica.Para Lincoln, lo que acaba de ser espectador, no fue un sueño, ni una pesadilla. Fue un recuerdo que nunca más quiere revivir, pero su mente no le hacía caso, ya le era común volver a vivir la muerte de su mejor amigo.

Miro a su costado, enfocándose en el calendario de papel que una vez le regalo su padre, el día que lo recibió le pareció extraño. Tenia un celular para meterse en el calendario virtual, no le era necesario uno de papel.

Con cansancio en sus parpados, se levantó de su cama, fue a su mesa de noche donde el calendario está, y con un plumón al lado de la agenda, tachó el día presente. 21 de diciembre, sábado.

Mirando todos lo números tachado con una cruz roja, miró el primer día del mes. Siendo el único en no ser tachado. El 1 de diciembre, cayendo el primer domingo del mes, y el comienzo de su sufrimiento, al ver como murió su mejor amigo embestido por un automóvil.

Sin querer seguir alimentando su dolor, salió de su cuarto, teniendo la necesidad de darse una ducha para luego desayunar, y volver a su cuarto. Sin antes darle el trato higiénico a sus dientes.

Cuando termino de ponerse sus zapatillas, salió de su cuarto, mirando la fila cotidiana para ir al baño, no quería ir y encontrase con sus hermanas, las cuales a unos pasos la tenía en frente. Poniéndose en el ulitmo lugar dela fila, intento ser lo más sigiloso, para no ser captado por sus hermanas. Un evento cotidiano en la casa más ruidosa de la ciudad, pero en esta ocasión se siente aliviado de ser el último en la fila, como siempre. Tener a una de sus hermana dándole la espalda, lo pondría más paranoico de lo que esta ahora.

Adelante del albino su hermana mayor Lynn, dio vuelta para encontrarlo, frente a frente. Ella no pudo dormir bien esa noche, necesitaba un saco de boxeo, y aun lo necesita, siendo su ansiedad y estrés acumulado la causa de su falta de sueño.

Al mirar a su hermano, sus ojos con parpado arrugados por querer estar cerrados, mostraba su falta de descanso juntos las bolsas debajo de ellos, daba clara señal de no quererdecirle nada o provocarla. Si Lynn ya es violenta por nacimiento, en un estado tan vulnerable para quesu instinto la domine, lo menos quiere es tenerla cerca.

La deportista al ver a su hermano, solo arrugó su frente, e hizo un chasquido con su lengua, dándole nuevamente la espalda a él. Sin disimular nada, murmuró para ella misma con una volumen algo alto.

– Lo que me faltaba, tenía que estar el patético. — Su tono para nada fue amigable al decir su diálogo, obteniendo la atención de sus demás hermanas, mirándolo con enojo, algunas más que otras. Quejándose del mismo modo cuando Luan cuenta un chiste. Todas menos Leni hizo eso, al igual que Lisa y Lola. Para la princesa, tenía que adaptarse asu personaje para salir vencedora, y a la noche pudo mentalizarse su personalidad reservada y tímida, para ser más realista.

– ¿Por qué hacen eso? Si Luan no dijo ninguna chiste.

– Leni... — Un suspiro cansador salió de los labios de la mayor. – Solo cállate, y espera a que Luan salga del baño.

En el comedor.

Todos esperan el desayuno de su padre, pero él no fue visto por ninguno de sus hijos, eso fue captado por todas y Lincoln al reunirse en una sola mesa. Las mayores tenían listo sus tazas con café, como siempre lo hacen en las mañanas. Esperando algún tipo de aperitivo para esperar hasta el almuerzo.

– Mamá, ¿Por qué papá no esta haciendo nuestro desayuno?

– ¡Oh! Es verdad, me olvidé decirle ayer que Lucy volverá hoy de su campamento, y su padre fue a buscarla. – La voz aguda de su madre, respondió a la pregunta de Luna.

Lincoln al oír las palabras de su madre, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal, por la novedaddicha por su madre. Una energizante electricidad recorrió en todo su cuerpo, terminando su recorrido en la espalda del chico, dándole un escalofrío, no de miedo, uno de éxtasis. Su hermana volvería por finde ese tal campamento de poetas y escritores de una semana. Lincoln no sabe como funciona todo eso, pero le pareció raro tal campamento, siendo algo nuevo para él ese tipo de establecimiento.

– Por fin, la señorita pesimismoy oscuridad volverá. Podre quitarme todo este estrés en ella. Si es que ella quiere, o lleguemos a un acuerdo.

El pensamiento de Lynn parecía malévolo, siendo eso así. Mientras que en el costado de Lincoln, Lana pudo notar la sonrisa de su hermano. La primera vez desde hace semanas, los labios de Lincoln sonrieron sin ningún esfuerzo engañoso. Pero para Lana no es nada feliz verlo de ese modo, lo engaños de Lola sirvieron en su gemela. Estando manipulada por la princesa, al igual que Lynn y Luna. Un trío peligroso por su carácter, no solo violentó, si no también descarado, sin temor al mostrar susopiniones, o en este caso, castigos para su hermano.

La rubia le dio una patada en el tobillo del Loud, estando él reteniendo un quejido de dolor, pero no logró disimularsu cara arrugada al recibir el golpe. Al lado de Lincoln, por desgracia Lynn está sentada. La cual vio a su hermano con una cara ridícula, dándole una idea que ella disfrutaría hacerla realidad.

– ¡Dos por hacer una cara tonta!

– ¡Auch!

Todas fueron testigo de tal acto, pero no hicieronnada para detener a sus hermanas, Luan no dijo nada para que no piensen que esta en sucontra, mientras que Leni está distraída, y Lori no comentónada por el mismo motivo de Luan. La mayor ya esta más decidida que anoche, teniendo la intención de saber la verdad, y ver en video que pasó en la habitación de Lola. Teniendo en mente pedirle después la grabación a su hermana Lisa, o a Luan si es que tiene la evidencia.

Luna, al ver como sus dos hermanas menores mostraban odio a su hermano, le llegó una idea, el castigo que le opondrían a su hermano. Ella sabe que puede llegar lejos la situación, pero él ya realizo algo indebido y muy asqueroso. Como mínimo, tiene que tener un castigo.

Minutos después.

Los minutos pasaron, y los hijos del matrimonio Loud, habían desayunado algo preparado por su madre, aunque fue algo básico, por lo menos llenaron su estómago.

Luna al ver que todas sus hermanas miran la televisión, llamo la atención de Lynn y Lana, la cual la últimaestá al lado de su gemela. Pero, con disimulola pudo llamar por un papel en su costado, en un ángulo fuera de la vista de sus demás hermanas. Lo mismo hizo con Lynn, la cual fue más difícil convencerla, escribiendo en varios papeles que la acompañe, afortunadamente Lynn fue disimulada al negar los pedidos de su hermana, hasta que en uno le dijo que le diría la verdad, sobre lo que le pasó a Lola antes.

Dejando la sala, acompañada de sus otras dos hermanas, salieron del cuartosin decirle nada a sus demás familiares. Eso llamóla atención de varias de sus hermanas, mayormente de Luan, la cual está al pendiente de todo, aunque más enfocada en las acciones de Lola y Lincoln, pero sus demás hermanas también podían estar involucradas, en la mentira de cualquiera de los dos. No es detective, pero debe estar atenta a todo, y eso estahaciendo. Prefirió no seguirlas, y seguir mirando la televisión, prestando atención a los actos de Lola de reojo.

En el cuarto de Lynn y Lucy.

– ¿Por qué estamos en mi cuarto?

– Porque es el el lugar donde solo vos y Lucy pueden entrar sin pedir permiso, y si vamos al mío Luan podría entrar en cualquiermomento, al igual que Lola en el cuarto de Lana.

La deportista hizo silencio, no le gustó ver como su hermanaLuna se había metido en su cuarto sin permiso. Pero antes de reclamar, prefirió callarse, al poder arruinar la única oportunidad de saber que pasó con Lola. Le llamo fuertemente la atención ese tema, nunca antes había visto o escuchado sobre eso, y al saber que Lincoln quiso abusar de Lola, la intrigó bastante, además de enojar por violar la ideología de Lynn. Queriendo la igualdad en los dos géneros, y al querer eso, ella odia bastante a los abusadores, violadores y machistas. Ese es el motivodel porque se exige tanto en los deportes, mostrando que una mujer también puede ser igual de fuerte,que un hombre, incluso más.

– Ya Luna, dinos que pasócon mi gemela, y eso de que fue violada. — Tristeza fue lo que tramite la voz de Lana, al por fin poder enterarse de ese abuso que sufrió Lola. No quiere saber lo que le pasó, porque sabe que puede hacerla sufrir aún más, de lo que ya está sufriendo por impotencia, de no haber estado con ella. Su más querida y favorita hermana.

– Esta bien. Les contare sobre ese día, en el cual Lola llegó con papá, y Lola tenía...

Y así, el relato de Luna comenzó, informando todo lo que ella sabía, sobre la violación de Lola.

En el cuarto de Lincoln.

El albino cuando terminó de desayunar, se cepillo los dientes yentróa su cuarto, aunque su madre le ofreció el control remoto al ser el primero el terminar el desayuno, algo que sorprendió a ella cuando su hijo se negó. Subiendo la escaleras con una pierna cojeando, y el brazo adolorido. Todavía no se había ido el dolor, y si no fuese porque ella es tan fuerte y éltan patético, le hubiese insultado y reclamado a su hermana Lynn.

Él ya había desarrollado otro punto de vista de sus hermanas, o mejor dicho, desarrollóuna desconfianza y cierto odioa ellas, el cual todavía no notó por el momento.

Algo personal con las mayores, siendo que las menores no hacen que esa llama arda en su interior. Además, esa desconfianza aumentó al ver como todas parecían tener algo contra él, teniendo en mente que todas tenían un plan para humillarlo, e incluso llegó a pensar en que lo lastimarian.

De Lynn no le sorprendería por su forma de ser, pero las demás tenían una mirada de enojo sobre él, incluso demostraron descaradamente su fastidio a su persona, en la fila de baño.

Lincoln no se acercó a Lola en la mañana, parecía que ella le tenia miedo, y si intentaba acercase a ella, esta seguro que empeoraría las cosas. Volvió a pensar en el origen de esa actitud tímida, una vez lo había visto, cuando ese infeliz lastimó a su hermana.

¿Acaso el golpe, hizo que recordara lo que ese pedófilo le hizo?Si fuese así, se sentiría como un monstruo. Uno muy infeliz y estupido.

Un grito de parte de su madre llamó su atención, siendo un grito que aviso lo que estaba esperando hace tiempo.

– ¡Lana, Lynn, Luna y Lincoln. Bajen que Lucy llegó!

La felicidad lo invadió como a la mañana, al igual que en la voz de su madre trasmitía la misma felicidad. Salió de su cuarto, teniendo adelante de él una escena curiosa.

En el cuarto de Lynn. Luna y Lana salieron, la mayor se pasa su mano en su codo, acariciendolo conincomodidad, mientras que Lana, nomuestrasu rostro por estar cabizbaja, caminando se dirigió al baño con unos pasos pesados, y sus manos formando dos puños apretando sus palmas con fuerza. La mayor persigue a su hermana con su mirada, sus ojos transmitía tristeza y lástima, algo que ella misma sintió por su propia persona, mayormente lástima. Luna miró adentro delcuarto de Lynn, cuando Lana entró en el baño.

Lynn está acostada, con su cara hundida en la almohada, aparentemente llorando en silencio. Sin querer ver más, cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Lista para bajar, después de respirar para calmar sus nervios, algo que cambió cuando miróa su hermano, mostrando un semblante de rencor. Mostrando sus dientes al morder con furia. Al menor le causa miedo verla así, eso no lo niega. Después de unos segundo conectando sus miradas, Luna se rindió y bajo por las escaleras.

Lincoln hizo lo mismo, pero después de calmar su respiración. Hoy volvería a ver a su heroína de la oscuridad, podría desahogar su penas con ella, olvidar sus problemas con sus abrazos y poemas, volvería a sentirse bien. Bajólas escaleras casi corriendo con entusiasmo, y una sonrisa en el rostro. Hasta que bajo, y miro a Lucy. Esa sonrisa seborro.


	7. Capitulo 6

En la entrada de la casa Loud, el padre a espaldas de su única hija gótica, tiene su mano apoyada en el hombro de la pequeña, siendo como una señal de apoyo y muestra deque tenga confianza. Al castaño le había parecido extraño el nuevo aspecto de su hija, siendo... bastante revelador para una chica que tuvo un fleco gran parte de su infancia, ocultado sus ojos. Los cuales, ahora son ocultos por unas gafas de sol, y su anterior flequillo de gran volumen, ahora es uno que apenas le llegan a sus finas cejas.

Su nueva apariencia obviamente agarra la atención que sus hermanos y su madre, estando sorprendidos por tal radical cambio.

Lucy con una de sus manos, se agarró su ante brazo, apretando con fuerza al ser el centro de atención, nunca le gusto sentir tanta atención, y tampoco busca tenerla. Debajo de su gafas, con dos ojosviendo todo opacado de color negro. Observa a todas sus hermanas, captando la ausencia de sus hermanas Lana y Lynn, algo que sorprende a Lucy, siendo ellas dos son las más enérgicas de la familia. Justo cuando abríala boca para preguntar sobre ellas,Lincoln la interrumpe caminando a donde está ella, sorprendiendo a Lucy con un abrazo que, alejo el brazo de su padre, exaltando a Lynn Sr. por la acción brusca de su hijo, pero dejo pasar ese incidente.

– Te extrañé bastante Lucy. No sabes como la estuve pasando sin ti hermanita. – Todo lo dicho, fue a un volumen bajo, siendo un susurropara que ella sola lo escuche. El abrazo de su hermano, hace que sienta su calor corporal, al cual de además de ser bien recibido por Lucy, la inseguridad en ella opaca la calidez de él. Una desconfianza que nunca antes asentido a sus hermanos, hasta hoy. Ese campamento, cambio su forma de ver a las personas, y a la sociedad.

– ¿He?

Quejándose por el empujón de su hermana, Lincoln se aleja dos pasos atrás, al ver como su hermana corre en dirección de la escalera, subiendo con rapidez cada escalón, sonando el ruido de cada pisada hasta que el portazo de su cuarto sonó, dejando a todos confundidos, y a Lincoln, lastimado por la evitación de su único soporte. Mostrando por sus ojos celestes claros, que se está cayendo más profundo por el agujero de la tristeza, encerrado en paredes más fuertes que las anteriores.

– Querido, cuéntame lo que le pasó a Lucy en el campamento.

– Esta bien Rita.

* * *

Un fuerte portazo fue realizado por ella a su espalda. Le dificulta respirar, no solo por el miedo irracional que ahora le daba sus hermanos mayores, también el tener descubierto sus ojos, sin tener su confiable fleco negro que, ocultaban sus órbitas con una visión oscura y melancólica del mundo. Un mundo, que ahora dejoser así, y es envuelto por el miedo hacia las personas de su entorno. Calmando su respiración, cerró sus ojos ocultos por el cristal de las gafas, dejando que el oxígeno entre y salga de sus pulmones con calma, dejando que su corazón sea envuelto por una reconfortante mentira, insinuando que todo estará bien, mientras que es todo lo contrario para ella.

El sonido del choque de dos telas llama la atención de Lucy, siendo un reflejo para ella, dirigir su mirada al origen del ruido.

Girando la almohada blanca de ella, queriendo disimular su llanto que hace unos segundo detuvo cuando, se dio cuenta de la llegada de su hermana y compañera de cuarto. Lynn creyó que la llegada de Lucy, es la oportunidad de sacar todo su estrés acumulado, pero ahora no quiere saber nada de nadie. Lo que le revelo su hermana mayor, hasta ahora le sigue tocando esa información que mantuvieron oculta, y sobre la corrupción desu hermana Lola.

Lucy no presta atención al extraño comportamiento de su hermana, por lo menos ya sabe donde está, aunque le da intriga como esta actuando, sin mostrar ningún interés a su persona. El acto de dar vuelta la almohada le trajo recuerdos, de algunas noches melancólicas y llenade tristeza, siendo el último esfuerzodespués de largas todo su dolor por sus ojos. Llamo su atención, pero ella ya tiene problemas que debe atender.

Dejando sus calzados desparramados por el suelo, sientemás comodidad al quitárselos. Su expresión no cambia, su indiferencia está presente en todo momento, queriendo convencerse ella misma de que todo está bien, o por lo menos que su familia piense eso. Pero sabe que la huida que hizo al recibir el abrazo de Lincoln, fue un gran descuido de ella para que piensen que todo está bien, y que el motivo de su corte de cabello fue solo para una nueva imagen gótica.

– _Suspiro_. — Dejando salir aire de sus labios descoloridos, sincronizando su pensamiento con su acción, dejo que su cuerpo caiga en su cama. Sintiendo la comodidad de ella, y la calidez de lo familiar abrazandosu alma. Las cabañas de aquel campamento, no iguala lo reconfortante que es estar en su hogar, y menos los colchones duros en los cuales debía dormir.

El campamento, un lugar que al principio parecía buena idea. Podría encontrar una musa para ella, la anterior se había ido, y sucumbió en un bloqueo de escritor muy largo. Las noches y las tardes que intentaba escribir, la frustraba más al no poder liberar sus sentimientos en elpapel. Teniendo que reprimir sus emociones, las cuales al no poder ser liberadas en los poemas de ella, le fue difícil mostrarse serena esos días.

Pero, no encontró ninguna inspiración. Solo que su dolor aumente, y su que sienta por primera vez, una discriminación tan indiferente, que arriesgó su vida. La oscuridad ya no le habla, solo la ignora. La naturaleza en la noche, no la abraza. Los sustos ya no lo daba ella, ella ahora se asusta. Los mortales ya no son los inferiores, ella es ahora la insignificante en este mundo.

Aquellas noches, encontró a los verdaderos monstruos de la oscuridad, los humanos. Ya no los va subestimar, vio lo que pudieronhacer unas simples mortales contra ella, y aprendió a no creerse superior.

Quitándose las gafas de sol, sus ojos están cerrados al separarse de los vidrios oscuros. Lanzando al suelo, el ruido del marco negro al contactar al suelo, es débil, pero llama la atención de Lynn, la cual movió su cuerpo para ver de espaldas que fue eso. Mirando a su hermana Lucy, sabe que llegó, pero no quiere hacer nada, solo concentrarse en las palabras de Luna. En los ojos de Lynn, los brillos de su húmedos ojos son más cristalinos, sus párpados cansados de ser abiertos arropan susórbitas y sus alrededores rojos muestran lo irritantes que están.

Sin importarle más, dio nuevamente la vuelta, y sin aviso acostó su cabeza en la almohada, su cuello por alguna razón también se sienten cansados, junto a todo su cuerpo. Una pereza que creyó extinta en su cuerpo, ahora recorren en ella.

En la cama de al lado, Lucy abrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar como la cabeza de su hermana, colapsó a la almohada. Su brillante ojo celeste, siendo un tono más oscuro que el celeste claro. El alrededor de su iris, una capa de muchos triángulos de un azul oscuro lo rodea. Un color hermoso y envidiable dirían muchos, incluso sus hermanas mayores les dijo eso, pero para ella no es hermoso, y sabe que le dijeron así solo por pena y lástima. Sabe muy bien eso, por eso se tomó la molestia de dejarse crecer su flequillo a tal volumen.

– _El cielo oscuro y azulado me brillará en el bosque de los lamentos, alrededor de aquellos troncos marrones, que ciegana los mortales en su camino a su casa_ — Terminando su corto comentario mental,su párpado izquierdo reveló su ojo, un reluciente pero a la vez oscuro marrón.

En la cama de su compañera de cuarto, sigue pensando en Lola. Aquellos dichos de su hermanamayor, la impresiono e hizo que un rencor más grande crezca dirigido a Lincoln. Su odio, solo se enfoca en romperle por lo menos un hueso de su brazo, dejando las pequeñas posibilidades de una charla sociable esfusmadas. Si se encontrara a su hermano solo, el gusto que le daría golpearlo serían imparable, y dejaría que su estado emocional la maneje, sin pensar en las consecuencias, ya que para ella no habría su lleva acabo de deseo.

Dejando de pensar en su hermano, su rostro que antes estaba fruncido por estar pensandoen él, cambia cuando volvió a pensar en su indefensa hermana menor.

– _No me imagino lo que habrá sufrido Lola, ese desagradable maestro le deberían hacer lo mismo, es la única manera que comprenda el daño que hizo. A Lincoln no, eso no hará que comprenda ese dolor. La única opción es que yo me encargue del tema. No entiendo como puede que Lori tome con calma este asunto. ¡Lincoln la manoseo! ¡Eso ya es motivo suficiente para mis golpes!_

En su cama, su semblante cambió nuevamente, a un violento y arrugado rostro. El amor de hermano y el lazo de confianza que tiene con Lincoln, se cortó y nunca más volverá a unirse.


	8. Capítulo 7

Los minutos pasaron lentos y fueron eternos. La reunión que se había echo en la sala para hablar de Lucy, fue terminada hace menos de una hora. Pero no pudieron sacar tanta información, solo que el comportamiento de ella al estar en camino a la casa Loud, fue cortante y sin tener intenciones de interactuar, cuando su padre le preguntaba cómo la había pasado, o si pudo concluir su bloque de escritor. Pero las respuestas aveces fueron el silencio, o un murmullo bajo.

Rita al terminar la reunión, se fue a su cuarto, siendo detenida en plena camino en la escalera por su marido, pero ella dejó en claro con una voz baja y preocupada que es mejor estar sola para pensar. Ella en todos sus años de madre, su experiencia le dio frutos avarias reglas o normas para ella, teniendo en claro que hacer en algunas situaciones. Y una de esas normas, es pensar antes de castigar, ordenar o dar una charla profunda o sensible, para que en palabras simples, no empeore el problema. Y, para ellonecesita tiempo y estar sola, para tener en mente que hacer con Lucy, o que charla le daría para que exprese con su madre lo que pasó en ese lugar.

– Que difícil es ser padre.

Cuando sus brazos llegaron a su máxima flexibilidad, hicieron un ruido que lo relajó de cierta forma, dejando de sentir ese peso y limitación que le daba al mover sus brazos. El señor Lynn, suspirando, se acuesta en el sofá, dejando de estar sentado y tomando una posición más cómoda.

– Nadie me dijo que es tan agotador cuidar niños. Pero ¿De qué me quejo? Hace más de 17 años estoy criando a mis tesoros.

Los pensamientos de Lynn siguen intentando saber del motivo de su queja sobre sus hijos, pero pronto como empezó a pensar el enigma de su imitación, su hija Lucy llego con rapidez y como un destello a su cabeza, acompañada de una imagen de ella en su auto. Evitando contacto visual, observando la ventana, y con el descuido de que al estar en ese ángulo, sus gafas le dio una abertura para ver su ojo, su izquierdo y resplandeciente ojo color celeste.

Él nunca tuvo y tampoco tiene problema en ver a su hija con sus dos ojos heterocromaticos, sin necesidad de ser ocultos por unas grafas de sol, o con su anterior flequillo. Lynn y Rita nunca se enteraron del porqué Lucy se quiso ocultar sus ojos, ya que un día se nego a que su peluquera le corte su fleco, y desde hay su voluminoso compañero nació, ocultando sus dos inusuales ojos.

– Papá.

Lynn al escuchar la voz de una de sus pequeñas hijas, levantasu espalda para estar en una postura sentada en el sofá, con sus piernas extendida y cómodas para una corta siesta, estando arriba del respaldo de brazosdel sofá. Lynn dirigesu mirada por encima del respaldo del sofá, encontrando a su hija.

– ¿Que pasa hija?

– Voy a tirar algunas cosas que Lana rompió — Una indignante expresión aparece en el rostro de Lola, siendo para ella, una ofensa tener que limpiar cualquier material. Hasta que su faceta cambia al seguir con su charla.

– Seguro el mejor papá del mundo me comprará las cosas que Lana, mi gemela mala, rompió. ¿No es así? — Su tono algo coqueto, e incluso seductor pero no tanto, se dirige a su padre con una apariencia sumisa. Ganando la sonrisa y afirmación de su padre. Celebrado, para luego salir de la casa con una bolsa en manos, lo cual en su interior parece ser algo de plástico. Siendo el mayor apoyo de la teoría, el ruido que produce al chocar entre sí.

La mirada de Lynn perseguía a su hija, e incluso a la bolsa, preguntando cual es su contenido, pero conociendo a las gemelas, seguro es algún juego de tetera o tazas, algo que parece extraño a ver a Lola tranquila.

Suspirando, dejo que su cabeza caiga nuevamente. Esperando que Rita resuelva el tema de Lucy, su trabajo lo exprime bastante, y más al tener que seguir escuchando a su jefe quejarse por lo del hombre quejon, y su hijo mañoso. Lo estresa, y avergüenza mucho. Incluso ese día le dieron ganas de darle un puñetazo por lo pesado que se comportabasu jefe, incluso hoy, al tener una charla con él en la mañana, por el teléfono de Lynn, antes de ir a buscar a Lucy.

Sin pensar mucho, agito su cabeza para alejar preocupaciones, y sus ojos se cierran, pero otra hija suya le empezó a hablar, pero esta vez no decidió abrir sus ojos.

– Papá, ¿Me dejas ir con mi banda a practicar? Necesito un poco de descanso.

– Esta bien Luna, solo no llegues tarde y tampoco bebas.

– Gracias papá.

Escuchando como la puerta se abrió y cerró, un suspiro escapo de su labios. Necesita un descanso de todo. Hasta que le vino a la mente, la muy posible ayuda de sus hijas, a Lucy. Eso le provocauna sonrisa sincera, y feliz de tener hijas tan bien educadas y unidas. Además de su pequeño hombrecito, Lincoln.

– Son misonce orgullos.

Cuarto de Lincoln.

Como todas de sus hermanas que estuvieron presente en la reunión, al concluir esta, fue a su cuarto, como todas las demás. Quedando acostado en su cama, pensando en sus problemas o demás situaciones irrelevante de su vida. Dejando como final de sus pensamientos, con un "No debo pensar en esto, solo me revuelve la cabeza y me hace daño". Pero, siempre vuelve a pensar en los mismo, y el daño y confusión terminan siendo mayor a las anteriores veces.

Esta ocasión no es excepción, y más tratando del tema que más recurre pensar. Lucy, la dama oscura que lo salvaría. Pero en esta vez no piensa como lo reconfortaria, esta ocasión es diferente. Es todo lo contrario, en vez de ilusionarse, se daña el mismopensando que le va a dar la espalda, como sus hermanas lo hicieron al ser ignorantes, y no darse cuenta de lo que esta sufriendo. Pero, Lucy al saber lo que esta pasando, si llega a traicionar a Lincoln, este se hundiría hasta lo más profundo del abismo.

– Todo. Todo este tiempo esperándote, y al verme, rechazas mi abrazo empujandome.

Cerrando sus ojos, una escena en su cabeza da paso para crearse. En un cuarto sin salida, ni entrada, con su único luz siendo todo el techo de la habitación blanca. Lincoln se encuentra adelante de un blanco humo, estando comprimiendo solo para formar siluetas humanoides, de todo tipo de anatomía. Hasta crear una copia exacta de su hermana Lucy. Estando los dos, sentados en sillas mirándose.

– No se lo que te paso en el campamento, pero yo también necesito compresion. Todo estos días me estuvieron molestando con favores, favores que no puedo negar. Hace solo unos días, Lola me quemó con un suciote hirviendo. ¿Sabes lo que dolió eso? Además de que solo Lisa fue a verme para darme una crema que tenía olor raro.

La copia de Lucy no contesta nada, solo baja la cabeza, en señal de pena al escuchar lo que dijo Lincoln. Él solo suspiró al ver que no leresponde, obviamente no lerespondería. Es solo un escenario que Lincoln arma cada vez que su frustración es inestable, hablando con las personas que el cree que mejor escucharía, o con la responsable del problema. En esta ocasión, son cada parte de las dos opciones.

– Golpeé a Lola.

La voz lastimosa y arrepentida le cambia totalmente su anterior histérica voz, tapándose la cara, encorbandose para adelante y quedando en una pose, que para algunas personas sería lamentable. La copia de Lucy, no dice nada la escuchar lo que diceLincoln, solo continúa con su mirada fija.

– No fue mi intención. Bueno en gran parte sí, pero es que ella es muy irritante. Me puso muy nervioso y además de tiro té. Té, Lucy. Me dolió mucho. Creo que todas me odian por eso. Y tienen toda la razón para odiarme. Vos también, seguro me vas a odiar.

La gótica con lentes, sigue en esa pose pentrificante y con su rostro indiferente. Aunque solo sus labios y nariz son sus facciones descubiertas, no se arrugan ni hacen gesto alguno. Siendo como una charla a una estatua, sin respuesta alguna.

Lincoln se queda observando aquellos cristales oscuros, no tan opacos, logrando ver sus dos ojos, aunque tienen dos tipos de brillos diferentes, siendo uno más oscuro que el otro, pareciendo que los colores son totalmente contrario al otro. Dejando su mirada por unos segundos, clavadas en los de su hermana, apartó su mirada al suelo, acompañado de un suspiro decepcionante. Decepcionado de el mismo, al querer aliviar su desesperación con su imaginación.

– Soy un tonto al creer que esto me haría sentir mejor. Soy un tonto.

Levantando su rostro, observaun rato más a su creación, para luego ser el único espectador al ver como ese cuerpo idéntico al de su hermana, se desvanece en un humo blanco y abundante, elevándose al techo y traspasando esa brillante luz.

Sus párpados se abren, dejando de ver aquella oscuridad y saliendo de su mente inocente. Los azules ojos de Lincoln obtienen un brillo más claro y remarcable, siendo su única señal de que su tristeza lo invade y rompe los barreras que él les pone, llegando al punto, de no ser conciente a la hora de llorar.

La paredfría y dura de un material similar al hierro, agranda su tamaño cilíndrico,arrastrando el suelo lleno de piedras puntiagudas. El ruido al obtener más terreno, es como el llanto de una mujer, irritante y doloroso al ser escuchar. En el medio de aquelcilindro, un cuerpo humano pequeño, con la anatomía delgada, y con un singular cabello blanco, se estremece al sentir como el gran muro lo rodea con menor distancia, llegando a sentir sus frías manos arropando su piel. Un temblor en aquel suelo de piedras, le hacen mayor daño al que antes ya sentía, al tener que estar sentado en esos picos negros. Cerrando sus ojos, ocultándose en sus brazos y piernas al estar acurrucado, no se dio cuenta cuando el lugar se volvió más oscuro, y aumentó la profundidad del suelo.

El abismo lo consume a mayor velocidad, y su autoestima junto a gran parte de su cordura, desvanecen en la mente del hijo del medio.


	9. Capítulo 8

Las ruedas del auto quedaron quietas, dejando sin movilidad al coche, siendo solo unos instantes del estado estático cuando el humo empezó a salir del motor, elevándose en el aire hasta desaparecer a los pocos centímetros. Ubicados en una carretera completamente vacía, en un entorno lleno de árboles grandes y altos, sin ningún mecánico cerca o algún hogar que lo ayude en su incidente con su Van. Solos, el SeñorLynn con su única hija gótica, Lucy.

– Rayos.

El sonido del clip que produjo el auto al abrirla puerta, dio señal al señor Lynn que podía salir del vehículo y ver el motivo de la descomposición de Vanzilla. Abriendo el capo, el humo comprimido se esparció, haciendo que Lynn tenga que cubrir su rostro y se aleje del auto, para no dañar sus ojos ye irritar sus pulmones. Dejando de ser tan intenso, las líneas del suben y desaparecen al expandirse en el aire. El padre se acercó para ver el problema y examinarlo, pero al hacerlo, la confusión en su rostro florecen.

– Tuve que aceptar la ayuda de Lana. — Susurrando para él, siguió mirando el interior de su antiguo vehículo. Sin entender a su exactitud el problema, y no queriendo toquetear el motor no solo por su calor, también para evitar el posible empeorode la situación.

– ¿Que pasa papá? — Del interior de auto, la cabeza de Lucy sale de la única ventana que trabaja correctamente, observando a su padre con su típica indiferencia, y su forma de hablar similar a un murmuró, pero al ser el único ruido aparte de las aves paradas en las ramas de los arboles, y el constante gruñido ahogado del motor, su volumen de voz no fue problema alguno para ser escuchado.

– Nada hija, solo un pequeño... problema. — Levantando el volumen de su voz, pareciendo un grito, le mintió a su hija. Sin embargo, el no es un experto en esa área, siendo claras evidencias de eso sus rasgos faciales y la forma de hablar la cual cambio, al decir la gravedad del problema. Entorpeciendo su claridad al hablar.

– Suspiro.

Los minutos pasaron, estando Lynn examinando el interior de auto, dejando escapar algunos quejidos al sentir el calor que emana, y el tacto directo que le daba. En caso de Lucy, se quedó en el interior, pataleando en ocasiones la silla adelante de ella, incluso rebotando una pequeña pelota de tenis de su hermana, dejando esto último a los segundos, siendo para ella complicado manejar la pelota, y casi hacer en una repetición choque contra la ventana de su asiento.

– ¡Listo! ¡Vayamos directo al campamento literario!

La exaltación de su padre, hizo que ella también se sienta feliz al finalizar la espera, y retornando su viaje a ese campamento que seguro le sacaría el bloque de escritor que la persigue. Su madre la intentó ayudar con todo, incluso tuvo que realizar ejercicios, sentadillas más que nada, y correr con su hermana deportista, acompañada de su hermano Lincoln, siendo el motivo de el albino diferente al de Lucy. Lynn le dijo que para que deje de estar decaído, siendo que Lincolnsehabía comportadodiferente a lo normal, pero esa fue la única vez que Lynn intentó ayudarlo. En las próximas secciones él no apareció, siendo ese el comienzo de la distancia entre él y sus hermanas, menos en Lucy. Su relación se fortaleció tan rápido, en un corto tiempo. Lucy entendió lo que le sucedía a su hermano al verlo por primera vez, sus ojos enrojecidos alrededor de su blanco campo húmedo, sus párpados arrugados y con largos periodos de tiempo al abrir y cerrarlos, siendo evidente la falta de sueño al pasar la noche llorando. Ella misma conoce esa sensación, al comenzar y terminar de llorar durante el periodo donde tenía que descansar.

Pasando los minutos, Vanzilla llegó a la entrada del campamento con gran dificultad. Parándose a medio recorrido cuando estaban dirigiéndose al destino de Lucy, pero a los segundos volvió a la marcha. Lynn tenía miedo de que se haya averiado, y que se queden a kilómetros de distancia del campamento, además de no tener transporte para volver a su casa.

– ¡Llegamos! — Notificó Lynn al estacionar cerca de la puerta del campamento, siendo como cualquier otro campamento de verano. Al aire libre, siendo amigos extraño al tratar de temática literaria.

– Parece raro. — Dirigiósu mirada a la ventana, observando los arboles meneando sus hojas al ser empujadas por el viento frío.

– Opino lo mismo hija, pero llegamos y ya pagamos todo lo necesario para que puedas entrar. Además, Rita dijo que es un buen lugar para ya sabes, dejar ese bloqueo de escritor. — Se lo había repetido antes, que su madre una vez vino al campamento, y que después de la visita pudo salir de su bloqueo. Lucy espera que le pase los mismo, y pueda volver a escribir sus oscuros y amados poemas. Pero, al ver que es un campamento al aire libre, no le agrada la idea de tener que estar bajo el sol, ser picada por bichos y hacer trabajo físico. Si es que habrá, y es muy probable.

Sentada en una banca de madera hecha a mano, con decoraciones de relieves y aberturas, no se siente cómoda. No solo por la incomodidad de su asiento, también el estar recibiendo los rayos solares, por fortuna las ráfagas de viento frío combate el calor que recibía.

Observando las cabañas y sus alrededores. Le parece más un campamento de boys scout de Lana, que uno que trabaja con el tema de la literatura.

– ¿Papá no se confundió de campamento? — Hablando a si misma con un bajo volumen, sigue mirando los alrededores. Los grandes y altos árboles, puede que le dé inspiración a la noche, teniendo gran escases de luz lunar al estar cada tronco tan cerca del otro,y con gran volumen en su copa. Un paraíso que se puede comparar a los escenarios de sus libros de vampiros.

– Lucy.

La gótica dirigió su mirada a la dirección donde escuchóla voz de su padre. Encontrando con el rostro del señor Lynn alegre, teniendo una sonrisa característica de él. Ahora sabe de dónde heredó el optimismo suhermano. Aunque el de Lincoln brindamás alegre y entusiasta. Pero últimamente, esa sonrisa dejó de ser tan alegre.

– _¿Como pueden ser tan optimistas en este mundo lleno de oscuridad?Son raros. La bisabuela Harriet seguro pensaría lo mismo._— Al llegar su padre a donde ella está, quedo parada adelante de ella, mientras que Lucy sigue sentada en la banca. Aunque le sería más cómodo estar parada.

– Ya esta todo Lucy. Debes ir con uno de los encargados para que te muestre tu habitación, y para que te hable de algo importante sobre la seguridad del lugar. — Agachándose le dio un beso en su mejilla pálida, no tanto como antes al tener que soportar la secciones de su hermana Lynn, obligada a tener que correr unos cortos kilómetros, pero para ella eran como camino infinitos al infierno. Su padre se alejó de ella, para decirle algo más antes de irse. – Ya dejé tu maleta en tu cabaña, junto a tu estatura esa de vampiro... ¿Como se llama? ¿Charlie? ¿Alfred? ¿Drácula?

– Edwin papá. Se llama Edwin. — Un sonrojo de no tanta relevancia se esparció en sus mejillas. Aunque supálidapiel hace que sea más notorio la sangre en su rostro, bajando su mirada para que sea oculto por su fleco. Tuvo un duelo consigo misma si traer o dejar en su casa el busto, que para ella es tan apreciado.

Lynn no pudo evitar soltar unas carcajadas. Nunca convivió tanto con su hija Lucy a comparación de las demás. Incluso él admitióuna vez que es una de sus hijas que menos forjólazos. Aunque con su hijo, su convivencia es casi nula. Por lo menos, esta haciendo algo que a Lucy parece agradar, y próximamente puede que gane una muestra de afecto de ella, y tengan otro momento entre su hija y él. En el recorrido en la carretera, no dieron tantas oportunidades para hablar, y Lucy no colaboraba a que fluya la conversación.

– Uno de los encargados parecía estar molesto. Vaya que si le falta un descanso, no quiero saber como es su trabajo. — Dejo salir una risas al final. Intento romper un poco el hielo al ver como Lucy se quedaba quieta, sin apartar la mirada del suelo. – Ya me tengo que ir hija. Pásala bien y deja que vuelva tu inspiración.

– Por eso estoy en este campamento. – Si no fuese por su bloqueo, no estaría en un lugar tan abierto a la naturaleza. Le parece hermoso cuando la noche llega en un lugar tan abierto, siéndole idéntico a los escenarios de sus libros. Pero, en el día es otro asunto. – Espero no quemarme. No aguantaría parecer a Lynn o Lana. Perdería mi puesto de doncella de la oscuridad. — Para Lucy, el único parecido a sus atrayentes criaturas ficticias de la oscuridad, es su piel blanca como las de ellos, y sus colmillos no tan notorios pero afilados.

Dejando de pensar en las posibles consecuencias de su estadía en el campamento, su padre logró llamar su atención al abrazarla. No era común ese contacto con ella. Ni recuerda cuando fue la última vez en recibir cariño de su padre, en cambio de su madre sí, al tener un gusto que las conecta. La literatura.

– Nos vemos.

Fue lo últimoque escucho de supadre, para después dejar de verlo, cuando arranco la vieja camioneta, y dio comienzo a su regreso a la residencia Loud. Volvió a soltar otro suspiro. Su estadía no era tan extensa, pero siente como algo malo pasara. Sus cartas lo confirmaron al estar enVanzilla, una tragedia que no pudo calificar quetan trágica seria.

Quedo sentada en esa banca, hasta que uno de los encargado la llamó, reuniendo a todos los demás jóvenes. Ninguno de ellos parecían ser gótico como ella, o con suparticular gusto por la oscuridad. Lucy tenía pensado en hacer una amistad para no estar tan solitaria, pero al recibir miradas no tan agradable por su apariencia, perdió las ganas de acercarse a ellos.

Los tres encargados se presentaron, dos jóvenes y una mujer, pareciendo que compartían misma edad, pero no era así, la mujer tenía mayor edad que los otros encargados. Les habían dicho las normas, advertencias y los eventos que harían, por desgracia Lucy tendría que convivir con la naturaleza, siendo la mayoría de actividades en entorno a ella. La mujer parecía agradable, mientras que uno de los encargados, no le dio confianza en lo más mínimo a Lucy.

– El mortal con desgracia.

Ella identificó al sujeto, como el encargado que su padre lehabía dicho que aparentaba estar molesto por algo, posiblemente por su trabajo o alguna relación. Pero a Lucy eso no le importa, lo que le llamo la atención fue la mirada que le daba. Unafija a ella, con suscejas fruncidas y sin muestra de querer parpadear. ¿Acaso tiene algún problema mental u ocular? ¿Tiene permitido al menosestar cerca de los niño? Su mirada le hizo acordar a algunos espectadores delos certámenesde Lola. Repugnante en su totalidad.

– ...Y recuerden, si no estoy yo, puedenir con Dick o con Peter. Ellos les brindarán ayuda, y no se olviden, que nuestro tema principal a tratar es la literatura. — La mujer dejó que un suspiro escape de su boca. Realmente estaba cansada. Pero tenía que mostrar su responsabilidad adelante de los jóvenes.

Las actividades fueron cortas. No tardó muchoen anochecer, siendo el horario de cenar para los jóvenes. La comida no se podía comparar con las de su padre, estando condimentada, pero no con tanta precisión como su padre hace para resaltar susabor. Aunque no debía de que quejarse, es mejor la comida del campamento al alimento enlatada de su tía. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero nadie logró captarsu movimiento. Se sentía como en casa, invisible, pero esto era en su totalidad, por lo menos en su hogar algunas de sus hermanas la veían, y Lincoln también.

– Bueno, y por ultimo, Lucy Loud. — La gótica dio un paso adelante al escuchar que la nombraban. El encargado la miró, para luego bajar su mirada al papel que sosteníaen mano. Él parecía no sentirse incómodo por su apariencia, no como la mayoría... y el mortal con desgracia que aún seguía acosando con su mirada. – No sabía que serían impar. Bueno, el caso es que si querés podes compartir una cabaña con dos personas, o estar en una cabaña individual.

El encargado no estabaseguro de lo último, queriendo no mencionar la otra opción que le daba a Lucy. Siendo para él algo inseguro no tener compañía si llega a pasar un inconveniente.

–Prefiero estar sola. — Peter perdió por un momento el equilibrio al escuchar la voz de Lucy. Su profunda y carente de alguna emoción voz lo agarró desprevenido, creyendo que recibiría murmullos al tener una imagen tímida, y por su poca sociabilidad con los demás chicos.

Al lado de Peter, el otro encargadofrunció sus labios al escuchar a Lucy. Mostrando por primera vez algo que no sea su rostro serio, y su entrecejo fruncido. Lucy pudo captar la expresión de Dick, ese hombre desde antes le daba mala espina, y la sensación de alejarse de él.

– Esta bien... Deja que te lleve a tu cabaña, donde tu padre dejó tus cosas. — Al terminar de hablar, su compañero a espalda de Peter, hizo un chasquido con su lengua, cambiando su rostro a otro con más molestia en sus arrugas comprimidas, dejando de ver a Lucy, para mirar los árboles entre las sombras. Peter lo miró, pero no quiso decirle nada, ya le estaba hartando su actitud. Seguro si le decía solo una palabra, empezaría con su escenario tan inmaduro y con un conflicto pro cualquier cosa insignificante.

– _Maldito idiota_. — Dejo de observar a su compañero, y volvió a dirigir su atención a la gótica. — Sígueme.

* * *

– Suspiro.

Chocando encima de esa superficie más dura de lo que debe ser, dejo que su frase habitual acompañado de un suspiro sea el único sonido en la vacía cabaña. Laoscuridad del lugar le parecía excelente, dándole la sensación de ser parte de las sombras. Una sensación que le exprimió toda inspiración, o eso es lo que ella creé.

Extendió su mano arriba, inspeccionando si su piel abandonó su blanca esencia. Al no ver ningúncambio en su color, dejo caer con lentitud a su frente. De verdad estaba cansada, no solo de la actividades. Tambiénde las miradas de los demás jóvenes, y más de aquel sujeto llamado Dick. Si fuese por ella, dejaría caer un hechizo encima de él, pero no cualquier tragedia. Lo dejaría ciego. Sus ojos la hacían sentir vulnerable en todo momento, además de parecerle extraño ¿Que tipo de moda es tener unapupila blanca?

– Los mortales son tan irritante. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que sea como Edwin. — Una fantasía ridícula para algunos, pero para ella, dejar que algúnvampiro clave sus colmillo en su cuello, es más que un sueño, es una meta que no le importa si debe tomar riegos. El libro de su bisabuela tenía algunas referencias a que los vampiros son reales. Desde que leyó eso, su entusiasmo y una gran felicidad la invadió al ser posible que sea una vampira de verdad.

– ¿Mmh?... ¿¡Que...!?

Dando la espalda a la puerta, un diminuto pero audible ruido llamo su atención. Pero fue tarde. Al inclinar su cuerpo, no pudo separarse menos de unos centímetros del colchón al sentir como unos músculos la retenían, empujándola para que se quede forzosamente acostadaen la cama. Lucy todavía confundida por tan repentina acción, de aquel ser desconocido, pero por los gruñidos y la musculatura identifico como un hombre al usurpador. A los instantes de ser retenida en su cama, abrió su boca para dar un grito de alerta. Un sabor irritante y caliente le tapo sus labios abiertos con brusquedad, junto a la tela bañada del líquido caliente, sus orificios nasales también son tapados. El aroma que desprendía le provocaba sensaciones de querer toser, y unos pinchazos en las paredes de su garganta.

– Lucy... Loud. Hace tiempo no escucheese apellido.

La gótica abrió con mayor fuerza sus parpados debajo de su fleco, no podía ver con claridad entre toda la oscuridad. La voz del hombre, contenía un tono histérico, y con la profundidad de su hablar hizo temblar las piernas de Lucy. ¿Como puede tener miedo? Ella misma con su presencia hace gritar a sus hermanos. ¿Acaso, sus sustos no hace llegar miedo a los demás? En Halloween hizo sacar gritos incluso a los adultos, entonces, ¿Por qué siente miedo?

– ¿Por qué estoy temblando?

Al instante de ese pensamiento, su visión se volvió nublada, no solo por sus lagrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Y de un momento a otro, sus brazos y piernas dejaron de esforzar para salir de los brazos de ese hombre, aún con sus temblores que no le dejaban defenderse con firmeza.

– Eres igual a la puta de tu madre... Pero a la vez tan distinta. No heredaste la hermosura de ella.

* * *

La oscuridad que rodea su visión se desvanecía a cada parpadeo. Dejando de ser todo negro y lleno de silencio. A casa segundo Lucy volvía a la normalidad. Escuchandopasos, sintiendo su cabello golpeando su rostro, notando como alguien la carga como una bolsa de papas. Volviendo a estar conectada con sus sentidos, todo se volvió claro a medias, sin embargo una molestia al sentir su garganta seca provocó que tosiera, sin tener el tiempo para evitarlo.

– Creíque estarías durmiendo por más tiempo.

Sin previo aviso, al terminar su diálogo soltó las rodillas de Lucy, dejando que se golpeara contra el suelo y ramas de no tanta robustez, quebrando algunas al impactar. Unos quejidos y murmullos de dolor salieron de Lucy, sintiendo gran confusión nuevamente.

– Aquí esta bien. — Murmuróasí mismo, mirando los alrededores. Los árboles no eran de gran grosor, pero están más unidos a comparación de los alrededores del campamento. La oscuridad provocaba que las sombras se juntaran, y sea un entorno bastante oscuro y desolado.

Lucy intentaba pararse mientras que aquel hombre seguía divagando. Agarrándose de un árbol, hizo gran esfuerzo para arrastrarse y estar al lado del tronco. Sus fuerzas y energía habían decaído a bajos niveles, siendo dominada por el cansancio que se concentra mayormente en su parte baja. Con esfuerzo pudo plantar sus pies en tierra, siendo losgrandes temblores y la poca sensibilidad la que hizo caer nuevamente al suelo.

– ¿Mm? — El sujeto dio vuelta para ver a la gótica en el suelo, con sus rodillas flexionadas, estando sentadas encima de ellasy con sus dos manos en el suelo, siendo los soportes para no acabar con su rostro en el suelo. – Te debiste golpear con fuerza tus rodillas. ¿Sabias que podes lesionarte en esa pose? Si es que, bueno, le pones todo tu peso encima.

Lucy con un leve mareo, levanto su mirada para ver al hombre que prácticamente la había secuestrado. Siendo inconsciente que su flequillo dejó una abertura a uno de sus ojos, exponiendo un brillante y oscuro celeste. Las lágrimas reprimidas hacen aún más reluciente su brillo, llamando la atención del sujeto que, al mirar su rostro, lo identificó a los segundos. Su corazón latía con fuerza, con aún mayor fuerza, cuando le había tapado la boca.

– ¿Dick? — La profunda y escalofriante voz habitual de Lucy, abandono su cuerpo para ser reemplaza, a una niña de su edad, llena de miedo y presenciado una escena desagradable. Su voz temblaba en algunas sílabas, siéndole difícil hablar con claridad.

– ¿Así que me recuerdas? Crei que te olvidaría de mi nombre. Tu forma de vestir no da mucha confianza de ser sociable. — Dick tiene carencia de visión en uno de sus ojos. Una bola blanca de diminuto tamaño reemplaza a la pupilanegra que cualquier persona tendría. Alrededor de ellos, un aro los rodea de color castaño.

– ¿Por qué?... — Hubiese sido inaudible su pregunta, si no fuese por la escases de ruido del entorno. Lucy al no recibir respuesta de Dick, volvió a preguntar, mientras que su expresión de enojo era visible por la separación de su cabello. – ¿Por qué me trajiste acá?

– Tu madre te debió decir. ¿O no, Lucy?

– ¿Mi madre que tiene que ver en esto? — Se sintió ofendida al recibir su respuesta, no por nombrar a su madre, si no por la forma sarcástica de hablar.

La risa de Dick fue lo suficiente para hacer eco, sintiendo como su carcajada era repetida por los árboles de su entorno. Los diminutos hombros de Lucy se escogieron en su pecho, aún si no lo demostraba a su totalidad, le dio miedo el escuchar como el eco contestaban a la risa del encargado.

– Rita... Esa mujer que cargaba tanta hermosura. No solo por su cuerpo, también su sonrisa era hermosa en todo sentido, y no hablemos de sus labios ¡Dios! Eran tan perfectos, una envidia para cualquier hombre. — Pero él no era el hombreafortunado, ella ya tenía una pareja, y no solo eso, también tenía cuatro hijas. – Pero... ya tenía pareja, y no solo eso ¡También tiene cuatro hijas!... Bueno, cinco contigo. — Se corrigió al acordarse de Lucy. Le incomodaba de cierta forma verla, no tenía ningún parecido a su madre. Tampoco al padre. Ese hombre le dio una imagen de no solo alguien ridículo y queriendo querer sergracioso, también de alguien con hambre carnal insaciable.

– ...ce.

– ¿Que? – No la había escuchado, solo escucho un susurro audible, peroinentendible.

– Somos once.

Se detuvo todo. Todo en el cuerpo de Dick quedó paralizado, ¿Acaso le había dicho once hijos? Él también tuvo un tiempo atraído por el cuerpo de Rita, pero no a tal límite para tener once hijos.

– ¿En serio?

Con temblores en su labios, quiso afirmar sus dudas, o si le estaba hablando en serio. Lucy solo asintió con lentitud, sintiendo su rostro algo tibio, dando a presentar un sonrojo leve, sin llamar mucho la atención. Como odiaba ver a las personas cuando dice la cantidad de hermanos que tiene.

Los ojos de Dick abrieron con mayor fuerza, aunque solo uno de ellos tiene visión, su expresión de sorpresa no pudo ocultarse. No solo se sorprende de la cantidad de hijos, si no también, de estar viva... ¿O acaso murió? Nadie puede aguantar tantas frecuencias de tenerhijos. Él al final no se equivoco. Ese Lynn si era un maldito adicto al sexo. ¿Si élla obligaba a tener relaciones? Puede que sea una opción, aunque si era consensual, ¿Por qué Lynn tuvo la fortuna de llevarse a la cama tantas veces? ¿Por qué lo tuvoque eligir a él? Dick sabe que no es el mejor hombre, y solo tiene visión de un ojo, pero aún así la podría ser feliz... ¿O no? ¿Le podía dar felicidad a ella?...

– ¡Ah! — Un sonoro quejido atrajo la atención de Dick, dejando de pensar en sus inseguridades. Sus ojos ya estaban derramando algunas lagrimas, siendo consciente de ellas al ver como Lucy se había intentado pararse a unos árboles adelante. Estando apoyada en el tronco. Dick se secó los rastro de lágrimas, para luego fruncir su entrecejo, y gruñir con sus labios entre abiertos.

– ¡Maldita desgraciada!

Conducido por el enojo, la tristeza y una gran envidia de la pareja de Rita, no se contuvo al embestir a Lucy. Ella al escuchar el grito de Dick, se había paralizado y los temblores hicieron que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenía. Pero no cayó al suelo por su pérdida de equilibrio, fue por una gran fuerza que le dobló la espalda, y provocó el crujir de gran parte de los hueso de su vértebra.

Lucy intentó levantarse, perdiendo su progreso al sentir como una mano la dio vuelta sin cuidado alguno, empeorando el dolor que ya estaba surgiendo en su espalda.

– ¡Ahh! — Lucy dejo expresar su dolor con un quejido al chocar nuevamente con el suelo, para luego sollozar levemente. Toda su espalda empezaba a darle gran dolor, uno que crecía a cada segundo, volviéndolo más agudo y expandiéndose a más zonas de su delicada espalda. Junto a su frente, la cual una protuberancia ya creció.

– ¡Por qué! ¿¡Por qué mierda tu padre puede estar con Rita!? ¿¡Por qué mierda se acostó con ella tantas veces!? ¡Dime!

Los temblores aumentaron de intensidad, dejando se ser solo sus piernas y brazos. Todo su cuerpo también sufrían de leves espasmos. Lucy nunca creyó, sentir tanto miedo, ella disfruta ser la persona que influye respeto al igual que miedo a demás personas. Pero ahora, solo quiere ser la persona que no está ahí, con un enfermizo hombre enamorado de su madre.

– ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Quien carajos dijo que yo no podía salir con ella!? ¿¡Por qué no se fijo en mí!? ¿¡Por...?! ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué mierda tenes ese maldito flequillo!? — Cuando Lucy creía que todo estaba por calmarse, y que Dick empezaría a llorar, olvidándose de ella para solo desahogarse. Su pecho dejó de respirar. Una presión apretó todos sus órganos, para después volver a poder entrar el aire en sus pulmones, con la dificultad de ser irregulares.

Dick con su rostro enrojecido, sus ojos con una apariencia de estar por salir de sus cuencas, y con cada facciones de sus rostro arrugadas, llevo su mano a uno de susbolsillos del pantalón, y con la otra sin medir su fuerza apretó el cuello de Lucy; un delicado y suave cuello.

Lucy ya no temblaba, no ponía resistencia, ni podía respirar con normalidad. Quedo paralizada, sin poder hacer nada. Una presión la había dominado, ella quería moverse, y lo intentaba con toda su determinación, pero aquella presión la comprimía con mayor precisión.

Hasta que, sus ojos sufrieron de un tic nervioso, sintiendo las venas de sus párpadospalpitar y ganando mayor tamaño. Las lágrimas fueron las siguiente en molestar su visión, observando todo borroso. Adelante de ella, la silueta de Dick, tenía su mano levantada y con laotra en su cuello, mientras que un destello blanco llamó su atención, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al brazo extendido.

* * *

La cabeza de Lucy chocó al suelo, su cuerpo cabelludo le dolía, sumando con la protuberancia en su frente, ya no estaba tan consciente, al igual que la molestia en su cuello enrojecido. Sumundo giraba, la distorsiónde su visión le daba un paraíso lleno de deformidades en las copas de los árboles. Pudo sentir como sus pestañas dejaban el contacto con su fleco, sus ojos también tenía mayor claridad a comparación de antes. Pero... aún con mayor precisión en su visión, su mundo se sentía ciego.

– ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por que mierda todo tuvo que ser así!?

Mientras Lucy quedó observado el cielo nocturno, con los cabellos de su fleco ahora más corto, y sus distintivos ojos expuestos. Dick, dejo que sus lagrimas empezaran a caer, mientras se sujetaba los costados de su cabeza, con un cuchillo en manos.


	10. Capítulo 9

– ¡Ahh! — Entre la espesa y amplia oscuridad, que conecta las sombras de los arboles por la luz tenue de la luna. Un quejido que con facilidad se puede confundir por un grito, una figura femenina y de baja estatura corre con dificultad entre los troncos artillados. Su respiración agitada y mal ejecutada incrementa el peso en su pulmones, sintiendo como sus costillasse vuelven más costosas de flexionar. Su mirada se enfoca más en ver atrás que en su destino, siendo solo visible los troncos pintados por la oscuridad, y las escases de rayos lunares que llegan al suelo, pasando por las hojas de los árboles.

Nadie, nadie pensaría que Lucy, una joven la cual contiene una indiferencia casi similar a su hermana menor, esta ahora, entrando en pánico y llorando, corriendo de la oscuridad, su amiga tan leal y la única que la comprende. Queriendo, solo estar con sus padres, en un lugar sin ningún rastro de las sombras.

– ¡Maldita rata! ¿¡Acaso sos estúpida!?

Los árboles repiten dos veces con menor volumen los gritos de Dick. Lucy entorpece sus pasos, siendo dos ocasioneslas cuales casi cae. Los gritos de ese hombre, pincharon las únicas burbujas de valor en su interior, estando más insegura y asustada por el entorno. Solo quiere estar lejos de la oscuridad ¿Es tan difícil que le concedan eso?

– ¡Mi ojo! ¡Mi, único, puto ojo! ¡¡Me duele!!

No es desgarrante su grito, solo contiene dolor, uno que convierte su voz en un chillido penetrante al gritar. A Lucy, en cambio de estar incomodada, esta asustada. Con solo escuchar una palabra que salga de su boca, es como escuchar las propuestas de algún alma maligna o con pensamientos hostiles.

Los jadeos no tardaron en venir. Correr con su vestido no es algo que la ayudaron ganar velocidad, o no hacer que su poco rendimiento se gaste más rápido de lo usual. Sus ojos bicolor observa todo su alrededor. Los árboles se volvían más separados que el lugar donde Dick la llevó, siendo como los del campamento. ¿Estaría ya cerca? O por lo menos, ¿Tomo la dirección correcta? En el vieja, ella pudo notar como el bosque tiene un terreno muy amplio, y el campamento tiene lugar en ese bosque.

– ¡Solo quiero llevarte al campamento, maldita sea! ¿¡Crees que quiero perder mi puesto!? ¡¡Mi padre hizo que ganara un buen puesto en este trabajo de mierda!!

Intento retornar su escapada, pero su espalda dañada hizo que toda su vértebra compartieran el mismo dolor.

– ¡Ah! — Con menor volumen y ampliación, resguardo su quejido en su interior para no llamar la atención, o que Dick localice su ubicación. Con dificultad y lentitud, acomodo su espalda con cuidado en el tronco del árbol, después de sentarse en el suelo.

Quería solo quitarse su tormentoso bloqueo, no terminar abusada físicamente por un hombre que, solo esta guiado por la obsesión de su madre. ¿Por qué su madre? Lucy no niega que ella tiene un voluminosos cuerpo, aunque Lucy no tiene envidia de su madre por su aspecto muy llamativo para los hombres. Pero, ¿Su madre coqueteó o algo con ese tipo? Hay mujeres mejores pero, ¿Solo por mirarla tendría tanta mierda en su cabeza? Lucy lo duda rotundamente, eso no seria posible. Solo si Dick tiene grandes problemas en su cabeza.

– ¡Maldita gótica puta! ¡¡Deja de escapar!!

Ya no quería escucharlo. El gran miedo al ver como ese tipo quiso acercasea ella nuevamente, después de cortarle su cabello con su cuchillo, hizo que una humedad en su entrepierna se origine y expanda. Lucy agradece que Dick es ciego de un ojo, si no, dudaría que podría tirarle tierra a los dos, solo lo haría entorpecer por un corto tiempo, y con su dolor de espalda y cabeza, duda que llegaría a una gran distancia.

Una risa rebota por todos los árboles. Una sociópata risa que provocaron un temblor en los dos parpados de Lucy.

– Igual que ella... ¡Sos igual de hipócrita que ella!

Vampiros. Ella lo admira, ¿Por qué no aparecen? La abuela Harriet le había informado que si, ellos existen. ¿Entonces por qué no la salvan? Honorarios a ellos, velorios a nombre de ellos, dedicatorias a ellos, incluso una vez hizo una ofrenda con medio vaso de sangre clonada de ella, hecho por Lisa. Entonces, ¿Por qué? Solo quiere estar lejos del campamento. Ellos saben volar, controlar mentes y otras asombrosas habilidades, ¿Por qué no la salvan?

**— —**

La necesidad de silencio y paz, siempre es como un deseo imposible en la propietaria Loud, incluso en su patio trasero y garaje no tiene espacio para el silencio. La tarde de ahora, parece irreal a la costumbre y consecutivas tardes llena de ruido.

Después de que Luna saliera de la casa al tener la autorización de su padre de ir a practicar con su banda. Se encontró con Lola. La niña estaba levantado con esfuerzo una bolsa negra, para meterla al recipiente de basura. Haciendo unas expresiones de desagrado, y mirando el interior delbote con la misma expresión, dio vuelta con intenciones de volver al interior de la casa. Detuvo sus pasos al ver como Luna la miraba. ¿Por qué le desagrada y le dan ganas de golpearle a su hermana? Sus ojos y expresión, la llenan de ese impulso tan violento.

– Lola.

Su tono también le enojaba.

– Ten en cuenta, que pronto le contare a papá y a mamá sobre... lo que te hizo Lincoln. — Le había costado decirlo, aunque tenga un gran odio que creía cada vez más en su interior, algo, un sentimiento o algún impulso de hermana, seguían disminuyendo su odio. A comparación de ayer, hoy a la mañana se puso a pensar y debatirse que hacer. Pero no llego nada. Quería ayudar a los dos, pero, cada vez que observaba el rostro de Lincoln, su enojo que ya estaba controlado, hacían que arda como la primera vez que se enteró del atrevimiento de su hermano.

– Pero debemos que esto se calme. No sabemos que le pasa a Lucy, pero parece algo serio. Si... le contamosahora, puede que todo empeore mucho. Solo... espera, ¿sí? — Asco. Eso es lo que se sentía ella ahora. ¿Como pudo decirle que espere? Ella misma le digo que Lincoln intentó sobrepasarse. ¿Un abuso tiene que esperar? No, para nada y en ninguna ocasión. Lola solo se quedó observando a su hermana sin decir nada, con su rostro de aburrimiento de costumbre. Parecía la misma Lola de siempre, como si nada le hubiese pasado. ¿Como le afectó? Luna sabe que Lola es mucho más madura que una niña de su edad. ¿Acaso estaría fingiendo ser la de siempre? Eso solo hace que su corazón de agriete más, y que su odio queme con mayor intensidad en su interior.

– No lo tomes a mal. Se que esto es serio, pero papá y mamá no aguantan otro problema grande. ¡No, espera!... no digo que tu seas un problema. Solo que... les complicarán las cosas. No, eso no... que solo esto-.

– Ya Luna, entendí y gracias por preocuparte. Solo quiero que Lincoln tenga su merecido. — Y que aprenda su lección de metersecon ella. Lola ya ni sabía que sentir, si arrepentimiento o un gusto malvado y desagradable al ver como las consecuencias caen en los hombros de Lincoln. Consecuencias muy graves, y de una acción que él no hizo.

Luna con una pequeña sonrisa forzosa, se agachó para estar en cuclillas y dar un abrazo a Lola. Para la princesa, además de desagradable, pero a la vez agradable, quedo mirando la puerta, y al ver como nadie los estaba mirando o algún testigo, rodo sus ojos por molestia. No le gustaba esa muestra de afecto, si eran solo por lástima.

– Sí, sí. Ya, déjame que tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

– Esta bien sister, lo siento.

**— —**

Lola ya se había metido a la casa, y subió para ir a su cuarto. Mientrasque Lynn padre cada vez, sentía menos su cuerpo, estando a un solo paso de pasar a los terrenos del sueño. Estando en medio de su conciencia e inconsciencia, sintió como la puerta se abría y luego cerraba, acompañado de los pasos de su hija. Ahora podía dormir sin problema, con seguridad garantizada de que sus hijas no le pasara nada.

Mientras que con la hermana mayor, Lori. Todo el asunto le parece frustrante. El estrés, la ansiedad de que todo termine, las esperanza que todo sea un malentendido o mentira, le atormentan toda su cabeza. Incluso a la mañana, antes de ver a Lucy se tomó una pastilla para calmar su pálpito constante en su cabeza. Cesando cada vez más el dolor, surtiendo efecto del calmante en cada parte y rincones de su cabeza.

Caminando por el corto pasillo que conecta cada cuarto y el único baño, exceptuando el que está en el cuarto de sus padres. Lori se detuvo adelante de una puerta, golpeando dos veces con sus nudillos, esperando a que le abran. Su responsabilidad como hermana mayor ya la estaba agotando, nunca sintió tanto estrés, y mucho menos ansiedad de que todo termine o se resuelva solo. Pero no puede, no puede ignorar y estar con su celular mientras que sus hermanos lo resuelven solo. ¿Hace cuánto no uso su celular? Ayer a la noche, no lo toco, ni hoy a la mañana lo reviso.

Sus ojos dejaron de enfocar en un punto de la puerta, nublando su visión para solo estar consciente y atenta a sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se abrió y dejó ver a su hermana Luan. Chica que, no escucho chiste hoy, y ayer.

– _Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Literalmente se murió alguien para que todo este tan callado?_

– ¿Lori? ¿Vas a responder o te quedarás quieta como estatua? — Luan hablo nuevamente, ya le habíahablado a Lori pero ella la ignoro, y no tiene tiempo para estar ahí, perdiendo si esencial tiempo. Su paciencia, dejo de estar en ella a los pocos minutos antes de que Lori tocara la puerta.

– ¿He? ¿Luan? — Confundida, al mirar a su hermana, a los segundos de estar perdida, captó todo lo que esta pasando. – ¡Luan! Necesito tu ayuda.

– ¿Para que? — Si es por alguna tontería de su celular, o alguna promoción de su redes sociales, le cerraría la puerta en la cara. De verdad no tiene paciencia, y su rostro lo demuestra con sus ojos entrecerrados, y con la carencia de sus sonrisa.

– Es sobre Lincoln y Lola. — La preocupación al mencionarlos, es suficiente para que Luan se apartara, deje el acceso a su cuarto a Lori.

Después de que se sentaran y tengan su comodidad para hablar sin problema, Luan y Lori conectaron sus ojos, sin decirse nada. El momento es más incomodo para Lori que la habitante del cuarto. Un suspiro que tiene más parentesco que un quejido, salió de los labios de Luan.

– Habla, ¿Que quieres hacer con Lola y Lincoln? ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

El dolor que antes disminuyo, retomo su molestia con más fuerza. ¿Tan ineficientes son esas pastillas? Lori hizo una mueca de dolor, arrugando su frente y labios, cerrando sus ojos. Volviendo a mirar a su hermana, vio como Luan tiene una expresiónmoleta ¿Acaso la volvió a ignorar?

– Quiero que me emprestes tus grabaciones. Quiero ver si lo que Lola dice es verdad. — Termino su pedido. Cambiando su expresión a una sorprendida, y luego retomo su palabra con mayor velocidad y algo de nerviosismo. – No es que desconfíe en Lola... bueno un poco si, pero. Quiero asegurarme de que todo sea verdad. Además, no hablamos con Lincoln.

Luan no cambió ni por un momento su expresión, estando analizando un poco a su hermana. Últimamente no tiene confianza con sus hermanas, con mayor relevancia a su hermana Luna y Lynn. Siendo las que tienen mayor agresividad a su hermano, teniendo hostilidad al menor tacto de él. Lana es otro asunto, a ella la ve como si la hayan manipulado, siendo muy fácil por su inocencia.

– No puedo.

– ¿Que?

La seriedad de Luan al negarse, sorprendió a Lori. Y más al negarse sin ninguna duda a su petición. Estando estupefactaunos segundos, con su boca abierta y sus ojos abierto llevado por la sorpresa.

– ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Acaso no piensas en nuestra...-

– ¡Silencio!

Lori volvió a quedarse igual de sorprendida que antes, al ser ordenada por su hermana menor. Su grito no fue lo bastante algo para llamar la atención de sus padres y hermanos. Pero si para opacar las palabras de Lori, y hacerla callar.

– Lori, te voy a decir esto. Me estás haciendo perder tiempo, ¿Piensasque nos quiero ayudar a mis hermanos? Lo haría, pero me robaron mis grabaciones de toda esta semana y me cortaron la conexión de mi computadora a mis cámaras.

La seriedad dejaron de florecer, para dejar a flote sumolestia y su escases de paciencia. Quien haya hecho todo eso con su equipo, Luan organizara un cuaderno lleno de bromas y trampa para esa persona.

– ¿Que?

**— —**

Las horas pasaron, y el sol ya llegó al punto de su retiro, dando lugar a la noche en el otro extremo. Lori después de discutir un poco con Luan sobre que podrían hacer para corroborar la historia de Lola, y de que Luan le contara sobre la corta charla de ayer con Lincoln, la mayor fue a visitar a Lisa. Aunque no pudo hablar con ella. La puerta reforzada no fue abierta, ni tuvo alguna respuesta del interior, aunque estuviese gritando el nombre de la propietaria del laberinto que nunca abandona. Lori esta segura que está adentra, pero lo que no es el por que no le abre, incluso le propuso ser la probadora de sus artefactos y pociones, y demás. Lo extendió hasta dos meses, pero el mismo resultado, nada.

– _Maldita científica, ¿Tanto es darme un poco de atención? Solo necesito ver sus grabaciones, y nada más, literalmente puse una oferta que ella no rechazaría, ¿Que le pasa? Y encima no viene a comer, ¿Tan indiferente puede llegar a ser con su familia?_

La molestia de Lori no es discreta. Su entrecejo arrugado, y sus ojos que contiene la esencia de enojo de su sentimientos, mira elplato de comida que su padre hace unos cortos segundos le entrego. Empezó a comer antes de que su madre le vuelva a preguntar si esta bien.

– Cariño, ve a buscar a Lisa. Esa niña ya se está tomando mucha libertad de no comer con nosotros. Además le hice unas bolitas de quesos.

Con una sonrisa alegre de siempre, observa a Rita después de terminar de hablar. Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa, y afirmo verbalmente junto a un apodo cariñoso.

– Espero que Luna tenga buena compañía, y que no beba mucho. La últimavez, necesitamos la ayuda de su amigo rockero para que entre a la casa.

El señor Lynn les habló a sus hijas, cuando su esposa subió las escaleras. Hace tiempo no tomo una siesta como esta tarde, es silencio fue como una bendición, pero ahora, la bendición ya lo pone incomodo. Pero nadie respondió, Leni levantó la mano para decir algo, pero las miradas de algunas Loud hicieron que baje su mano, y guardara silencio.

– ¿Chicas?

Pero aún así, en el tercer llamado, ninguna respondió. Al señor Lynn ya le parecía absurdo tener bajo nivel de respeto a veces, o mejor dicho siempre. ¿Como un padre le puede hacer que gane respeto de sus hijos? Lynn nunca lo supo, y duda saberlo algún día. Él siempre se esfuerza para tener su admiración, algo que a Lynn le parece más correcto y que hace los lazos más unidos. Eso no quita, que se siente humillado consigo mismo, al ver el poco control que tiene en muchas ocasiones.

– _Lo único que me faltaba. La familia quisquillosa ya me están jodiendo con sus demandas estúpidas, y ahora otro problema. ¿Que les están pasando ahora?_

_— —_

En la mesa de los menores son más calmadas y menos incómodas, algo que es al revés en su totalidad. El ruido de contacto de sus cubiertos chocando con el plato, el lo único en podes romper el silencio, a excepción de las palabras de su padre al intentar formar una conversación en la mesade los grandes. Lily es la única en jugar con su comida, con su tierna voz chillona de un año y meses. A vecesLincoln se preguntaba por qué Leni no le hace ropa, o por que su madre no la viste. Y más al acercarse la fecha navideña.

Lincoln ya ni siquiera podía reconocerse al ver la foto familiar que le regaló a sus padres. Una familia ruidosa, caótica y alocada. Le pareció raro que hoy haya tenido tanta paz la casa, ayer había sido igual pero, no tan... vacío.

– _Puede... que sientan lo mismo que yo. Pero, no las voy a ayudar, ¿Ellas me ayudaron? ¿Entonces por qué yo si? Aunque, ¿Por qué estarían así? Si nada pasó, no creo que sea por el golpe de Lola. Ya habrían tenido que hacer su jugada para que todo vuelva a mejorar poco a poco, ¿O es la ley del hielo su jugada? Mañana me voy a disculpar con Lola, y puede que suba uno que otro video humillándome. Todo volverá a ser normal. Lana ya me está dando miedo._

Lincoln está jugando con su comida, moviendo de un momento a otro, para que a los tres giros lo lleve a su boca. Pauso sus pensamientos, para observar a Lucy. La niña está adelante de él, con sus gafas de sol. ¿Como puede ver al estar adentro, y siendo de noche? Puede que sea lo mismo que con su flequillo, pero ¿Que le pasó? Actúamás fría, con menos contacto. ¿Como puede actuar así, si hace no más de unas dos semanas tenían un lazo similar al de Lynn y él? Lincoln solo tiene una respuestas, ¿Ellas les dijeron sobre Lola?

– _Solo fue un golpe, todos una vez nos lastimarnos. Solo denme una represalia y listo, denme unos golpes o que Lynn lo haga, los que sea. Pero no es necesario quitarme mi único soporte. No es necesario._

– No es necesario.

Un susurro escapo de Lincoln, llamando la atención de todas en la mesa, menos a Lily. La voz fue ligera y casi inaudible, pero el silencio dejó que no sea ignorado. Los ojos azules del albino se preparan para dejar escapar unas lágrimas ¿Cuanto tendrá que llorar, para dejar de sentirse atormentado por ese sentimiento de tristeza? Lana, Lola y Lucy mantuvieron su mirada a su único hermano, hasta que este se levanto de la mesa y dejó el comedor. Lincoln sin discreción, se paso su manga a sus parpados mojados.

**— —**

– ¿Lisa? Soy yo, abre la puerta.

Rita tocó la puerta, siendo tan solo unos segundos para que se abra, y deje acceso al interior del laboratorio. Uno organizado y con gran limpieza, algo que Rita puede sentirse orgullosa, pero no lo está. Le fue, mucho más peculiar la corta infancia de ella, y lo que pudo transitar con su hija. Siente como si ni siquiera le haya enseñado algo.

– Dime el motivo de tu repentino llamado progenitora. Estoy en un proyecto que, tiene gran posibilidades de que funcione esta vez.

Le parece irreal que una niña de su edad le hable de esa forma. Tiene que trabarse en palabras difíciles, estar jugando o discutiendo con sus hermanos por tonterías, y tratar de llamar la atención de sus padres. Como lo hace Lola y Lana. Todos sus hijos tuvieron y están en esa etapa, ¿Por qué ella se la saltó, y dio un paso tan alejado de la infancia, sinsiquiera disfrutarla?

– Ya esta la comida, tienes que bajar.

– Esa petición es algo que me tengoque negar. Por desgracia.

– ¿Por qué?

Rita no quiere que se aleje de la familia, ya Lucy y Lincoln parecen tener problemas. Problemas que, Lincoln deberátener su apoyo al perder a su amigo, pero Rita aunque quisiera, últimamente sus turnos no le dan descanso, teniendo que aceptar un lapso de tiempo un servicio de doble turno. Lynn tampoco, al tener que confrontar una familia sensible por un bicho en su comida.

– Tengo que reanudar mi trabajo que, lo e dejado algo apartado al afectar las redes de esta ciudad.

– ¿Sobre el apagón que ocasionaste?

– Afirmativo.

Asintió con vergüenza, nunca a tenido un fallo que haya afectado a toda la ciudad. Como mucho algunos transformadores, y algunas manzanas pero, nunca toda la ciudad. Rita suspiró, ya a tenido algunos conflictos y charlas largas que su hija, y debe aceptar quesu persistencia es admirable, pero en mal uso.

– Esta bien. Solo no ocasiones un apagón. Ya sabes lo que pasó. Y por eso tu hermano está pasando por un momento difícil.

Sin importar las quejas o cualquier cosa que diga su hija, Rita pone su autoridad en marcha.

– Y si pasa algo, tendrás un castigo de dos meses sin nada relacionado a la ciencia, y irás al taller de manualidades.

Lisa quiso negarse de su castigo para prevenir, o minimizar los lapsos. Teniendo que guardar silencio, pero no pudo evitar chasquear su lengua, y maldecir a un volumen que su madre no pudo escuchar.

– Afirmativo, madre.

– Muy bien cariño, pero igualmente vas a bajar a comer.

Con una sonrisa, le dio la espalda a su hija, para volver al comedor, la boca abierta de Lisa dejo escapar su sorpresa.

– Pero si-

– ¡Sin peros! O te adelanto tu castigo.

Una táctica que, mayormente funciona con sus hijos. Poniendo su autoridad, despuésmostrar una actitud algo sumisa adelante de ellos, e intimidar al dar un castigo que ellos no aceptarían.

– _Maldita primate._

Rita al estar ya cerca de la escalera, dejó de caminar al ver a su único hijo pasar a su lado. Los dos conectaron su mirada, pero Lincoln no se detuvo para decirle nada, solo la ignoró. Ni le propuso su ayuda para cualquiercosa, algo que últimamente le preocupa a Rita.

– Lincoln.

El albino se dio vuelta, al ya estar cerca de la puerta de su cuarto. Sus ojos daban un brillo más llamativo de lo normal, estando a poco de liberar sus lagrimas oprimidas. Sin decir nada, dejo su mirada clavada en su madre, esperando que dijera lo que quiere y después, encerrarse en su cuarto. Algo que ya era normal, pero con menos notoriedad al ayudar a sus hermanas.

– Si necesitas llorar o alguien que te escuche, sabes que estoy siempre disponible.

Eso es lo que pidió todo el tiempo, entonces ¿Por qué no se siente alegre? Espero que sus hermanas lo ayuden, pero lo abandonaron a los días. Espero a que Lucy vuelva para hablarle, pero lo ignora. Ahora su madre le da una oportunidad de librarse de sus angustias pero, ¿Por qué no siente nada? ¿Acaso es por que, volvería a sentirse traicionado como sus hermanas? O ¿Es algo más?

Una risa dejaron que una sonrisa se dibuje en sus labios, un sonrisa que a Rita le llegó un escalofríos, no por miedo, por preocupación.

– Gracias mamá, pero no lo necesito.

Lincoln sin esperar una palabra de su madre,entro a su cuarto, dejando a Rita unos segundos congelada.

– Debo hablar con Lynn.

**— —**

– ¿Y Lisa?

– Ya bajará.

Rita dejó que un suspiro llame la atención de Lynn, al igual que una que otra hija suya. Apoyando sus codos en la mesa, uniendo sus manos para después dejarla caer adelante, formado un triángulo con sus antebrazos.

– Lynn, tenemos que hablar con Lincoln.

La mayoría de las hijas Loud abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, en cambio la deportista, ella solo frunció sus cejas. Disimulando que están en total atención en su comida, dejaron que su principal prioridad sea escuchar la charla que se está por formar.

– ¿Que le pasa a Linky?

Leni sin prestar atención a las miradas desus hermanas, observa los rostro de sus padres con preocupación. Hace tiempo ella se dio cuenta de que su hermano no actúa como siempre.

– Lincoln está algo triste y... solo estamos pensando en que podemos hacer para animarlo.

– Si quieren mi ayuda, estaré contenta de ayudar a Linky.


	11. Capítulo 10

Hace tiempo la joven científica no cena con su familia. Olvidando por completo lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser la presencia de sus hermanas, aunque la extraña atmósfera callada lo hace incomodo, no tanto ya que Lisa no le da interés hablar con ellas. El caso de su padre, el que busca comenzar una conversación, si le irrita. Pero, lo que más le da molestia, es la mirada constante y penetrante de su hermana mayor. ¿Por qué debe cenar en las mesas de losgrandes? Ni ella lo sabe. Su madre le insistió hasta que una amenaza por parte de ella, la obligó a aceptar.

– _¿Ahora que? ¿Ya decidieron sobre el asunto de Lincoln? O ¿Ahora le prestaran atención a Lucy, y olvidarán el incidente de Lola? Cada vez, esto se vuelve más interesante. ¿Acaso, esta emoción es la que alardean mis hermanas al ver sus telenovelas? Es, en efecto, estremecedora._

Como en la mesa de los mayores, en las menores el silencio es casi del mismo calibre de incomodidad. Lola junto a Lily, el ambiente no lo perciben, mostrando su relajante expresión al saborear la comida de su padre. Lola le sintió algo diferente, una falta de sabor esencial que nunca antes le captó en comidas anteriores. Arrugando su nariz, de sus dos orificios exhala el aire de sus pulmones, como gesto de molestia. Indignada por falta de calidad y sabor de su platillo, por infortunio de ella, no puede quejarse al ser preparado por su padre.

Lana da una mirada corta a su hermana. A ella no le interesa si la comida tiene falta o exceso de condimentación. Comida es comida. Pero, su concentración nada discreta aún sigue en el estado emocional de su gemela. Aunque parece que haya vuelto a ser la de siempre, algo no encaja. Las peleas son igual de innecesarias y sin motivo racional, las quejas de sus gustos tan diferentes siguen presentes, pero aún así, algo no encaja en su actitud. La forma en laque se queda pensando por largos tiempos, tan seria e ignorando incluso los insultos de Lana, le da tanta desconfianza,de que todo hayavuelto a la normalidad.

En la mesa de las mayores, Lisa deslizasu plato para adelante, indicando y resaltando la terminación de su cena.

– Agradezco su alimento nocturno unidad paternal. Ahora, si me disculpan volveré a reanudar mi asistencia en mi proyecto. — Dejando su asiento. Abandona el cuarto bajo la mirada de todos los presentes.Lori la persigue al salir de su visión, con la escusa de estar satisfecha. Estando también bajo las mismas miradas que recibió su hermana.

Subiendo con algo de prisa en su caminar, Lori se sorprende unos segundos al ver que Lisa ya había subido en su totalidad las escaleras.

– _¿Como alguien tan pequeña es tan rápido en las escaleras?_

Ese pensamiento transcurre mientras corre en las escaleras. Por suerte, no tuvo dificultad o tropiezos en los escalones.

– Lisa. — Al dar el primer paso en el suelo del pasillo, el ruido ya obtuvo la mirada de su hermana. Pero Lori, prefirió llamarla con su tono autoritario para indicar que la charla es seria. Lisa, solo queda quieta, aceptando la conexión visual de su hermana. ¿Ahora, qué pasaría?

– Dime, unidad fraternal uno. ¿Cual es el motivo de este desperdicio de tiempo? — Su vocabulario absurdamente extenso, y con el fin de sonar profesional, no puede ocultar la molestia de Lisa. Lo minimiza pero, para ella no es lo suficiente.

Lori ignora la molestia de su hermana. Ya que dentro de todo, es lo que mayormente expresa. No es difícil hacer enojar a su hermana con la poca tolerancia que tiene.

– Necesito hablar sobre Lincoln. Tenemos que decidir que hacer con él, si un castigo o hablar con nuestros padres. Hay que demostrar...- Antes que pudiera seguir hablando, Lisa le corta su habla.

– Yo ya dejo mi cargo de superior en este tema Lori. Pierdo mucho tiempo en una situación que fácilmente la pudieron terminar al hablar con nuestros padres. Seguro, terminará en algún reformatorio, si es que, nuestros padres deciden eso o que siga en nuestro techo, alrededor de nosotras. Alimentando el hambre de su depravado ser, como probablemente hizo con Lola. Dejo en tus manos el caso Lori. — Dando la espalda a su hermana, dejo a Lori con la boca entre abierta. ¿De verdad le dijo que su hermano menor, puede ser un abusador sexual? En la cabeza de ella, es algo imposible. El carácter, la educación, las morales que se le implementó en su infancia, va en contra de ser algún delincuente,mucho menos sexual, y con preferencias a infantes.

– ¡Lisa! ¡Lincoln es completamente... -.

– Shh... Lori, nadie, nunca en la vida de la Humanidad, ningún humano a sido puro hasta su muerte... — Estando callada un rato, volvió a retomar su respuesta. Nuevamente, la castaña conecta sus ojos con los de Lori, mostrando ante la mirada de la rubia el enojo que está en aumento.– Bueno, sí, los nacidos que se mataron antes de poder vivir un poco la vida. Pero, lo que quiero llegar, es que nuestro hermano no es ningún santo, ni Leni lo es. No lo cubras si no tienesevidencias. — Esta vez, Lisa con un suspiro retoma su marcha para ir a su cuarto, sin importar si Lori vuelve a llamarla, no cederá.

– Evidencia. ¡Las grabaciones!

Exaltando su rostro, al recordar por qué estaba llamando a la mañana a Lisa, empezó a perseguir con pasos rápidos para llegar al lado de ella.

– ¡Lisa!

– ¿Que? — La niña sin detenerse o dar vuelta, con molestia le responde a su hermana. La cual, no pudo ver el gesto que hizo al contestarle.

– ¿Me podes dar las grabaciones donde Lincoln le hace, eso, a Lola? — No le gusto, para nada, afirmar del acto depravado que aún está en duelo de que si en verdad sucedió. Solo una testigo y única víctima, es la que menos se le puede confiar por la larga lista de mentiras, chantajes y amenazas. Y, sin ninguna evidencia.

– No las tengo. Y antes que me vayas a recriminar, yo tengo un sistema que borra cada cierto tiempo mis grabaciones, ¿Acaso crees que me gusta espiar y guardar cada día de nuestra vida cotidiana? Ayer borré todas las grabaciones de la semana. Solo tengo la de este día. — Al alcanzar la perilla de su puerta, gira su cabeza en un ángulo algo inclinado. – ¿La quieres?

– No. Gracias Lisa. — Su voz alcanza un volumen bajo, casi similar a un murmullo. El desánimo que demuestra, hizo aún más inentendible, pero al estar tan cerca de Lisa, la científica escuchabien las palabras de Lori.

Abre su puerta, y entra a su cuarto. El ruido al volver al marco y estar nuevamente cerrado, fue el indicador de Lori para encaminar a su cuarto.

– ¿_Ahora que hago? Sin las grabaciones de ella, ¿Como haré para mostrar la inocencia de Lincoln? O, puede que me haya llevado un susto al ver como intenta abusar de Lola. Pero ¡No! Eso es imposible, Lincoln no es así. Puede que esté entrando a la pubertad pero, él nunca demostró ser así. Nos quiere bastante para hacernos ese tipo de daño. Los tuve en mis brazos, ¿Como alguien tan dulce puede hacer eso? No siquiera tiene el coraje de desobedecer mis órdenes, y Lola puede llegar a ser peor que yo._

**——**

Otro ruido se vuelve a escuchar. Lincoln en su cuarto, escucho algunos gritos de Lori, y otrosdos ruidos de puertas cerrándose con violencia. Es normal que los ruidos abunden, y las discusiones. A Lincoln, no le sorprende ser espectador o testigo de sus peleas, pero, si le sorprende la nula importancia que ahora le ocasionan sus discusiones. Ese sentimiento arrollador de querer ayudarlas, ya no loatormentan, ¿El motivo? Ni el mismo lo sabe.

– _Parece que Lisa hizo enojar a Lori. Se nota que se olvidaron de mí. No puedo creer que estén peleando por algo absurdo, seguro es algo del internet o algo similar. Es muy seguro, a Lori solo le importa su celular._

Se acomoda en un costado de la cama, estando acostado y disfrutando la comodidad de su colchón. Aunque su semblante y sus bajos ánimos no muestran eso, estando más frustrado y pensativo que otra cosa. Retomando su pensamiento sobre la relación de sus hermanas, la poca atención que le están dando y el distanciamiento de Lucy. Lo que más lo atormenta, es lo último. Para Lincoln su hermana menor, es su única apoyo en toda la ignorancia de las demás. Lo era, mejor dicho, ahora ni siquiera sabe si volverá a sentir su apoyo. ¿Tanto es pedir un poco de compresión y una muestra de cariño de su familia? Él siempre a estado para ellas, también a ayudado a sus padres en ocasiones, aunque a sus hermanas le a dedicado aún más tiempo.

– _Seguir pensando en esto. Me romperá la cabeza. Espero poder dormir bien hoy, no quiero seguir levantándometarde, hará que mis padres se preocupen y entrometan. Ya es tarde para que me den su lástima. ¿Como pude estar buscando eso? Es tan insoportable, ¿Lucy también lo hacía por lástima? Auch, ¿Tan patético soy? — _Al terminar su pensamiento, una expresión de dolor en su rostro surge. ¿De verdad es tan patético, para que una niña menor a el lo consuele? Para Lincoln tiene que ser al revés, el debe ayudarla. Su padre siempre le había dicho eso, él es el hombre de la casa, pero ¿Cuando el hombre de la casa necesita ayuda, debe tenerla, no? Al dar ya mucho de su tiempo y dedicación a sus hermanas, ¿Por qué ellas no? ¿Por qué ellas no se lo devuelven? Consuelo, escucharlo, abrazarlo, poner sus manos en el fuego, ¿Por qué no lo hacen ahora? –_ ¡Espera! ¿Alguna vez lo hicieron?_

Un suspiro, con similitudes a un quejido resuena en las paredes. Su expresión de dolor arruga más su rostro, asomando las lágrimas que se reúnen en los bordes desuspárpados. Siente como uno de todos sus órganos, se aprietan por cuenta propia, como si su función fuese esa, agrandar el dolor que siente en su pecho.

_– _Perdí tanto tiempo, en forzar unas relaciones que, al final no me mostraron el mismo cariño que les di.

Observando un punto en fijo, solo espera poder dormir esta noche. Sus ojos ya le arden de tanto llorar, y sus parpados no reconfortan ese dolor, solo lo empeora al serle dificultoso mantenerlos abiertos, y sintiendo como su propia carne se separa al abrirlos.

**— —**

Los minutos dan la sensación de ser eternos, que solo uno de ellos equivalen a una hora. Eso es lo que sientes los padres de la familia al no tenerrespuesta de su hija rockera. Incluso un conflicto surge entre ellos. Rita le hecha toda la culpa a su marido, al ser él quien le dio permiso deirse. Lynn no lo toma bien, y el conflicto aparentaba a elevarse a otro nivel, pero el tono de su celular interrumpela discusión.

– ¡Hija! — Su voz altanera y feliz, contagian a Rita al escuchar las palabras de su marido.

– ¡Luna! — Son las palabras llenas de alivio de Rita. Ella junto a Lynn ya esperaban lo peor de su hija. El enojo y desesperanza se esfumaron al escuchar la voz de Luna de la otra línea.

– _Hola papá, ¿Por qué tengo tantas llamadas tuyas? ¿Pasa algo malo en casa? _— El sonido de fondo que acompaña la voz de la adolescente, suena con estática y con varios sonidos retumbantes. El parlante del teléfono al no ser de buena calidad, empeoran la claridad.

– ¿Donde estás Luna? ¿Sabes la hora que es? Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que estés a altas horas en la calle. — A veces Lynn llega a interpretar su papel de padre bastante bien, poniendo su autoridad con bastante determinación. Pero, eso le quita el respeto a su imagen cuando a los minutos se disculpa con sus hijas. Siendo para Luna, la figura que infunde mas respeto su madre y hermana Lori.

– _Papá, no es tan tarde, no debes preocuparte-._

– ¿No debo preocuparme? ¡Luna, son las 3 de la mañana! ¿¡Como no voy a estar preocupado, hija!? ¡Como podes ser tan... — Alejando el teléfono para respirar con profundidad, arrugando con mayor presión su frente y apretando su mandíbula con más fuerza, logra calmarse para seguir hablando sin dejar que alguna palabra de alto tono se escape. – ¿Donde estás? — Su ferocidad disminuye, pero su seriedad y tono de mandato son más notorios, provocando que la respuesta de su hija sea tardía.

– _En el club que tocamos, pero después me voy a casa de Sam, ya que Chuck tiene algunos problemas con su auto, no me podrá llevar a casa. Espero que comprendas papá, y perdóname por no avisarte antes. — _Las palabras parecen sinceras, incluso algunos cortos y casi imperceptible sollozos se escuchan. Pero ¿Eso le garantiza que es sincera? Lynn ya a caído en muchos engaños de sus hijas. Quien diría que le tienen tan poco respeto a su propio padre. Lynn se limita a suspirar, cambiando su semblante irritado a uno desanimado.

– Esta bien hija, la próxima vez avísame ante tiempo. No queremos que te pase nada malo Luna.

– _Lo se, gracias papá. Nos vemos en la mañana. — _Se nota el alivio que trasmite la voz de Luna, ignorando por completo la melodía tan melancólica que su padre trasmite. El ignorar o no percatar eso, lo desaniman aún más. Olvidándose de que Rita está a su lado.

– ¿Lynn? ¿Estas bien? ¿Nuestra hija está bien? — En cada pregunta, la rubia con algunas lagrimas asomándose a sus parpadosse acerca a su acompañante. La preocupación es muy notoria en su voz, al igual que sus sollozos que aumentan su frecuencia.

– Esta bien. Me dijo que se quedara en la casa de alguien llamado Sam. — Extrañamente, el señor Lynn se siente cansado. No sabe el por qué de la sensación tan repentina, estando confundido. Pensando los motivos, dejo de hacerlo al recordar lo que tendría que hacer a la mañana. – _Malditos ricos._

– ¿Sam? ¿Es su novio? — Toda su preocupación antes vista, se esfuma poco a poco, relajando sus hombros erguidos.

– No se Rita. Solo me dijo que estaría con él. — Sin interés de seguir la charla, pone su teléfono encima de su mesa de noche, al lado de la lámpara que da la luz en todo el cuarto. Con cansancio en su rostro, sus dedos hacen un poco de presión en el interruptor. – Mañana,debo estar en una reunión para hablar sobre la denuncia que me hizo la familia de ricos. Tanto por una mugrienta mosca. — Un último suspiro concluyesu oración, sin energías de volverse a enojar,apaga la luz.

**— —**

Suspirando de alivio, su aire caliente deja ver una niebla salir de su boca. Estirando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, unos crujidos retumban con gentileza en las paredes del auto, para luego un gemido de satisfacción haga que deje de flexionar sus extremidades. El aire, toda la temperatura en el interior de auto es más cómoda que la de afuera, al igual que el aroma que viaja alrededor de Luna. Como pinceladas en el aire que se expanden y luego desaparecen, son originadas por el cigarrillo que tiene entre sus labios, aunque a Luna no le agrada que le quede ese sabor tan intoxicante y agrio, le pasa la lengua en ellos para humedecer y quitar un poco el ardiente sabor. Arqueando su cuello atrás, llegando a un punto que le duele tenerlo tan flexionado, abre parcialmente sus labios, dejando una abertura que expulsa una cantidad de humo blanco, llegando a chocar y rebotar con el techo del auto. Desvaneciéndose como las otras pinceladas.

– Realmente necesitaba esto. Las cosas se pusieron tensas en casa, puede que necesiten mi ayuda. Nah, Lori se encargará. No por nada es la hermana mayor. — Otra exhalación de su cigarrillo, hace más notoria la llama del extremo blanco. – Cualquier cosa, toda la responsabilidad caerán en mi hermana, no me debo preocupar. — El humo de una nueva exhalación, se expande en sus pulmones inflados. Pensamientos egoístas pasan por su mente, queriendo estar tranquila y olvidándose del conflicto en su familia. Aunque tenga que pensar con cosas tan egoístas para engañarte a sí misma.

– Luna, nosotros ya nos vamos, ¿Estas segura que te querés quedar sola? — Chuck, el conductor del vehículo que todavía tiene el aroma de cigarrillo junto a las pinceladas blancas, abre la puerta de conductor, enfrente de Luna, sentada enel asiento del copiloto.

– Segura como siempre Chuck, igual ya se el camino para volver a mi casa. Solo no debo tomar tanto para no levantar sospecha. — Chocando y arrugando su cilindro lleno denicotina contra el apoya manos del auto, apaga el extremo quemado. Mientras Luna tiene una expresión tranquila y relajada, la de su amigo rockero se arruga al ver como su querido vehículo, tiene otra marca de quemadura de parte de Luna.

– Esta bien, ten cuidado Luna. — Entrando a su vehículo, cerrando la puerta del piloto, la Loud se baja al ver que llega el momento de despedirse, dejando paso libre a sus demás compañeros. Saludando e intercambiando algunas palabras, se despide con los demás.

Unos segundos bastaron para que el auto de gran espacio se perdieran en la calle con poca iluminación. Aunque no quiere quedarse sola, Luna necesita aún más tranquilidad, todo su estrés sobre el asunto de su familia no se desvanecen por completo.

– Bien, ¡Luna Lunatica se divertirá esta noche! — Extendiendo sus brazos al aire, con una señal de rockera en sus manos, camina permaneciendo en esa posición al club. Las luces de diversos colores, cejan los ojos de Luna al estará acostumbrada a la oscuridad de la calle. Los solos de guitarras, los sonidos retumbantes de las baterías, las voces gruesas de los vocalistas y el aroma penetrantes y suaves que salen dela entrada, le dan emoción a Luna, una excitación y escalofríos invaden todo su cuerpo al ver que, esta noche sí se divertirá.


	12. Capítulo 11

** Penúltimo capítulo **

Elfestejo para los jóvenes fiesteros ya casi llega a su final, la primera hora de la mañana no es lejano. Estando más frío que la última vez que Luna estuvo en la calle inundada de oscuridad. Ella se arropa con su vestimenta,que no es adecuada para una temperatura tan baja, exponiendo bastante sus piernas y brazos, sin ningún abrigo a su disposición.

– Quien diría que esta noche sería tan fría.

Su titubeante voz por el frío que choca con su cuerpo, hace dificultoso muchos movimientos, sintiendo poco a poco las consecuencias de esta bajo los ligeros vientos fríos. La calle, sin tener ningún farol funcional, al estar próximo la salida del sol pero, estando en total oscuridad todavía la noche. Un gran silencio, hace más notorio y ruidosos los pasos de Luna, siendo el único sonido de la noche si no fuese sus jadeos y choques de sus dientes temblorosos. Otros chicos al igual que ella, están la calle al estar en el mismo club de ella, siendo muy pocos los adolecentes interesados en el rock. En mayoría, todos son generosos y de buena compañía. Royal Woods nunca fue una ciudad que temer.

– No entiendo el escándalo de papá, todos nos conocemos en esta ciudad. — Suspirando con cansancio, además de sus brazos casi dormidos por el continuo uso de la guitarra, y de su voz, esta cansada de los regaño innecesarios para ella. Ya tiene quince años, llegando a los dieciséis, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Incluso tiene un poco de experiencia de conducción, aunque no puede usar un auto con totalidad de confianza, sabe lo básico. – Tanto escándalo por estar de noche en una ciudad sin asesinatos ni abusos hace años. — Al terminar su oración, pasan segundos para dejar de caminar, y abrir sus ojos como laboca al darse cuenta de su error. – _Mierda._

Su expresión tranquila fallece, dando lugar a la preocupación que tanto le costó olvidar. Los retumbantes pasos de ella, aumentan su velocidad y continuidad. Llegando al extremo de la acera, dobla para seguir en la misma acera, observando al suelo con unos parpados entre abiertos por la tan fuerte opresión en sus expresiones, dando a conocer incluso a arrugas inexistentes. Tan solo unos pasos son suficientes para llegar a una abertura entre dos edificios, siendo un callejón con suficiente espacio para el paso de tres personas. En la oscuridad del callejón, Luna lo rebasa sin darle importancia, ni darle una mirada por curiosidad, pero la voz de un hombre detiene su andar, relajando su rostro por la sorpresa, pero poniendo tenso su cuerpo. Sin poder evitar o calmar sus latidos que crecen a cada segundo por el temor y paranoia que tiene.

– ¿Luna Loud? Vaya. Quien diría que la rockera al fin y al cabo no solotiene la imagen de una rebelde, si no que también lo es.

Nada familiar. Esa voz nunca la haescuchado, de ninguna parte le suena reconocida, entonces ¿Como sabe su nombre? Su apellido es muy reconocido por todo Royal Woods, eso lo tiene más que aclarado pero, su nombre e imagen, al igual que su pequeña reputación por su voz y talento en la música Rock, no es suficiente para que una persona que vive en las calles a la madrugada la reconozca. O puede que solo esté siendo paranoica, pero no es razón suficiente para bajar la guardia, aunque sea su ciudad la más calmada, el miedo de estar sola con una persona en la noche, no disminuye.

– Te estoy hablando niña, ¿Por qué me ignoras? No es raro ver a un adulto fumar. — Atrás de ella, la imagen de la persona propietaria de la voz que habla con Luna, sale del callejón para mostrar su rostro. Un sonido leve y silbante suena detrás de ella, siendo el causante de su curiosidad, dando media vuelta para observar como pinceladas de humo blanco se separan y disipan en el aire, permaneciendo solo su aroma característico, como diverso.

– ¿Quien eres, y como sabes mi nombre? — Con una tonalidad seria y a la defensiva, sus cejas se inclinan al igual que arrugan su alrededor.

– ¿Lo dices en serio? — Esperando la respuesta de Luna, la cual nunca llegó, solo resolviendo y correspondiendo su mirada seria, todo en un tiempo el cual gasta para exhala todo el humo blanco de sus labios. – Parece que sí. Bueno, dime, ¿Como no saber de una de las diez Loud? Son muy conocidas, más de lo que crees. Y pensar que yo creía que no sos ignorante, cuanto me equivoque.

La mirada de seriedad aumentan, al igual que surge su molestia como acompañante. Con solo ver el rostro que muestra serenidad, pero a la vez una seriedad tan sólida, que asusta a Luna al estar conectando sus miradas. Pero aún, el enojo que producen sus anteriores palabras, no se ve intimidado.

– ¿Que? ¿Me estás diciendo idiota? — Su semblante serio, se corrompe por su enojo mostrado, sin temer de mostrar una mirada con intensiones hostiles. Siendo como repuesta del otro hombre con cabello negro, otra exhalación directa a la cara de Luna. Sin inmutarse por el aroma, entre cierra sus ojos para no sufrir una irritación temporánea.

– No tanto como tu hermana Leni. — Un gruñido y el exponer una pequeña parte de sus dientes son sus respuestas, pero aún, el hombre se muestra indiferente, mostrando casi nulo interés en la conversación, pero sigue el flujo de esta. – Tiene buen cuerpo, pero no es de mi interés, es muy joven. Me dan asco los jóvenes. — Jugando con su cigarrillo, moviendo entre sus dos dedos flexionados, moviéndolo con su muñeca de arriba para abajo, culpable de que caiga su colilla quemada. Levantando su cabeza, observando el cielo negro, con una no tan grande cantidad de estrellas dispersas.

– ¿Que mierdaestas hablando, maldito pervertido? — Dando un paso adelante, sus ojos se entrecierran por el enojo y la presión que hace en sus cejas, arrugado sus facciones.

– Me llamo Alfred, y no soy ningún pervertido. ¿Eres sorda? Dije que no me interesan las jóvenes, son muy... como tú. — Con la punta flamante de su cigarro, apunta a Luna, quedando confundida un rato, para luego reaccionar y captar del simple insulto a su persona.

– ¿¡Que?! ¡Como que, como yo! — Llevando su mano izquierda a su pecho, con su palma abierta se la lleva en medio de sus pequeño bultos, siendo el lugar donde sus ojos castaños apuntan por un rato.

– Planas... — Escapando por su inconsciencia, hacen que la furia de Luna sea reemplazada por una gran sorpresa, congelando sus actos. En cambio, Alfred solo saca su mano izquierda de su bolsillo, llevándolo a su cabello semi largo peinado para atrás, pasando toda su palma en su cabellera negra. – Se me escapo, quise decir inmaduras. Pero no sobre ese tipo de inmaduras, si no por su carácter.

Parece que estuviese nervioso por su corrección, moviendo sus palmas adelante de ella, mostrando su reincorporación cambiando su sorprendida expresión por la misma molestia que antes, aliviando un poco tal enojo al ver su palma izquierda, concentrada por la falta del meñique de su mano.

– _Esto ya no me da buena espina. Seguro es un drogadicto. _— Al notar tal detalle, la idea de una tortura por la falta de mercadería, o falta de paga de algún narcotraficante le viene a la cabeza, perdiendo la mayor parte de su enojo con inseguridad. Inspeccionando la zona de reojo con seriedad, pero permaneciendo su arrugada frente, observa con disimulo, aunque los ojos de Alfred permanecen en ella. Sin decir nada, da media vuelta para que con apures empiece su vuelta a su casa. Ocultando señal de miedo, siendo todo lo contrario en su interior, volviendo a sentir los palpitantes de su órgano vital.

Dejando atrás a el fumador, lleva a sus labios otra vez su adicción. Con su mirada en la nuca de Luna, la sigue sin parpadear, hasta que deja escapar el humo blanco de su interior, formando de sus labios un sonrisa extensa, y de influir temor. Formando palabras, permaneciendo tal gesto que originalmente debe trasmitir alegría, esta expresa placer del temor.

– Así que ya te vas, quiero seguir hablando Luna... pero ¿De qué? — La voz indiferente que usa para hablar con ella, cambia en su totalidad, siendo sombría en todossu aspectosauditivo. – Que te parece... del pequeño abuso que le hizo a Lola tu hermanito Lincoln.

Quieta, dejando de mover sus piernas firmes y decididas, aún con miedo se mostraba, hasta que el diálogo del sujeto la congelan. Los temblores en sus piernas hacen débil su deber de soporte, sus gestos faciales muestran su gran impacto y temor de aquellas palabras, las cuales poseen gran peso en ella. A los instantes, una pregunta que quiere hacerle a Alfred, inundan con demás enigmas asociados. ¿Comosabe eso? El sujeto solo tiene aspecto de vagabundo ydelincuente, aunque su vestuario parezca viejo como barato, dan esa imagen, ¿Como alguien como él sepa eso? Ella junto a sus hermanas lo están ocultando, aún cuando no le agrada la idea, prefiere decirles a sus padres o podría llevarlo a la policía por abuso sexual con penetración, aunque esto último no esté confirmado.

– ¡Ohh! Así que es cierto. Su familia es un desastre con muchas sorpresas.

Las risas nacen de los labios malolientes del hombre, unas discretas pero sin ocultar su descaro. Cortando su diversión, se agarra el pecho al sentir como una oleada de tos lo ataca sin avisar, llamando la atención de Luna, siendo esta surgida antes de toser con violencia y sin tener tiempo de respirar correctamente.

– ¿Qué? — Con una sensación de opresión en sus cuerdas vocales, su volumen de voz es diminuto, como si de un quejido diminuto se tratase. Hasta que el hombre recupere el aliento, será respondida.

– ¿He? ¿Acaso no sabes? Bah, es una pregunta estúpida, seguro que no sabes. — Teniendo su espalda recostada por la pared, desecha su cigarrillo al tener poco tabaco a su disposición. Dejando que en el suelo siga elevando su humo junto a la chispa de su exterior. Su mano con hedor al tabaco, es llevada al bolsillo de su pantalón oscuro, sin color claro por la falta de luz. – Ustedes, toda su familia, cada uno de ustedes sin excepción. Tienen rumores.

– ¿Qué? — Su confusión crece, sin notar su expresión arrugada y llena de intriga, reacción que le da gracia a Alfred, siendo para él algo lamentable. Dejando que su risa no sea contenida.

– Sí, es obvio que ustedes no saben, no se por que hice una pregunta tan estúpida. En fin, todas de ustedes tienen rumores, de todo tipo. Me sorprende muchas veces de los que dicen, de amenaza, acoso y sexo, y yo me pregunto ¿Como unas menores de edad pueden hacer eso? Algo horroroso a mi parecer, pero al ya estará acostumbrado a todo eso por ser deRoyal Forest, las cosas no son tan sorprendente. — Sin interés e incluso realizando desdén en ocasiones, le cuenta a Luna, la cual aún persiste en su sorpresa, parpadea en escasas veces. – Pero, el rumor más fresco, es que tu hermanito, el albino loco que con seguridad será castrado, se ha tirado con tu hermanita. La verdad, si no fuese alguien tan cuerdo, tendría envidia a los jueces de sus certámenes. — Como si fuese un chiste, sus carcajadas aumentan de frecuencia, como de volumen. Solo bastan unos segundos para que Luna capte todo, y con un gruñido como con un calor en su interior se acerca al hombre con falta del meñique, poniendo todo su cuerpo rígido al caminar sin temor, posiciona su mano derecha detrás de su cintura con una separación de la misma, para dar una bofetada al rostro de Alfred.

– ¿¡De qué mierda estás hablando bastardo!? Mis hermanas nunca harían eso ¡Lola nunca haría algo así! Y ¡Lincoln...! — Su muestra de enojo por las palabras del fumador, decaen a la confusión cuando intenta defender el nombre de su hermano albino. – Lincoln... Él no... ¿No lo haría? — La carencia de confianza en su palabra, y el sentimiento indefinido a su hermano, teniendo una mezcla de confundesy enojo a su nombre.

– ¿No? — Tornando con lentitud una recta posición, tocando sus mejillas palpitantes con un suave tacto de sus dedos, su sonrisa con intenciones de querer fertilizar las llamas de la intriga y enojo en la hija Loud, es dibujadaen su rostro para luego reír. Un gesto que solo le trasmite asco a Luna, aunque ella está concentrada y perdida en sus pensamientos. – Niña, vos confirmaste que es verdad, con solo ver tu reacción es más que obvio.

Los ojos confusos e impactados por la revelación, se mezclan en sus rasgos faciales, desfigurando y dando a revelar arrugas nunca antes vistas. Los dos marrones de distintos tonos chocan en la oscuridad, sin percatarse la aproximación de una manta de luz a la lejanía, con su color anaranjado robando territorio en la azul casi negra noche. Relajando su rostro, adoptando su indiferente expresión que al principio mostró, el fumador suspira con un cansancio que confunde de más a Luna.

– Te diré esto Loud, y no lo tomes como algo ligero. Si es verdad, lo cual eso ya se, lo del rumor del abuso, no lo dejes esperando para que alguien más se de cuenta y lo detenga. Solo harás que el abusador deje más dañada a tu hermana, y te digo que es más que seguro, atacará a otra de tus hermanas. La pregunta será, ¿Será otra de las menores, o irá a las más desarrolladas? — Sin mostrar que esta jugando con sus palabras, sin opacar la seriedad de la situación, sigue conectando sus iris con los de la joven.

Para Luna, el peso de las palabras oprimen su confuso interior, siendo como consecuencia un palpitar en los territorios inferiores de su cerebro. Sus brazos tiemblan por el miedo, que ni ella sabe de que se origina, sus piernas se flexionan aún más para abajo, al dejar de poner fuerza para no caer al suelo, siendo la acción que hacevolver a poner su consciencia en su entorno, tomando solo unos segundos para que tenga la capacidad de contestar, alivianando sus confusiones, pero no quitando el peso de tales.

– Él... no, Lincoln. Nunca haría eso. — Cada vez que intenta ocultar la declaración, cada vez que intenta dejar entre la familia tal atrocidad, que incluso la víctima afirma con fiereza que sí, que su hermano sí lo hizo, le es más difícil ocultar el enojo que le tiene a él. Aún cuando es verdad que está confundida, estando en su interior la pizca de querer más pruebas para que muestre la inocencia de Lincoln, inocencia que espera que sea cierta.

– No lo repetiré niña, un abusador, cuando ya tiene en su mente que es intocable en su territorio y que no será castigado por sus placeres, es imparable. Toma provecho en todo momento, deja su marca y hace mentalmente débil a sus víctimas. Evita eso Luna, se ronda rumores que eres una rebelde, problemática y mucho más, pero evita que tu hermano arruine aún mas tu familia.

– ¿_Es verdad? ¿Lincoln hará todo eso? Se que es el hombre de plan pero, ¿Es tan perversamente desgraciado para hacer todo eso? ¿Lo hará? _— En sus pensamientos, las escenas de Lola en la junta de hermana llorando, cuando la llevó en su cuarto y le volvió a mostrar su belleza, con el mismo procedimiento de la primera vez, siendo por suerte y éxito pero, no borra el desagrado que le da las acciones de su hermano en contra de Lola.

Alfred mantiene su mirar al cuerpo congelado de Luna, siendo capaz de observar por la tenue luz de los faroles lejanos, el constante movimiento repetitivo de sus ojos, moviendo en diferentes direcciones al azar. Hasta que, con rapidez y sin previo aviso levanta su mirada, señalando con sus ojos el pecho de Alfred por la altura superior de este, al ver al frente es lo primero que encuentra. Sin decir nada, empieza a correr a la dirección que en el principio quiso ir, pero por la curiosidad y la entrometida aparición del fumador, fue retrasada.

– Que lastima del chico, se decía que es muy buen chico, estúpido pero bueno. Bueno,las cosas buenas de la vida son escasas, o se pudren por la relaciones de otras personas ya putrefactas.

Las calles son largas, pero la ciudad no es tan extensa, aunque para Luna, al tener una resistencia entremediay un cansancio en su cuerpo, a solo pocas calles y esquinas solo fue cuestión de tiempo para tropezarse con sus propios pies. Caída que daño su rodilla izquierda como la derecha, pero el dolor se concentra más en la primera mencionada. Cosa que dificulta el mantenerse parada, y más al querer caminar, teniendo que recurrir a la ayuda del apoyo a las paredes cercanas. Su falda al solo cubrir poca parte de sus piernas, expone sus heridas superficiales, pero que dañan con el dolor la funcionalidad de sus piernas.

– Mierda.

En un intento de querer avanzar, el quejido provoca el insulto lanzado al aire de Luna. Levantando su cabeza, abre sus ojos de sorpresa al ver como el amanecer es cercano, siendo más visible que antes.

– A mi, nadie me engaña. Los minutos nocturnosparecen más cortos que los diurnos.

Quejándose, al percatarse desde ante que la noche aparenta ser más corta que el día, solo deja su opinión del momento.

– Debo llegar, aún cuando tenga esta maldita herida.

Desprendiendo enojo por su debilidad por un golpe superficial, sigue su caminata lenta y precavida, desplazando su mano en las paredes, apoyándose para pedir el equilibrio que a ella le falta. Las calles que aún le falta rebasar, son bastante al estar al casi el límite de la ciudad, mientras que su hogar está al otro extremo.


	13. Capítulo 12

La mañana ya da a resplandecer su sol a la esquina de su salida, tomando ya la mayoría del territorio de la nocturna oscuridad. Con algunas nubes decorando el cielo, los habitantes de la ciudad continúan con sussueños al ser un domingo, día de la semana que más sacan provecho para descansar o hacer actividades, las cuales no pueden por el tiempo o por no ser el mejor momento.

Un ruido de bajo volumen y corto, es soltado por el reloj alarma de Lincoln, joven albino que descansa en su cama sin intenciones de levantarse, estando sumergido en su sueño. Tapado con una manta abrigada, el joven posa una posición cómoda, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que en la mesa de noche el reloj marca la hora marcada. 7 P.M. la hora que habitualmente el joven despierta, siendo esta una ocasión de excepción, además de haber estado en otro de sus pensamientos que solo lastiman sus seguridades.

En un caso distinto pero a la vez no tan lejano, en los cuartos de sus hermanas, estas siguen en susplacidosdescansos, siendo en casos de algunas el poder levantarse temprano, pero niegan y vuelven a recostarse. Solo algunas tuvieron un insomnio similar al del albino, siendo Luan por sus inseguridades del tema de Lola, la ausencia de su hermana rockera, y la preocupación que le trae esta última por un incidente que surgió la última vez que se fue a tocar. La otra es Lori, pensando en su hermano, más específico en la situación que está, y ni siquiera sabe si él al menos está enterado, porque si fuese el caso él hubiese estado disculpándose de rodillas, o querer aclarar o excusar si de verdad haya hecho algo.

En todo el desorden de su mente, llego a la conclusión de tener la necesidad de hablar con Lincoln. Provocando que otro río de dudas surjan, siendo el inicio de este con la pregunta del, ¿Por qué antes no que hablo? Así las cosas, puede que hayan avanzado a su conclusión, y no a la disolución de sus hermanas, siendo obvio al ver como algunas ni se hablan, o el hecho de que las actividades de sus hermanas se congelaron, algo que al saber que Luna se haya ido a tocar, le dio la sensación que estavolviendo al curso normal a la situación. Cayendo dormida con el objetivo de hablar con él, que les aclare sus dudas e informarle de la situación si es que no esta bien ubicado.

Una decisión ya tomada pero aúnnoejecutada, puede que llegue a ser entrometida por la llegada de la cansada Luna.

– ¡L-Llegue! — Con la satisfacción de cumplir su objetivo, la respiración costosa hace que le complique su integración a su estado normal, siendo este al expulsar el oxígeno por su boca, le secaron su garganta, siendo otro indicio de estar tan cansado. – Estoy por morirse, necesito beber algo. — Tomando una extensa exhalación por su nariz, adapta una posición recta para caminar, quejándose en el primer paso por su dolor de rodilla. Culpable de su retraso, pero por le tiempo la corta hemorragia dejó de expulsar su sangre, pero aún mantiene los residuos que había en la acera.

Caminando arrastrando su pierna izquierda, se apoya con lo más cercano, siendo ahora el caso de sofá, avanzando y decidida de ir a la cocina, beber algo para pensar en los que hará.

Bajando el vaso de vidrio, haciendo que el choque de la superficie de recipiente contra la mesa de los menores haga un sonoro ruido, pero no tanto para que sea escuchado hasta la segunda planta. Observando el jugo de naranja, removiendo su líquido por olas, en el se puede reflejar a ella misma, aunque sin mucha claridad. Con una mirada seria, persiste en la posición la cual había bajado el vaso.

– _Debo hablar con papá y mamá, eso es muy obvio. Pero ¿Cuando? Si lo hago ahora será muy repentino y puede que lo tomen como una broma, o les afecte bastante, más de lo que les debe de afectar. Pero si lo hago más tarde, puede que Lana o incluso Lisa sean víctima de él, ¿Que hago?... Esto no hubiera pasado si Lincoln no le haría eso a Lola, ¡Acaso no puede solo masturbar su corto y precoz pene! — _Con claras señales de enojo, Luna aprieta el vaso, siento tanta la fuerza que empieza a temblar al querer aplicar aún más. Sus cejas se arquea para abajo, abriéndose suslabios mostrando sus dientes, siendo otra señal el estar con todo su cuerpo rígido por la impotencia de poder decidir.

– _Si, los delitos como esos dañan mucho a las personas, no se debe de alargar la sentencia del desgraciado que lo cometió. _— Con un ideología plasmada en su cabeza, siendo también significado de su justicia, Luna levanta el vaso para dar un último trago. Bajando como la anterior vez, pero con más fuerza en el impacto. – Bien, es hora de que este asunto se vuelva totalmente familiar, y que se resuelva como tal.

Sin temor de hacer ruido, le fue costos subir las escaleras, tomando en cuenta su pierna al estar por tocar la puerta de su madre, viendo como la hinchazón aún no se alivió desde el recorrido, siendo este uno duradero no por la distancia, si no la velocidad la cual era conducida.

Con un gesto de disgusto, desvía su objetivo y se dirige al baño, sitio que no está tan lejos, siendo solo unos pasos lo suficiente para llegar.

– _La habitación de mamá y papá estámuy cerca del baño... aprovechadores. _— Sacando una conclusión que a simple se puede llegar a la respuesta sin muchos rodeos, Luna se da cuenta recientemente, viendo como sus padres sacan provechos para ellos mismos también, siendo para ella algo egoísta pero no tan grave.

**— —**

– ¡Auch!

En manos con un trozo de algodón mojado con agua oxigenada, se limpia su herida sintiendo un poco del dolor al presionar la hinchazón. Sin muchas vueltas, enreda su rodilla con una venda, sin importarle que el dolor aumente, siendo algo ligero a comparación que el principio. Estirando su pierna, asiente en frente del espejo con una mirada seria, determinada en ser la persona que termine el problema, y evitar que llegue a niveles los cuales no se puedan solucionar. Con su ropa con algo de tierra, sus manosreciénlimpiadas por el tener que apoyarse de las paredes, Luna sale del baño con un ligero desequilibrio. Pero ella le toma importancia a tal condición.

Nuevamente adelante de la puerta, detiene su mano la cual está a solo unoscentímetros de golpear la madera, tomando en cuenta de que sus hermanas están durmiendo, y el hacer ruido sería arriesgarse que estas se despierten y se entrometan en su objetivo.

– Me arriesgare. — Cambiando el rumbo de su mano, agarra la perilla y abre la puerta con lentitud, estremeciendo de miedo en las dos ocasiones que los chirridos son producidos por el estado de la puerta.

– ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? — En un susurro audible, llama a sus padres mientras cierra la puerta a su espalda, brincando de la sorpresa al hacer que el marco choque con fuerza con la entrada.

– ¿Luna? Que bien que de verdad llegaste temprano, tenía pensado en darte un castigo... Bueno igualmente te daré un castigo jovencita. — Luna pierde el aliento por la voz altanera y subida de volumen de su padre, observando que él está en su cama, al lado de su madre aún durmiendo, sentado en el borde dándole a su hija una mirada de reojo rápida. Lynn está acomodándose una corbata, dando un toque más serio a su padre junto a su traje y saco. Pero que él esté tan formal y además, mostrando una seriedad pocas veces vistas en su padre hace que le pregunte el motivo, aunque al principio solo era un pensamiento para ella sola.

– ¿Por qué estás tan formal? — Al hablar en voz alta, se levanta su mano para taparse su boca, pero se detiene a la mitad del recorrido. Mirando a su padre, con su rostro demostrando la ansiedad de la respuesta y el miedo de que él, se moleste o que haya tocado un tema delicado. Un miedo que nunca en su vida, el motivo sea la presencia de su padre. Y para Luna, es un temor bastante preocupante para ella.

– Debo solucionar algunos temas, que me esta molestando mucho. Y si yo pierdo en el asunto, te juro que la próxima vez que me veas, estaré en una celda. — Sin mirar a su hija, terminandode acomodar su corbata, se para pero siente sus zapatos desajustados, quejándose para volver a sentarse en el borde de la cama. Ocasionando que Rita se mueva, pero sigue en su sueño algo flojo.

– _¿Qué? ¿Celda? — _Sin duda alguna, el ver a su padre tan histérico por algún asunto, que le apetece preguntar pero le da miedo como termine, siendo que para ella, terminara en una respuesta con furia de parte de su padre.

– Luna, ¿Para qué viniste? — Su padre al terminar de ajustar los cordones de sus zapatos, este deja de estar sentado, estando de perfil para Luna, mientras él, alestar en frente de su guardarropa con un espejo incrustado busca imperfecciones en su atuendo, al igual que en su rostro.

– Yo... Yo, vine a hablar d-de Lincoln. — Sin respuesta clara, la rockera se sorprende ella misma de su nerviosismo, y el repentino sentimiento de inseguridad que carcome su coraje. El enojo al enterarse de lo que sucedió entre Lola y Lincoln, bajaron sus llamas, siendo ahora reemplazadas por unas ligeras flamas que apenas contactan en su interior. Confusa, Luna no entiende el gran cambio, siendo inconsciente que al estar adelante de su padre, rebosando respeto con su imagen, hace que gran parte de su enojo guiado por su instintos bajen de intensidad.

– ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué le pasa? Espero que no haya hecho nada estúpido. — Dando sus últimos arreglos mientras le contesta a su hija, Lynn dobla su cuerpo para querer frente a su hija, acercándose a ella para acortar la distancia, tornando con más seriedad el asunto, adoptando la misma faceta seria a en todo momento esta presente. Distinto caso que Luna, entorpeciendo su habla y siendo incapaz de ver a los fijosojos de su padre.

– En realidad, sí... Hizo una estupidez. — Insegura de sus palabras, y teniendo conflicto de seguir con su declaración, sintiendo ahora un miedo aparte que el estar adelante de la figura paternal suya, con una seriedad y hostilidad en sus pupilas, encerradas en un aro marrón con tonalidad negras, siendo estos tonos más claros al acercarse a sus iris negros.

– Ya me venía venir algo similar. Desde el funeral de Clyde a cambiado bastante su hermano... ¿Se cortó las venas? — Disolviendo poco a poco su fiereza, expresa en su voz la tristeza que le trasmite al hablar de su hijo. Volviendo con su seriedad actual, pero con menos desinterés.

– No.

– ¿Bebé alcohol? — Mientras dice su posibilidad sobre lo que lo que hace o hizo su hijo, sus ojos se oprimen, concentrando el enojo que le surge al haber una posibilidad. Siguiendo la misma expresión en el resto de la charla.

– N-no. — Desviando su mirada, olvidó de su fragancia al tabaco, y el alcohol que tomó en la fiesta, sintiendo miedo que su padre capte su hedor. Aunque, el sudor y su aroma corporal también baña su cuerpo, opacando a cierto grado el rastro de sus adicciones.

– ¿Escapa de casa?

– No.

– ¿Regala golosinas a menores?

– No. — Aún con su vista al suelo, la tonalidad tímida de su voz, da un rotundo cambio a una respuesta directa. Sin temor y con seguridad en sus palabras, o así es como interpreta su padre al escuchar a Luna, siendo un caso totalmente contrario. Lynn siempre vio la relación de su hijo y Luna como una de la más cercana, un vínculo bastante sólido.

– Entonces, ¿Que hizo? No me viene otra posibilidades malas a la cabeza. — Levantado su mano a la cabeza, acariciando sus restantes cabellos,eleva su mentón, teniendo una vista al techo de su cuarto, notando la existencia de unas manchas oscuras, con otras en su interiores con tonos más claros y con un color original a la pintura, pero con más opacidad. – _¿Desde cuándo esta eso ahí? — _Pensativo, tal suciedad obtiene la atención temporal de Lynn.Frunce su ceño al pensar que debe eliminar tales manchas.

– Bueno... No se como decirlo, papá. — Con dificultades, siendo más sensible con sus latidos del corazón, teniendo la capacidad de sentirlos sin poner su mano en su pecho, ganando más radio sus bombeos en su interior. El temor de la reacción de su padre, es la dificultad más grande en el tema, además de ser la misma sensación, la que provoca la torpeza de sus movimientos, y el cansancio rápido de sus piernas por el temblor repetitivo pero poco notorio.

– Dilo de una vez hija, tengo una reunión con gente... importante. — Esa es una definición que Lynn, le hubiese gustado no decir y cambiarla por la verdadera personalidad de aquellas personas. Cambiando con poca notoriedad sus rasgos, arrugando aún más su rostro y comprimir sus labios para negar que insultos salgan de ahí, Lynn sigue con la misma posición. – _Lana podrá ayudarme... No, mejor no le digo nada, puede que me pida que compre otro reptil o que le consiga otro perro maloliente._

En palabras, la situación es fácil de declarar pero, para que se lleve al acto es otra situación. Viendo un poco más arriba de la cintura de su padre, Luna por su indecisión de querer decirle, pero con un conflicto desconocido que da gran espacio en su mente, le impide ver a los ojos penetrantes de Lynn. Característica que le sigue dando gran impresión a su hija, y puede que sea el potenciador del temor en declarar la situación a su padre. Respirando con una calma y con lentitud, el aire que entra y sale de sus pulmones, hacen que sus preocupaciones se vayan mientras está mentalizando una mejor situación.

– _¿Que está haciendo? _— Cuando el sonido de su hija alrespirar y exhalar sonoramente, hace que el interés de las manchas del techo, cambien el rumbo de su mirada por la actividad de su hija. Extrañado por la acción de Luna, pero algo curioso de cómo terminara. Hasta que, el leve sonido de un zumbido electrónico viniendo de su reloj de muñeca, hace que recuerde la reunión que debe presentarse. Junto a Lynn, Luna también deja su actividad con más calma en ella, para ver el reloj de su padre.

– Hija, si no me vas a decir, entonces me tendré que ir, se me hace tarde. — Al hablarle, Luna no tiene tantos problemas al hacer contacto visual, siendo su temor sustituido por el asombro de la despedida de su padre.

– ¿Qué? No, papá, no puedo decírtelo después. — Se interpone en el camino del mayor, levantando su brazos derechos, llamando la atención de su padre sin notarlo. Lynn al ver los ojos castaños de su hija, con lágrimas acumuladas en los bordes inferiores de sus párpados, dando una impresión a su padre, tal que expresiones molestas y serias, se desvanecen en una de asombro con sus labios levemente separados. Luego de unos segundos de miradas silenciosas por Lynn, y sollozos con la misma posición evitando la salida de su padre por parte de Luna, el adulto abandonando gran parte de su indiferencia decide hablar.

– ¿Por qué, Luna? ¿Que tipo de estupidez hizo Lincoln?

– Una... una muy grande papá. — Con lentitud, empieza a bajar sus brazos, pero sus lagrimas ya son liberadas y no puede dejar que expulsarlas. Aumentando la preocupación de su padre, Lynn solo espera que siga, intrigado y con gran preocupación sobre lo que hizo su hijo. Al ver como su hija llora, incapaz de hablar por los sollozos, solo provocando que la preocupación paternal de Lynn aumenten.

– Luna, dime hija, ¿Qué cosa hizo Lincoln? Estoy seguro que lo podré solucionar. Solo, dilo, no te lo guardes. — Insistente con sus palabras, apoya su mano adornada con su reloj en el hombro de su hija. Gesto que alivian poco a poco a la chica, hasta desaparecer sus quejidos y parando su lagrimeo.

– Dímelo. — Con gentileza, su mano experta en preparar una gran variedad de comidas, secan sus lagrimas de su rostro. Sonriendo a su hija, trasmite el mismo calor paternal del que ella está acostumbrada, con la misma delicadeza que siempre se a acostumbrado a ser tratada por su padre.

Al sentir los dedos de su padre en su rostro, secando sus lágrimas, mirándola con una sonrisa y apoyando con palabras, Luna sonríe levemente mostrando que el tratar de Lynn a ayudado y disminuido su preocupación, sintiendo más confianza en ella misma para confesar y salvara asus hermanas al igual que aella, de las manos de su hermano. Pero, en su mente, un pensamiento de ocultar y seguir como siempre, sin hacer nada y dejar en manos de su hermana mayor Lori el plan. Un plan que nunca se a dicho, ni siquiera sabe si hay uno pero, su consciencia al recapacitar, expulsa esa idea. Agitando su cabeza de lado a lado como señal de negación a ceder a tal idea egoísta.

– Papá. Te diré lo que Lincoln, le hizo a Lola.

**— —**

Las caricias de los rayos del sol, entrando y golpeando las mejillas de Lincoln solo mejoran la sensación de estar acostado. Hace unos instantes el despertó de sus sueños, quedando con la mirada fija al techo, con sus parpados ocultando la mayoría de sus ojos, algo entrecerrados.

– Tengo sed. Pero seguro que despertare a alguien si hago mucho ruido... O meencuentre con mamá. Estoy seguro que me obligará a que hable con ella, y es lo único que no quiero. Arruinaría el comienzo de este día. — Sus labios secos, dejando una abertura abierta al terminar de hablar, solo muestran la fatiga que tiene, estando aún somnoliento por su reciente despertar. Culpable de unos ruidos proveniente de el exterior de su cuarto. Aquellos mismos que le despiertan la curiosidad de quien es él que esta despierto, pero no quiere salir afuera por ahora.

– Espero queLucy hoy si quiera hablar conmigo. O tendré que recurrir a otro método para quitar mis penas.

Al elevar los extremos de sus labios hacia arriba, dejando que forme una curva sus labios. Al sonreír, sus ojos entrecerrados con unas ojeras debajo de ellos, no tan notoria pero si perceptible, contrastando por completo con su sonrisa. La cual incluso Lincoln reconoce que es muy forzada al no ser verdadera e instintiva, como cualquier sonrisa de los demás.

– Voy a orinar.

Esforzándose, se levanta de su cama. Hace días sus metas se esfumaron, dejando un hueco de intriga sobre que hacer. Sin pasatiempos, ni el sentimiento que arrastra a laspersonas a hacer sus pasiones, se la a pasado pensando en muchas cosas del pasado, como presente y del futuro. Llenando ese hueco con incertidumbres requiriendo respuestas pronto.

– Puede que solo siga el trabajo de papá. Y si él llega a comprarun lugar para ser el jefe, puede que lo herede. En esta familia se heredan muchas cosas inútiles, y si tengoexperiencia en la cocina, puede que sea el más calificado a que sea mío en el futuro.

Hablando en susurros, su mirada permanece en el suelo, siendo capaz de también observar de reojo la puerta sin mucha calidad. Al abrirla, el leve chirrido que Lincoln ya está acostumbrado, produce al abrir su puerta. Sin importarle tanto, da un paso adelante mientras levanta su mirada, deteniendo su recorrido al darse cuenta de que su padre junto a Luna están delante de él. Cruzados de brazos, el señor Lynn muestra un semblante de repudio, arrugando su ceño como señal de rechazo, mientras que a espaldarde él, Lunaevita el contacto visual con su cabeza baja, apretando y arrugando su falda nerviosa e intranquila, sabiendo que hizo un acto de bien, pero no siente como si fuese así.

– Lincoln Marie Loud. Necesito hablar contigo, en tu cuarto y a solas. ¿Esta claro?

Incluso para Lincoln, la actitud tan seria e imponente de su padre, lo deja estupefacto por cortos momentos, los cuales para la intranquilidad de su padre, no puede esperar para que llegue la respuesta con tardanza.

– ¿Dime si no quedo claro, Marie?

Para la desgracia del Loud albino, su padre en pocas ocasiones lo llama por su segundo nombre, algo razonable por compartir el mismo nombre con sus demás hermanas. Pero por su tono irritada de voz, detonando mandato, consigue que se ponga aún más nerviosos como intrigado.

– s-sípapá. — Sin tardanza, aparta su cuerpo, golpeando con una repentina acción veloz la puerta. Todo por la mirada penetrante de su padre, el cual sin retraso entra al cuarto con su postura recta, pareciendo una persona respetable por su atuendo.

– Eh, papá. ¿Y-y el asunto importante que debes atender? — Detrás de Lynn, Luna habla con timidez, aumentando la intensidad del agarre a su falda, llamando la atención de Lincoln, el cual solo por curiosidad hecha un vistazo a la ropa inferior de su hermana, pero aún más el vendaje que tiene en su rodilla. Aunque se haya mostrado frío y distante con ellas, no es motivo suficiente para no preocuparse por sus hermanas, aún dentro de él permanece una leve llama de preocupación a ellas, sin importarle la actitud desconsiderada que Luna a Lincoln.

– ¿Qué te paso en la pierna Luna? — Dejando a su padre atrás, se acerca a ella con intensión de ayudarla, aunque la mano de su padre, agarra uno de sus hombros, apretando con fuerza. Lo que provoca un escalofrío desagradable en Lincoln, sintiendo un dolor algo tolerable pero, que aún así lo pone nervioso.

– No te preocupes Luna, puedo dejarla asuntos menos importantes que mi propia familia. Y, despierta a Rita para que te cure esa herida. — Su hija, deja de mirar el rostro de su padre con preocupación, para bajar y ver como su hermano, tiembla levemente al igual que pone rígido su cuerpo. Haciendo contacto visual, se da cuenta de sus ojos celestes, abiertos por la sorpresa desprevenida, al igual que, siente como él pide su ayuda con su mirada. Pero sin importarle, vuelve a ver a su padre para asentir con su cabeza, y dar vuelta en busca de su madre. – Lincoln, entremos a tu cuarto.

**— —**

La gran presión que trasmite la mirada de su padre, hace imposible el hacer contacto con él. Adelante de Lincoln, el señor Lynn está sentado en una silla en una posición jorobada, apoyando sus codos con sus muslos. En cambio su hijo, está sentado en la orilla de su cama. Lincoln no puede evitar temblar, siendo sus brazos los cuales sufren mayor complicación al querer dejar de hacerlo.

– _C-creo que, las chicas le dijeron lo que pasó con Lola. Aunque, admito que debo ser castigado, no voy a negar mi castigo._

– Lincoln. Voy a ser directo contigo, y te diré que estoy muy enojado y decepcionado de que tu hiciste hijo. Intento no hacer una estupidez pero me lo haces difícil. — Levantando su espalda, para adoptar una postura recta. Respira unpar de veces para calmar las llamas de su enojo, los cuales por su culpa, Lynn está preocupado en no tener un arranque impulsivo, las cuales sus preocupaciones son ya pasadas por la reunión que no llegará a tiempo, sintiendo un gran enojo en su interior.

– Se lo que le hiciste a Lola, y me enfurece bastante.

Las palabras de su padre, solo empeora el sentimiento de culpa en su interior, sabiendo desde que golpeó a Lola, que merece un castigo más cruel de lo habitual, sabiendo que sus hermanas no lo dejaran a la ligera. Apretando su pantalón con fuerza, quiere levantar la mirada para enfrentar su castigo como todo un hombre responsable, pero no puede aunque lo intente varias veces.

– Sí, necesito un severo castigo. No me importa lo que me quiten o me órdenes, lo aceptaré sin quejas papá. — Hablando con un volumen algo bajo de lo habitual, el señor Lynn inclina su pie para arriba aplicando fuerza a su talón por tener que soportar el ligero peso. Golpeado el suelo con su zapato, el ruido provoca que Lincoln salte levemente de su cama por la sorpresa. Lynn exhala el aire de sus pulmones para retomar su palabra luego de respirar profundamente.

– ¿Aceptaras tu castigo?

– Sí, lo aceptaré papá. — Por primera vez en la conversación, levanta su mirada. Intimidado por los ojos de su padre, notando como su ceño se arruga aún más al hacer contacto visual. Sintiéndose él mismo, como si su padre estuviese viendo a una persona asquerosa y miserable, o esa es la perspectiva de Lincoln al ver a los ojos de señor Lynn.

– Así que... ¿De verdad, lo aceptaras sin ninguna queja? — Su voz profunda trasmite una sensación rasposa al oírse, intimidan y pone inseguro a Lincoln, pero no retrocede, asiente para demostrar que lo aceptara. – Entonces... Vete de mi casa.

La declaración del hombre sin bajar su firmeza en ningún momento, siendo todo lo contrario, estando aún más firme al decirlo. Acabando poco a poco su tolerancia, demostrando su enojo en sus palabras, pero Lincoln no lo nota, solo queda paralizado en su posición, mostrando en su rostro con su boquiabierta lo impactante que son las palabras de su padre.

– ¿Qué?

– Ya escuchaste, te quiero fuera de mi casa. — A los segundo de repetir la sentencia que le da a su hijo, se levanta de su asiento, permaneciendo con su carácter imponente. – Me dijiste que no te ibas a quejar.

Lo que le parece aún más sorprendente que su castigo radical, es la forma tan firme que lo dice. Siendo bastante el castigo solo por golpear a una niña, aunque sea menor que él, Lincoln sabe que es demasiado su castigo. Su sorpresa paralítica deja de surgir tanto efecto en su cuerpo, teniendo ya la capacidad de contestar y reclamar sobre su castigo, pero más que nada, preguntar por la severidad de este.

– P-pero papá, ¿No crees...? — El golpeteo del zapato de su padrecontra el suelo, de manera repetitiva hacen resonar un sonido que, calla a Lincoln por ser interrumpido. Deteniendo sus golpes, para hablar.

– ¿No creer, qué, Lincoln? Luna me dijo todo. Me dijo sobre una reunión, que Lori no quiso hacer nada más que esperar, que Lisa era la que primero iba a hacer algo pero nunca hizo nada. Y lo más desagradable, me contó lo que le hiciste a Lola. — Arrugando su rostro del repudio y enojo, elevando una curva de sus labios para arriba, hace que su gesto hagan un daño sentimental en Lincoln, y confundiendo en parte al albino.

– _Lo sabia, hicieron una reunión para darme mi merecido. Pero, ¿Por qué no hicieron nada? — _Su pensamiento es fugaz, resolviendo en parte la falta de castigo a su persona, por sus hermanas y más que nada de Lola. Pero vuelve a la charla al parpadear. – Lo se, soy un asco de hermano y persona. Se que merezco un castigo pero, echarme de casa es algo muy excedido. No hice algo para merecer un castigo tan grande.

Queriendo hacer entrar en razón a su padre, estando aún afectado por la sorpresa, su voz cambia a un tono más lamentable, pidiendo súplicas en cada palabra que dice. Aunque sean por lamentos y arruinando aún más su imagen para verse más lamentable, quiere que su castigo sea reducido. Para Lincoln, un golpe no es una acción que sea castigada con echarlo de su casa, y menos, al ser menor de edad. Esperando en el exterior una vida aún más complicada de vivir.

Pero, su respuesta con una faceta tan indefensa, solo hacen que las llamas de ira en su interior, golpeen los alrededores de cada uno de su órganos, para que luego ese calor se combine con una electrizante sensación impulsiva. Llevándolo, a levantar su mano con su único hijo varón. La primera vez en su vida como padre, en la cual golpea a uno de sus hijos.

Sus manos contactan con las mejillas de Lincoln con fiereza, tomando al albino desprevenido, siendo este factor, el culpable que su cuerpo pierda por completo el equilibrio por la falta de reflejos. Todo su peso, cae al suelo de su habitación, provocando un ruido que más que a uno llaman la atención y también, interrumpe el sueño de otros.

El dolor de la caída es menos influyente que el de su mejilla, sintiendo como ese dolor se convierte en ardor lentamente. Al ser su padre le que le golpeo, hace que no solo lo físico le duela, también su mente no reconoce el motivo de la reacción, además de dañar aún más su corazón. Con gentileza, pone su mano para rozar su mejilla, mientras que con la otra mano usa para levantarse con lentitud, aunque por su fuerza le cuesta levantarse con una sola mano. Impactado, queda viendo el suelo sin poder percatar la acción de su padre. Hasta que, de reojo y moviendo su rostro en dirección de Lynn, lo ve mirando su mano que usó para golpearlo, con un semblante similar al de su hijo pero menos demostrativo.

– _¿Qué? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué...?_

Lynn siente la mirada de su hijo, haciendo contacto visual con él. Con solo unir miradas, las llamas de su interior opaca el arrepentimiento de golpear a Lincoln. Volviendo a expresar con sus gestos faciales su ira, dando pasos lentos y cortos en dirección a su hijo. Creciendo el miedo en su interior, Lincoln solo sigue los ojos de su padre con miedo, dejando escapar lagrimas por el dolor.

– ¿Piensas que, lo que le hiciste a tu hermana no es de gran cosa? — La distancia no es tan grande, pero es suficiente para que se doble y arremangue su atuendo. Intimidando a su hijo, sintiendo como Lincoln expresa su temor con sus ojos, al igual que acurrucar su cuerpo con sus piernas, pero no le afecta ni hace retroceder. Adelante de sus pies, está a centímetros de tocar el cuerpo de su hijo arrinconado con la pared. – Me equivoqué educándote con tanta libertades. Te mostrare como tu abuelo me hizo respetar y confrontar mis errores. — Desabrochando su cinturón, se lo quita de su pantalón de un jalón, juntando sus dos extremos en su mano, apretando para formar un puño. Para Lincoln, uno de sus temores de sentir los golpes de su padre, un temor que dejó en el olvido por lo ridículo que es al tratarse de su padre. Hombre que parece ser más débil que cualquiera de la casa, incluso de Lincoln.

– P-Papá, por favor no. Va a doler mucho, n-no lo hagas. ¡E-espera! ¡No, no lo hagas! — Al mismo tiempo que Lincoln le suplica a su padre, hipnotizado e impulsado por las falsas acusaciones de Lola, siendo la culpable de toda la situación presente. Levanta su cinturón para que cuelgue en su hombro mientras aún tiene los extremo en su mano, para luego bajarlo con gran velocidad acompañado de un zumbido en su bajada. Solo para golpear un latigazo a los brazos cruzados de su hijo protegiendo su cabeza, mientras sus codos abrazan sus rodillas. El quejido de Lincoln solo potencia la lastima en su padre, pero al recordar el motivo de su castigo por ladesobediencia de su penitencia, borra la lastima que le tiene.

Volviendo a levantar su cinturón, las suplicas de Lincoln son más fuertes, gritando que parará y no le deotro golpe, mientras pone lo más rígido sus músculos, temblando levemente por la fuerza en la que se resguarda.

– ¿¡Lincoln!?

El grito detiene el rumbo del brazo del señor Lynn, estando a punto de impulsar su cinturón para que baje y golpee a su hijo, pero queda quieto colgando en el hombro del hombre. Dando vuelta su rostro lo que más puede, observando de reojo a su esposa desaliñada, mirándolo con sus ojos demostrando horror a lo que esta viendo. La mujer cuando gritó, fue al mismo tiempo que la puerta abrió, quedando igual de paralizada por la sorpresa que su esposo, siendo los sollozos de Lincoln de fondo.

– ¿¡Qué está pasando Lynn!? ¿¡Qué le estás haciendo a mi bebé!? — Con enojo dirigido al señor Lynn, Rita avanza con su aspecto desaliñado. Mostrando a espalda de ellas al costado de la puerta abierta, el hombro de Luna mientras está esta recostada en la pared, sintiendo temor en ver la pelea que se armará. Bajando su rostro inseguro, observa su rodilla vendada. En ese momento, siente que fue un error despertar a su madre para que revise su herida, aunque su vendaje está flojo y mal enrollado por la interrupción de los gritos de su hermano.

Los pasos de Rita, se acercaron a su esposo, el cual baja su cinturón mientras da vuelta su cuerpo para estar en frente de Rita. Justo cuando ella con sus ojos más húmedos de lo normal, le da una bofetada dando vuelta el rostro Lynn. La rubia nunca le gustó criar a sus hijos a base de golpes y violencia, teniendo gran rechazo a los padres que si lo hacen. Además, al tener a Lori, ellos prometieron nunca levantar la mano a sus hijos. Y ver como su esposo rompe tal promesa, solo la descoloca más de lo que ya está.

– ¡Prometiste nunca levantar la mano a ninguno de tus hijos, Lynn! ¿Por qué lo estas haciendo? ¡Usando un cinturón para golpear a tu hijo! — Gritando sin importarle de llamar la atención o despertar a sus demás hijas, no puede evitar el golpe del señor Lynn al levantar el rostro, siendo aún más fuerte al que recibió él. Su mente está nublada por todos los sucesos que está soportando al ser su responsabilidad. El día para Lynn ya era lleno de responsabilidad, teniendo que ir a su reunión, luego la confesión de su hija Luna sobre lo que Lincoln le hizo a Lola, y ahora, por su propia preocupación excesiva se deja cada vez más actuar por sus impulsos, aunque sea liberado con las personas equivocadas.

– Se que lo prometíRita pero, ¡Lincoln es un maldito violador! ¿Sabes lo que le hizo a Lola? Luna me contó todo. — De reojo le da un vistazo a Lincoln, el cual solo muestra lo confundido que está, captando cada vez más las palabras de su padre. Mientras que Luna, se arrima para ver la escena, queriendo meterse y ayudara su madre para que se levante, pero el miedo que da la actitud de su padre se lo impide, queriendo evitar ser la próxima víctima de los golpes del señor Lynn. Invadiendo una impotencia en su pecho por su cobardía, sensación que últimamente a sentido con regularidad y que no es de su agrado en absoluto.

– _¿Violador? ¿Luna? ¿Quéle dijo? ¿Qué... qué le dijo Lola? _— Enredado en sus pensamientos confusos e irreales para el joven, se sumerge en ellos olvidando poco a poco en la situación que esta. Lo cual no dura mucho. La sorpresa de Rita al escuchar las palabras de su esposo la dejan perpleja al principio, perono le son convincentes y no cree que su único hijo varón lo haya hecho.

– ¡No¡ Lincoln nunca haría algo tan repugnante, no es esa clase de hombre, lo educamos lo mejor que pudimos, ¡¿Como podría ser un hombre tan asqueroso?!

– ¡Aunque no lo creas, es así! Yo no lo crie para que acabe así, yo lo hice para que sea un hombre ejemplar para el futuro, pero no, falle como padre, ¡Pero no voy a fallar ahora, y evitar que mis hijas sean lastimadas poreste enfermo! — Encarando nuevamente a Lincoln, sin ninguna delicadeza le agarre de su cabellera, tomando desprevenido al albino en un momento de parálisis por la sorpresa e incomprensión de la situación. Quejándose y suplicando que lo suelte, Lincoln intenta zafarse de la mano de su padre, pero su fuerza es despreciada. Lynn camina a la puerta arrastrando a su hijo detrás, ignorando y empujado a Rita cuando le intenta detener, también intentado que él suelte al albino y calmado a este, pero igual no logra nada.

– Gracias por decirme esto Luna, voy a ignorar que te fuiste a casa de ese tal Sam, pero para la próxima, no seré tan gentil. — Al llegar al umbral, le da un corto aviso a su hija que no capta las palabras de su padre por la estupefacta escena que está viendo. Una parte de ella, está disfrutando por ver como no será un problema a futuro la depravación de su hermano, pero la restante está en completa negación de seguir viendo, aunque tampoco lo quiere ignorar. Su indecisión es tan extensa y complicada, tanto que no se lo cuenta que algunas de sus hermanas, se encuentran desde hace tiempo adelante de ella.

Siendo espectadoras de los gritos de su hermano, y reclamos de su madre con su voz inestable por sus sollozos. Todas las mayores, sin falta de alguna de ellas están presentes desde sus puertas, o a pocos pasos de la salida. Ninguna de ellas dice nada de la situación, incluso Leni, aunque no sea consciente en la mayoría de las situaciones, con solo ver los ojos de su padre, le da temor de solo decir cualquier cosa.

– Papá, ¿Qué está pasando...? ¿Por qué Lincoln...? — La pregunta de Lori es cortada por el castaño, interrumpiendo por otra pregunta de este con una actitud hostil.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de esto Lori? Hace unos minutos Luna me dijo todo lo que pasó hace unos días. Eres la mayor, ¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste nada? — El tipo de palabra que para ellas son bastante fuertes de usar en su casa, las dejas sorprendidas de que sean salidas de la boca de su padre. El señor Lynn al no tener respuesta, sigue hablando. – ¿Acaso ibas a esperar a que todo empeore? Sos la mayor de todos, la responsable cuando yo y tu madre no estamos, ¡¿Por que no me dijiste nada?! ¡Lincoln manoseo a tu hermana mayor! ¿Crees que ese tipo de noticias se pueden posponer? ¡Lola ya a sufrido eso antes! En esa ocasión, no pudimos hacer nada, pero este es mi techo, ¡Y no voy a tolerar que este tipo de actos enfermizos sean hechos!

Los gritos de reclamos hacia la primogénita son suficiente para que Rita se quede quieta, apretando sus manos juntas entre sus pechos mirando a su hijo quien no se rinde en querer que su padre lo suelte. Levantando sus manos intentado debilitar la muñeca de su padre para ser libre, pero solo provoca que lo tome con mayor fuerza y arranque algunos de sus cabellos, haciendo que algunos quejidos sean expulsados por su boca. Algunas bajan la mirada, otras quedan sorprendidas por saber que su padre ya está enterado, y todas, sienten como la firmeza yautoridad de su padre son ejercidas en todas ellas. Incluso, para las menores que no tienen el valor de salir de sus cuartos, y enfrentar junto a sus hermanas mayores el castigo.

– ¡Papá! ¡Es mentira, yo nunca hice eso...! T-todas mienten, nunca toque un mechón de cabello a Lola. — Girando su cuerpo a su costado, sintiendo más dolor por el jaleo de su padre, observa de con su cara de perfil a sus hermanas mayores, mayormente a Lori con una mirada en súplicade la verdad. – Diles Lori, ¡Que yo nunca toque a Lola! No se de que están hablando, yo nunca hice eso. Lo mucho que le hice es golpearla una bofetada en una fiesta de té. ¡Pero nunca en mi vida he hecho algo tan...! ¡Ahhh! — Se queja del dolor al ser levantado por su padre, estando ahora sus piernas en contacto del suelo, pero sin poder estar en una postura normal para que el dolor no sea tanto, pero ahora solo depende de las manos de su padre para no caer al suelo, aunque Lincoln prefiere caer las suelo a estar en manos de su padre.

– ¿Un golpe? Aunque sea verdad, no aliviana la situación maldito idiota. Luna me dijo todo, no dudo en sus palabras. Aunque sea una hija problemática siempre me a sido sincera conmigo, en cambio tú, eres el más egoísta en esta casa, mucho más que tus hermanas menores y mayores. ¿Crees que voy a creerte? Entonces dime, ¿Por qué Lola a estado diferente ue extraña? Ayer la noté como siempre, pero en las cenas y almuerzos, Lola no hace escándalos o peleas con Lana. También Lana a estado más cariñosa con Lola. No soy estúpido Lincoln, dime, ¿Por qué han estado extraña? Si es que, tu no haz hecho nada con Lola.

Mirando al suelo, enfocando en su hijo espera una respuesta, pero solo consigue balbuceos del joven intimidado por el dolor y crueldad de su padre al tacto. Las demás solo quedan quietas. Algunas, como Lynn que si le agrada ver como su hermano es reprendido por su padre, quedan calladas por no tener ningún problema en ver a su hermano siendo castigadopor su padre. Otras como Lori, quieren para y reclamar a su padre, pero no pueden por el temor de la violencia de su actitud, queriendo evitar el confrontarlo y salir lastimada. Cada una siente diferentes cosas, pero la mayoría, incluso las menores que solo escuchan los gritos dentro de su habitación, se preocupan del como será el castigo desubicado hermano, queriendo evitar pensar que lo echaran de casa. Siendo la conclusión de muchas por las propias palabras de su padre. Incluso, la preocupación invade el interior de Lola, sintiendo gran temor y lastima por las súplicas y quejidos de dolor proveniente de Lincoln.

– Ustedes también han estado calladas en las cenas, almuerzos y también en el desayuno. En lo último lo entendía porque seguro están cansadas y recién se despiertan pero, en el almuerzo y en la cena es extraño que ustedes estén tan calmadas. Así que, todas están en este asunto, ¿Cierto? — Comorespuesta, algunas evitan la mirada de su padre, o solo siguen con sus ojos enfocados en el suelo. Suspira sintiendo cansancio de la situación, queriendo dejar que todo termine pronto para poder relajarse, y además desayunar algo. – Ya veo, todas, sin excepción alguna, tendrán un castigo por su razonamiento tan estúpido. Pero primero, tengo que encargarme de ti, Lincoln.

**— —**

– ¡Lynn, basta!

– ¡Basta papá! ¡No le hice nada malo a Lola, por favor créeme!

– ¡No! ¡Ya dije que no quiero ningún enfermo bajo mi techo y poner en peligro a mis hijas! Él ya se condenó cuando le puso su mano a Lola. — El señor Lynn sigue bajando de la escalera, mientras aún tiene sujetado del cabello de Lincoln, jalando a espaldasocasionando que los escalones lo golpeen, mayormente a la espalda baja.

Las quejas por el dolor mezclados e interrumpidos por sus sollozos y expresiones al recibir el golpe, aumentan la preocupación de Rita, siguiendo detrás del señor Lynn, suplicando entre gritos que se detenga y que sus hijas les cuenten todo, queriendo asegurar que sea verdad aunque le cueste creerlo si llega a serlo. Y más que nada, queriendo hablar con Lola.

– ¡Para, Lynn! Hablemos con Lola para que nos aseguremos que sea verdad. ¡No tomes decisiones que después te arrepentirás!

– ¡No! ¡Se que no me arrepentiré por hacer lo correcto! — Las palabras de Rita son confrontadas por Lynn. Parando su caminar, estando justo a pasos de separación de la escalera recién bajada, empujando a su hijo al respaldo del sofá para dar vuelta en su eje para confrontar nuevamente a su esposa, por segunda vez en la mañana.

– Debemos hablar con las chicas, se que nos aclararan todo este malentendido. ¡Salgan chicas, y digan la verdad! — Aunque no sea su intensión, no puede ocultar el hecho que esta alterada por todo, y deja que su frustración salgan de sus palabras hacia sus hijas.

En la mitad del recorrido de la escalera, las mayores junto al acompañamiento de Lucy, la cual hace cortos instantes se juntó con sus hermanas, ocultando sus ojos con su gafa. Ellas no saben que decir, en cambio, solo una única hermana si, y es Lynn. Pero aunque ella misma confía que si esta decidida, al querer abrir su boca su lengua y su aliento quedan congelados, incapaz de pronunciar ni un balbuceo. Confusa por tal incapacidad, decide dar un paso para querer contar la verdad y afirmar las acusaciones de su padre, pero al solo mover sus piernas, detrás de ella un mano sujeta su hombro. Deteniéndose por lafuerza de la persona, sintiendo no solo una comezón leve, también un dolor bastante preciso al ser bastante cerca de su cuello.

– _¿Eh?_

Lynn da vuelta su rostro, observando los ojos de su hermana Luan. Mirándola con reproche y con su ceño fruncido, teniendo su cabello suelto al igual que desordenado, siendo el caso de muchas de las presentes al ser su despertador los gritos de su padre.

Aunque para Lynn, la mirada de Luan no le trasmite nada, al confrontar con su mirada desafiante, su otro hombro es sujetado con una similar fuerza que la de Luan. Girando nuevamente para ver quien es, abriendo más de lo normal sus ojos por la impresión. Al igual que la comediante, la mayor de las hermanas tiene una mirada de reproche, negando con su cabeza que haga una acción imprudente. Aceptando su advertencia al bajarsu cabeza, apretando fuertemente sus puños.

– ¿Chicas? — Con notable preocupación en su voz como en sus gestos faciales, Rita con solo ver a los ojos de sus hijas, todas desviaron el rostro, en cambio Lucy, desvía su mirada al ver esa faceta de su madre tan admirable por ella, aunque tal admiración como por experiencia literaria y como su acompañamiento maternal, en ocasiones es reemplazado por la incertidumbre de su relación con su atacante en el campamento. Y en esta situación, se entromete ligeramente en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Contenta, Rita? Su silencio muestra que este malcriado si lo a hecho. — Le da la espalda a su esposa, volviendo a estar en frente de su hijo al caminar unos cortos pasos. Enfocando sus ojos con los azules de Lincoln unos instantes, logrando ver, aunque sueneextraño, el miedo en sus pupilas. – Y no te vuelvas a entrometer Rita, porque con o sin tu ayuda, Lincoln acabará en las calles igualmente. Solo desperdicias tus energías de esta estupidez de ser buena madre. — La última oración perpleja a la matriarca de la casa, viendo de perfil a su marido elcual corresponde el contacto visual.– Si hubieses sido buena madre, Lincoln no terminaría así.

Rita queda congelada por la inesperada palabras de su marido, siguiendo con sus ojos los movimientos de este. Viendo con impotencia de poder hacer algo, siendo consiente de que el señor Lynn no sería blando con su hijo, pero aún así quiere negarse en creer que Lincoln a hecho tal cosa, por eso, vuelve a ver que sus hijas pero, aun ellas desvían su mirada.

– Papá, te juro que... — Aunque quiere seguir peleando para que su padre lo escuche, diciéndole la verdad del asunto, Lynn se niega a toda costa seguir escuchando a Lincoln.

– No. No seguiré escuchando tus escusas Lincoln. Vete de mi casa, o tendré que echarte a la fuerza. — La firmeza en sus palabras se notan a la lejanía, incluso sus hijas lo notan sin verlo al rostro. Sin embargo, el albino no quiere aceptar el castigo que le da, sin siquiera haber hecho tal atrocidad. Él acepta un castigo que conlleve la violencia a menor grado, pero no algo tan radical como irse de casa a su edad.

– ¡No! ¡Debes escucharme, yo no...! — Elevando su voz, deja de apoyarse del respaldo del sofá para pararse y confrontar a su padre a los gritos, al ver como no lo escucha cuando le habla tranquilamente. Pero, a mitad de sus palabras su padre pisa el suelo con fuerza, silenciándolo evitando el uso de la violencia nuevamente, estando un poco arrepentido de usarla antes, estando ahoramás consiente de sus acciones.

– ¡No levantes la voz conmigo mocoso! ¡Me canse de escuchar tus malditas escusas, ahora vete de mi casa antes que te golpee de nuevo! — Suelta sus palabras en gritos, asustando e intimidando a su hijo, provocando que retroceda pocos pasos, estando a centímetros de volver a tocar el sofá.

– N-no... Yo no hice nada, ¡No me voy a ir! — Él está firmemente decidido de no ser víctima de una mentira tan grande. Teniendo una pelea de sentimientos al pensar de la persona quien hizo la mentira, teniendo la sospecha de ser una mentira de Lola, por la actitud que tieney ser la víctima de su golpe, pero aún así, Lincoln no cree que ninguna de sus hermanas puedan hacer tal cosa. O eso es lo que piensa, hasta que dirige su mirada a sus hermanas, notando como algunas lo miran y otras no, cada una de diferente manera, sin hacer nada para ayudarlo. A los segundos, siente como sus cabellos son aplastado y son elevados al aire con la fuerza de la mano de su padre. Cambiando el rumbo de sus ojos para ver los de su padre. Mostrando mayor enojo que hace unos segundos atrás.

– Túno decides lo que harás, ¡Yo soy tu padre, y debes de obedecer lo que digo! — Jalando a los costados, suelta el cabello de su hijo, cayendo a la cercanía de la puerta, sintiendo como el interior de su cabeza es revuelto por el golpe. Junto a la dificultad de mover su brazo derecho por ser aplastado portodo su cuerpo. – ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa!

Apenas al levantarse con dificultad, es llevado a la fuerza a la entrada de la casa, por el agarre de su padre en su brazo. El señor Lynn abre la puerta con su otra mano, para que con fuerza lance a su hijo al exterior, siendo por segunda vez golpeado por el suelo por la fuerza de gravedad, siendo esta vez un dolor en su cadera.

– No te quiero cerca de mis hijas. No me importa lo que te pase, o como vivas en las calles o quien te acepte en tu casa. Si te acercas a una mis hijas, te buscaré y no me importa si me llevan a la cárcel, te voy a matar. — Las palabras de Lynn son originadas por el enojo principalmente del momento, sintiendo la sensación de ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que su hija deje de sufrir. Lincoln siente que lo que dice es pura palabras para no acercarse a sus hermanos, pero también es capaz de sentir en sus palabras que haría lo que dijo.

– Y-yo... no hice nada. Cre-creeme papá. — Al ver a su padre, sus ojos se humedecen al sentir el rechazo del señor Lynn. Cerrando la puerta, dejándolo solo en el suelo, bajo los rayos del sol del amanecer, con las calles vacías sin ningún espectador de la reciente escena.

Del interior de la casa, las palabras de su padre son capaces de escucharle hacia fuera. Enfocando sus ojos en la puerta, mientras sigue en la entrada de su casa, a cortos pasos hacia atrás de los escalones que dan la bienvenida al hogar. Sus ojos se ensanchan por la impresión, apretando con fuerza sus dientes al mismo tiempo que los expone, queriendo ocultar sus sollozos en su interior, siéndole imposible. En cada quejido por el dolor que le hace escuchar las palabras de su padre, junto a unas poco audibles voces de sus hermanas, lágrimas se acumulan en sus parpados inferiores. Hace noches anteriores, el pensaba y creía que ya no tenía el cariño de sus hermanas, y que él mismo no le tiene ningún aprecio hacia ellas pero, las palabras de ahora, refuerzan tales pensamientos.

En el interior de la casa, su padre se separa de la puerta después de haberla cerrado, mirando como sus hijas y esposa lo miran en silencio. Observando a cada una, notando que Leni, Luan y Lucy ya no están en las escaleras y en la sala, sin importarle ese detalle se acerca a Rita, siendo rechazada su contacto visual. La rubia mira a otro lado con un temblor en sus ojos por una sensación de indecisión y la confusión del caso.

– Ve a hablar con Lana y Lola. Ellas te sacarán las dudas que tienes. Se que estándespiertas, como todas las otras, es obvio que este escándalo las despertó. — Aún manteniendo su mirada sobre su esposa, ella le da la espalda para caminar a la habitación de las gemelas, deteniéndose antes de pisar los escalones, dejando unas palabras dirigidas al señor Lynn.

– Se que Lincoln no hizo nada, y no lo voy a dejar solo en la calle. Incluso si corro el riesgo que me eches como a tu propio hijo. — Es más que una simple amenaza, es una prueba de lo que es capaz y la firmeza de sus palabras. Vuelve a reanudar su caminata para visitar a sus hijas gemelas, pasando al lado de sus hijas sin intercambiar palabra, o conectar miradas. Aunque Rita si quiera, pero sus hijas se niegan.

Un silencio cubre toda la sala, quedando con la escena del señor Lynn mirando a sus hijas, mientras estas bajan la mirada, intentando hacer contacto visual con su padre pero no pueden, la vuelven a bajar al instante. Todas se sienten nerviosas por la actitud ruda y violenta de su padre, queriendo no hacer ningún error para que no sean las siguientes en estar la misma situación de Lincoln, aunque suene paranoico, todas en el pasado han hecho cosas desastrosas. Teniendo cada una, bastantes motivos para merecer castigos severos, cada una con diferencias de severidad.

– Lori y Lynn, díganme el motivo del por qué me lo ocultaron.

Entre las dos se miran a los ojos, demostrando diferentes opiniones en sus miradas. Pero ninguna de las dos hablan, hasta que el señor Loud con un pisotón al suelo provoca que el silencio sea roto por la heredera de su mismo nombre.

– E-Es que... estábamos pensando en un castigo para Lincoln, y queríamos solucionarlo nosotras. — Una faceta poco regular en Lynn es mostrada, estando tímida a la hora de hablar, y mostrando miedo de la reacción que se aproxima.

– ¿Ese es el motivo? ¿El motivo de que no me dijeron nada? — Gritando por la respuesta, siendo en opinión del señor Lynn algo muy irresponsable y para nada justificable, aumentando la influencia de su enojo, y reduciendo su tolerancia de la situación.

Nuevamente todo se torna silencioso, estando Lynn con su mirada al costado para ver la puerta, escuchando un ruido proveniente de ella. La atención de la niña deportista es reemplaza por la voz de su hermana mayor. Detrás de las dos, Luna observa toda la situación, hasta que gira su cabeza para ver la puerta, teniendo curiosidad de elrepentinointerés de su hermana menor. Sin tener intención, al estar de brazos cruzados, sus manos arañan con sus uñas por la incertidumbre si su hermano estará bien. O si su padre va a cambiar de opinión para que vuelva adentro, pero despega todos esos pensamientos para volver a acordarse de lo que él hizo a Lola.

– E-es que Lisa lo iba a solucionar, pero a último momento se negó a seguir. Por eso es que, tardamos en darle el castigo a Lincoln. Pa-papá usted mismo lo dijo, que nosotros podemos arreglar los problemas por nosotras mismas, le íbamos a dar un castigo... algo radical para que no vuelva a pasar. No se si lo que dice Lola es verdad pero... ¿N-no te parece a-algo extremo... esto? — Al igual de su hermana Lynn, a Lori se le torna suave su voz poco audible, pero al estar todo en silencio, sin tanto ruido como cualquier mañana. También algunos murmullos son capaces de oírse en la segunda planta.

El señor Lynn corresponde con un chasquido de su lengua la pregunta de su hija, incluso se siente algo frustrado por sus anteriores palabras que él mismo le dijo a sus hijas. Desviando sus ojos en dirección a la puerta, pero esta sigue igual, sin hacer ningún ruido o palabras de su hijo. ¿Acaso ya sefue? La forma en que insistía en que él no hizo nada, no puede que se haya desvanecido o rendido tan rápidamente. El señor Lynn vuelve a desviar su mirada para responder a Lori, queriendo olvidaresas preocupaciones para no ablandar su firmeza.

– No. Lo que hice es poco a comparación de lo que se merece. Ustedes saben lo que le pasó a Lola, no puedo tolerar que le hagan algo similar. Aquella vez no pude hacer mucho, con que este en lacárcel no me basta. Esta vez, por lo menos puedo evitar que la dañen más de lo que ya está. — Con solo recordar el hombre que era uno de los encargados de las pasarelas de su hija, aunque ya haya pasado años, le despierta la impotencia de ese momento y el rencor hacia ese hombre.

Tiene la intención de ayudar a su hermano, pero Lori no puede persuadiro hacer que sienta lastima por su hijo, aunque su padre tiene una opinión parcialmente compartida por Lori y mayoría de hermanas. La mayor de todas siente que es injusto el castigo sin siquiera haber tenido pruebas solidas, aunqueella no pudo tenerlas, su padre y madre tienen más posibilidades de tenerlas.

– Vayan arriba las tres. Voy a ver como están las gemelas.

Caminandoal lado de sus hijas, ellas se mueven para dejar lugar en el camino de su padre. Cambiando su semblante para parecer más calmado, se queda quieto al dar el primer paso a la segunda planta, ordenando y tranquilizando sus pensamientos. Volviendo a caminar, para dirigirse al cuarto de las gemelas.

En las escaleras las tres Loud quedan en silencio, mirándose una entre la otra hasta que el ruido de la puerta, confirmando que su padre no pueda interrumpirse. Lori enfoca su miradaa la de Luna, mientras que Lynn observa las acciones de la rubia.

– Hablaremos luego Luna, tengo que aclarar muchas cosas, como mi posición que está encima de la mía, y la estupidez que has hecho. — Volviendo a su tonalidad algo arrogante habitual, amenaza a su hermana, dando un leve duelo de miradas. Hasta que Lori camina al lado de ella, golpeando hombro con la de Luna, provocando un desequilibrio por su rodilla lastimada. Dejando a las dos castañas solas.

– Bien hecho Luna. Creí que Lana lo iba a decir primero, pero bien hecho Luna, el patético de Lincoln ahora entenderá que no se juega con ninguna chica sin tener un castigo. — Con su voz a bajo volumen, le susurra cerca a Luna, estando al lado de ella. Sin ninguna respuesta por parte de Luna, estando confundida porque no siente una satisfacción por lo que hizo. Lynn queda mirándola de reojo unos segundos, para suspirar al final, llamando la atención de su hermana sin intenciones de hacerlo. Sin más Lynn baja las escaleras, bajo la mirada de la confusa Luna.

– ¿Que estás haciendo?

– Iré a tomar algo, tengo sed y no creo que papá nos haga el desayuno. — Sin dar vuelta o detenerse, le responde a su hermana, dando vuelta para el umbral del comedor. Dejando a Luna sola, dándole una mirada a la puerta y las ventanas, pero no hay ningún rastro de su hermano.

– ¿_Se habrá ido?_

**— —**

Abriendo la nevera, la castaña se sirve en un vaso si refresco habitual de las mañanas. Volviendo a cerrar la puerta después de colocar nuevamente su bebida, queda con su vaso en manos, pensado en su hermano. Incluso para Lynn es muy exagerado echarlo de casa, además de no tener ninguna habilidad en ninguna actividad para obtener dinero para ganarse la vida, además de su estado físico muy como trabajado. Sacude su cabeza para dejar de seguir inundada en sus pensamientos, tomando unos tragos de su bebida. Teniendo un pensamiento optimista, sabe que su hermano es ingenioso, así que puede que haya ido a pedir ayuda a su abuelo. Puede que Albert ayude a aclarar los ojos de su padre.

– _No, Lincoln merece todo esto. Él se dio por muerto al manosear a Lola. Solo si ese idiota no se haya dejado controlar por su asquerosa lujuria. Todos los hombres son iguales, solo piensan con sus estimulaciones. — _Poniendo sus ideales para calmar sus preocupaciones, las cuales ella no puede aceptar sentirse así por su hermano. Mirando adelante de ella, estando la nevera, volviendo a tomar otro trago de su bebida un ruido proveniente de la puerta trasera atrae su atención. Atragantándose con su bebida, pero ella disminuye el ruido con gran esfuerzo al toser, dejando el vaso la barra, Lynn da una mirada fija al lado suyo.

Su único hermano y reciente víctima de ser echado de su casa, está en la ventana integrada a la puerta, con sus manos apoyando del vidrio,sonriendo de forma torcida y claramente forzosa. Siendo todo lo contrario a lo que muestra sus gestos faciales, teniendo también un rastro de lágrimas secas en su mejillas. Con una de sus manos, golpea la ventana con su palma abierta sin hacer mucho ruido.

Lynn no oculta el disgusto que le provoca ver a su hermano pero, por curiosidad y su rencor de hace días le abre la puerta sin antes quedar mirándolo fijamente. Sin duda algunahace que afloje su sonrisa y que se sienta con temor al ver a su hermana. Tomando en cuenta sobre lo que escucho hace unos pocos minutos, para Lincoln está más que claro que su hermana le tienegran desconfianza, y un odio injusto. Él no hizo nada, ¿Por qué le tienen tanto odio? No toco de esa manera a Lola, solo fue un golpe y nada más. Todo es tan injusto para el albino. Pero aún no se rinde, quiere ayuda de alguna de sus hermanas para que todo sea aclarado, no tiene problema en declarar lo que hizo de verdad en aquella ocasión.

– ¿Quéquieres, maldito pedófilo de hermanas menores? — Al abrir la puerta, Lynn se mete en medio del camino para negar el acceso a su hermano. Sin embargo Lincoln no tiene la intención de hacerlo, solo quiere hablar y aclarar lo que de verdad hizo.

– Ly-Lynn. E-Es verdad que yo no hice nada, ¿M-Me crees, no es así, hermana? — Incluso el mismo ambiente sabe que Lincoln está mintiendo, no solo por su nerviosismo al estar adelante de su hermana mayor, una de las tantas que tiene, la cuales ninguna se metió al ser echado por su padre. Pensar eso, le produce la sensaciónde querer gritarles todo lo que piensa de ellas controlado por su enojo.

– ¿Y tu quécrees, estúpido? — Alzando una de sus cejas, observa los azules ojos de su hermano con sarcasmo, sin opacar sus gestos serios. Lincoln corresponde la respuestacon un estado más rígido de su cuerpo por el temor que tiene haciaella.

Lincoln no responde a las palabras de Lynn, conectado su mirada con la de ella. Bajando sus ojos al suelo por la incomodidad y la mala sensación que le da verla. Los únicos ruidos que viajan por la casa, son algunos murmullos desconocidos proveniente de arriba, junto a algunos sonidos retumbantes con poca frecuencia. La incomodidad solo es sentida por Lincoln, siendo que Lynn solo siente como su enojo y agresividad son potenciadas con solo ver a su hermano enfrente de ella. Pero con un solo pensamiento repentino, afloja todo su rostro, dejando de tener su semblante hostil adoptando otro invadido de incertidumbre. Solo unos instantes se deja ver esesorpresivo cambio de actitud, para desaparecer en solo una seria mirada.

– Dime la verdad Lincoln, no quiero que me mientas. ¿La tocaste? ¿Tocaste a Lola? — Sinquerer mentiras, aunque ella está en el lado de su hermana y creyendo ciegamente que su hermano la manoseo, tiene la necesidad escuchar las palabras de su hermano. Él que lo a cuidado con tanto empeño en sus primeros años de vida, le trasmite tristeza el ver como a acabado, controlado por su lujuria y llevando a cabo una acción desagradable, descripción para cualquier persona con la moral bien implementada.

– ¡No! ¡Nunca hice eso! No se si Lola te digo eso pero, yo no le toque de esa forma. Yo solo la golpeé y nada más. Se que no es mejor pero, en serio Lynn, nunca le haría algo así a mis hermanas. Y tú, más que nadie sabe eso. — Lincoln quiere sonar seguro y convencer a su hermana mayor que no hizo nada de eso, aunque para desgracia de él, cuando Lynn lanzó la pregunta, con gran apuro y ansioso responde junto a una actitud algo posesiva, aunque no sea su intención lo hace. Ganando que Lynn se sienta más precavida con él, teniendo más desconfianza de las palabras de su hermano.

– Se que nunca lo harías Lincoln, pero no puedo confiar nuevamente de ti. Las chicas creen en Lola, ella puede que sea muy caprichosa, mentirosa y mañosa pero nunca mentiría en un asunto tan serio. No necesito pruebas para creerle. Gracias a ella, todas sabemos que la decisión de papá es correcta. Mamáno lo aceptará, pero ella también con el tiempo se dará cuenta que es por su propio bien y el nuestro.

No lo puede aceptar. Él dijo la verdad de todo el asunto, siempre lo a dicho en todo momento cuando su padre lo hecho, ¿Tan pesadas son las palabras de una niña que se la pasa todo el tiempo manipulando, engañando y mintiendo en cada ocasión? Suena mal, incluso en la cabeza de Lincoln sabe que se sobrepasa en sus palabras pero, él no merece nada de este trato y menos el castigo.

– _No. Yo no hice nada de eso, ¿Por qué no me creen? Yo nunca le haría algo así a mis hermanas, ¿Qué motivo tuvo Lola para mentir sobre esto? Mis hermanas ya me estaban haciendo daño ignorando mi estado emocional al perder a Clyde, Lucy ya me estaba haciendodaño al evitarme. ¿Por qué es tan injusto todo este asunto? ¿Como puede que las mentiras de Lola me hagan perjudicar a estas alturas? No hice nada, nunca le haría nada tan dañino._

Mirando el suelo, sus ojos son aún captables para su hermana. Lynn se extraña por la reacción de su hermano, captando como las pupilas de él son movidas tan rápido a zonas aleatorias de sus ojos, ella cree que podría ser alguna reacción de sus palabras o que tendrá un ataque de nervios o algo similar. Pero aún así, si le da un ataque de nervios o empiece a negar todo, Lynn no tendrá nada más que usar sus puños. Para ella sería algo muy satisfactorio, hace días quiere golpearlo, y esta es la oportunidad más que única.

– N-no. Lynn, yo no merezco esto, no hice nada malo. ¡Por favor cree en tu hermano! — Sin querer, levanta la voz. En su situación sabe que si levanta la voz, puede llamar la atención de su padre, lo cual llevaría a una golpiza de parte de él o unos insultos hirientes, o puede que llegue a otrosextremos.

Lagrimas salen de sus ojos por impotencia, una sensación tan desagradable para Lincoln, nunca antes sintió tales niveles de esta sensación. Junto a sus saladas gotas, sollozos también salen de su interior por el mismo motivo, aunque se asemejan más a unos gemidos ahogados por el dolor.

Para su hermana esta reacción es más que desagradable,solo por su patético estado, también porque le puso sus dos manos en los hombros de ella. Es lo más inesperado para Lynn, no solo porque aplica tanta fuerza, también porque la está tocando.

La hermana deportista siempre a odiado el tacto de hombres semejante a la nueva perspectiva que tiene de su hermano, o cualquier interacción a estos. En este momento, los ojos de Lynn se expanden por esta inesperada acción de su hermano, para ella están sucias las manos de Lincoln. Sucias e infectadas de lujuria, con el anhelo de querer toquetear su cuerpo, satisfacerse mientras la mira, la toca, la ve como un humano con el propósito de solo calmar sus instintos carnales.

Con temor, su mirada cambia en total sincroníamientras unas lágrimas son expulsadas de sus ojos. Dejando confuso a su hermano que esta delante de ella, más tranquilo a comparación de su ataque de nerviosismo.

– ¡P-Papá! — Llamando al hombre que le dio la vida junto a su madre, Lynn muestra gran miedo en sus ojos, los cuales hacen contacto visual con su hermano. El cual sigue confundido, pero al escuchar el grito de Lynn, los dos comparte la misma sensación de temor. – ¡L-Lincoln me está tocando! A-alguien ayúdeme. — Su última oración, es dicha con menor volumen, pero con mayortemor. Lynn nunca a sufrido algún tipo de abuso sexual, pero el ser consciente de tener posibilidad de sufrir esa experiencia traumática, la aterran y bastante. – N-no quiero, no quiero sentirle así. — Junto a sus sollozos, arruga sus cejas, mirando a Lincoln con enojo. Aunque por las lágrimas, su mirada en vez de amenazadora, da una sensación de tristeza más que nada. Su voz, es de menor volumen que la anterior, como si estuviese susurrando.

En caso de Lincoln, cambia toda la situación los gritos y palabras de su hermana, dejándolo confuso en todo losucede. Pero escucha los pasos apurados de alguien enfrente de él, para que luego una silueta humana esté adelante. Toda su percepción del mundo, se congela. Siendo solo unos segundos, para que su visión se torne negra, desmayándose antes que su cuerpo golpeé al suelo.

**Próximamente: Epílogo.**


	14. Epílogo

Abre la puerta del cuarto compartido de sus hijas gemelas, dando solo unos pocos pasos para observar la situación que se encuentra. Adelante de Lynn padre, sus dos hijas de similar imagen, están juntas enfrente de Rita, estando las tres centrándose en Lynn por su reciente llegada.

Lynn padre esta con un semblante más calmado a comparación cuando estuvo abajo, mandando a sus hijas y gritando a su hijo, echando de la casa a este último. Delante de Lynn, Rita le da la espalda mientras está en cuclillas, estando enfrente de las dos gemelas que están sentadas a la orilla de la cama de Lana.

Lana está al lado de su gemela, agarrando la mano de esta como señal de consuelo, mirando con determinación variadas ocasiones en la charla, hasta que su padre llegó.

– ¿Como están, chicas? — Bajando el volumen de su voz, les pregunta a sus hijas, las cuales solo se tensan brevemente por la presencia de su padre. Aunque Lana y Lola hayan estado encerradas en su cuarto, no significa que no fueron capaces de escuchar todo el escándalo de abajo. Al igual que las demás ausentes del conflicto, también fueron capaz de escuchar todo.

– Bien. — La gemela con gustos finos, al igual su padre, ellacontesta con su voz más baja de lo usual. Intimidada con la presencia de Lynn señor, sensación que es compartida por su gemela y madre. Rita desvía su mirada, estando aún adolorida por las acciones de su esposo, como la bofetada que le ha dado. Nunca antes a sucedido algo similar en su matrimonio, siendo algo bastante inesperado para los dos.

Lynn señor capta con claridad la situación, rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza, estando avergonzado por las acciones que a llevado a cabo por su inestable influencia sentimientosdel momento. Mirando a otro lado, aún rascándose la cabeza, Lynn suspira con resentimiento por sus acciones pasadas. Dando otro paso hacia el interior de la habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de él llamando la atención y miradas de las presentes.

– Chicas... — Dando otros paso para estar más cerca de sus hijas, Lola y Lana se miran las dos haciendo contacto visual. Aunque las dos se sienten incómodas por la compañía de su padre, Lana le sonríe a su hermana para querer trasmitir algo de seguridad en ella, gesto que no produce mucho en Lola, la cual corresponde la sonrisa de su hermana con una similar, solo siendo más evidente que es forzada. – Se que escucharon todo el escándalo de abajo. Y espero que me disculpen por todo eso, no quería que me escucharan de ese modo. Pero, dime Lola ¿Qué es lo que te hizo Lincoln, pequeña?

Adoptando la misma posición de su esposa, estando al lado de ella, pone una de sus manos arriba de las manos que su hijas juntaron, apretando con un poco de presión para no lastimarlas. Dirigiendo sus ojos a los de Lola, pero ella no quiere corresponder lo cual, se queda mirando unos instantes a su madre, estando claramente algo incómoda por estar al lado de Lynn señor, a Lola le parece extraño ese comportamiento. Estando acostumbrada a ver a los dos contesto al esta al lado del otro, nunca los vio con esa distancia del uno al otro.

– ¿Lola?

La voz de su padre la hace volver a tener que dirigir sus ojos hacia él por instinto, viendo cómo su padre se ve ansioso por las palabras de ella, e incluso indeciso por alguna razón que ni Lola o Lana saben. ¿Puede que se esté cuestionando lo que a hecho con Lincoln? Es lo más razonable al actuar por impulso, y sentenciar a su hijo sin darle tiempo de aclarar.

– Hija, contesta la pregunta de papá. — Rita mira a Lola a los ojos. Esos ojos que, han dejado irritados en contorno se los párpadosinferiores por sus lágrimas. Al levantarse sin arreglarse, Rita por toda la situación parece que todas las energías que a renovado toda la noche, fue absorbida por todo el escándalo, siendo evidente por sus parpados arrugados y su rostro demacrado. Lola al escuchar a su madre, solo asiente insegura.

– _Esto... Nunca pensé que la mentira llegaría tan lejos. No quiero que Lincoln lo echen de casa, no quería que su castigo sea tan grande. _— Pensando con sus ojos al suelo, vuelve a levantar su mirada para ver a su padre al terminar sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Lynn señor solo logran que ella no pueda retomar su confianza para hablar, bajando levemente sus ojos nuevamente. Lola se siente como si el acto de hablar con su padre, sea un interrogatorio.

– N-no se... Él solo... M-me... No se. — En un momento tan tenso como el estar adelante de su padre, preguntado una pregunta que será vital para el destino de su hermano mayor, no le permite mentir. Aunque si dice la verdad, o inventa otra mentira, todo caerá en ella. No recibirá un castigo como su hermano pero, perderá toda la confianza en sus hermanas. Incluso el de sus padres. Y no esta dispuesta de perderlos. – É-él me... solo me toco... un poco.

Quiere alivianar los problemas que le dio a su hermano Lincoln pero, ¿Como hará eso? Ella ya a cavado la tumba desde el momento que mintió adelante de sus hermanas. Pero en vez de aliviar más cosas, solo altera las emociones de su gemela y las de sus padres. En Rita, sus esperanzas de que su hijo sea inocente de todas las acusaciones de su familia, se ven afectadas, pero aún sigue dentro de ella la creencia que él no hizo nada de lo que su esposo asegura.

– ¿Donde te toco Lola? — Lynn aprieta sin conciencialas manos de las gemelas, arrugando y hundiendo el colchón por la presión. Provocando que las dos arruguen sus rostros por el dolor, pero ninguna dicen nada o produce algún quejido. Rita nota sus expresiones y la acción de su esposo.

– Cariño. — Sin tocarlo o incrementado la cercanía de lo dos, llama su atención, para apuntarle con su dedo la mano de él. Dejando de lastimarlas y de tocarlas,pidiendo disculpas. Al dejar de presionarlas las gemelas se sienten más calmadas, pero el dolor aún persiste en sus manos, tomándolas con su otra mano para acariciar más zonas que todavía están adoloridas.

– Lola, dime por favor. ¿Donde te toco?¿Te... lastimo ahí abajo? — La preocupación e insistencia de su padre solo empeora la frecuencia de sus pensamientos. No sabe que decir, está acorralada en seguir su mentira sentenciando la vida de su hermano o, decir la verdad perdiendo la confianza de toda su familia y arriesgándose de tener una vida familiar con un trato indiferente hacia ella. ¿Qué decisión va a tomar? Con sus inseguridades y la presión constante de su padre, dando con su mirada penetrante. Solo empeora el tomar una decisión.

– No... — A bajos niveles auditivos, todos los presentes pueden escuchar por la cercanía y el silencio que permanece en la habitación. Dejando confundido a Lana y Lynn, y esperanzada a Rita por las palabras de su hija, ilusionando en que solo fue un malentendido o malinterpretación de sus hijas.

– ¿_Dejar a Lincoln en la calle valdrá la pena en que no mevuelva un bicho raro en la casa? _— Él cuido a todas las menores como mayores, siendo en parte como su figura de apoyo para más mayores y la figura paterna en caso de las menores. No todo en forma directa pero, su hermano es su fuente de ayuda. Aquella vez cuando la golpeo, Lola se pregunta ¿Por qué le levanto la mano? Ella aún no comprende pero si sabe que su hermano no debe pagar por algo, que nunca cometió.

– ¿Entonces hija, donde te toco? — Las facciones de Lynn señor demuestran aún más preocupación al ser testigo, de su hija al empezar a llorar sin motivo alguno. Lana y su madre también observan con determinación el rostro de Lola. Los sollozos de una niña pequeña resuenan en la habitación, aunque no son tan fuertes su voz rebota en las paredes. Las lágrimas remueven su delineado de ojos negro, bajando y arruinando otros arreglos en su rostro.

– Y-yo... no quise. Los... por favor, perdónenme. — Quiere hacer lo correcto, quiere decir y aparcar todo el peso que puso a su hermano. Pero pensar en todo el rechazo que tendrá de su familia, el odio y además su alejamiento. Como cualquier niña menor, le aterra pensar en que es una gran posibilidad. No tiene dudas, ya a pasado un caso similar cuando excluyeron a Lincoln de las actividades familiares, por el asunto de la mala fortuna de su hermana Lynn. Esa situación fue algo más ligero que el caso de ahora, ¿Qué pasará con ella? Ya vio como su familia pueden olvidarse de un integrante familiar.

– N-No lo vo-volvere hacer... Por favor, ¡No quiero que me odien! — Elevando más su voz, sus quejidos interrumpen su voz con más frecuencia. Cortando entre palabras, expresando el dolor que siente por arriesgar su vida dentro de la familia. Lola no aguanta, no puede soltar la verdad, es demasiado para ella. Aún está aferrada en no querer decir nada, aunque no quiere vivir con la gran culpa de haber arruinado y poner la vida de su hermano en riesgo de poder haber muerto, al ser expulsado de su casa.

Lynn y Rita no entienden las palabras de su hija, quedándose en silencio sin saber que hacer, solo teniendo en mente ir y abrazarla. Lo cual hacen, los dos abrazan elpequeño cuerpo de su hija, siendo el gesto correspondido por Lola. Lana también queda observando unos segundos, siendo su mirada captada por Lynn padre, llevándola consigo para que se una al abrazo.

– Dínoslo Lola, nosotros te vamos a perdonar y apoyar en todo momento. Solo, cuéntanos, ¿Qué pasó? — Esta vez, Rita interroga a su hija. Hablándole al oído con suavidad de no haber sonado agresiva. Lola aferrándose a las espaldas de sus progenitores, solo contesta con más seguridad al sentir la calidad de los cuerpos de sus padres y su gemela.

– Yo los... no les quise me-... Y-yo, solo lo hice por el momento. Lincoln no me hizo nada malo, s-solo m-me-. — Las palabras y declaración de Lola, son interrumpidas por los gritos proveniente debajo de ellos.

– ¡P-papá! ¡L-Lincoln me está tocando!

La voz de su hija que conlleva su mismo nombre, es culpable que su preocupación por su hija como la ira que siente a su hijo por sus acciones, son potenciada, apretando su mandíbula al dirigir su mirada detrás de él,hacia la puerta. Levantándose para correr a la salida, persiguiendo detrás su esposa.

**— —**

– Te apuraste bastante, dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? — Cruzando sus brazos, elevando levemente su busto sin darse cuenta, Luan observa con seriedad a su hermana con una voz talentosa.

– ¿El motivo no es obvio, hermana? — Conformando la mirada de su hermana, Luna solo queda rendida a los segundos de tal rivalidad innecesaria para las dos. Ya hay problemas más graves, otro que solo afectaría ya su relación es necesario, y las dos están consiente de eso. – Lori se estaba tardando bastante en decirle a papá. Me di cuenta con ayuda de alguien, que Lincoln podría seguir haciendo cosas desagradables, como las que le hizo a Lola.

– ¿Estas segura que Lola no miente? — Elevando sus cejas como hábito al usar su voz resaltando algo obvio, se inclina levemente hacia adelante, inclinando su cabeza al costado. Solo provocando que Luna les den ganas de golpearla por una pregunta que para ella, la respuesta es fácil de captar.

– ¿Tienes pruebas para que muestre que Lola dijo la verdad? Mis grabaciones desaparecieron sin rastro alguno ayer, a Lisa también les pedí anoche antes de dormir pero me dijo algo de limpieza mensual o algo así. ¿Tienes algo para reforzar las acusaciones de Lola. — Dejando su extraña posición al comenzar de hablar, Luan vuelve a su postura recta, cruzandosus brazos aún con una ceja levantada.

– ¿Te es tan difícil creer en nuestra hermana menor? Lola hace tiempo a sido abusada por uno de esos jueces de su competencia. ¿Crees que ella mentiría? — Apretando sus manos en forma de puño, responde con agresividad en su tono de voz. Ofendiendo a Luna por las inseguridades de su hermana. Luan reacciona opacando su aura de seguridad en la discusión, estando ahora ella sintiéndose mal por sus palabras, pero no convencida por su hermana.

– No,pero Lisa y yo, no tenemos grabaciones que sean las pruebas que muestre la verdad de todo este desastre. Voy a decirla verdad, no confío ciegamente como tú en nuestra hermana. Pero aún con toda esa desconfianza, se que Lola no es capaz de mentir en algo tan serio y que a tenido que experimentar. Aún así, ¿Escuchaste las palabras de Lincoln abajo? Él confesó que no hizo nada, incluso digo que la golpeo nomas. — Frunciendo sus cejas, cierra levemente sus párpados para seguir la discusión.

– ¿Y tu le crees? — Dudando el lado de su hermana en toda la situación de Lola y Lincoln, Luna se cruza de brazos, imitando el levantamiento de cejas anterior de Luan.

– Yo escuché algo más que los utensilios que usa Lola para simular una fiesta de té cuando inicio todo esto, el día que Lola y Lincoln la "toco". Como si algo o una persona fuese goleada además, ¿Por qué Lincoln estaba tan lejos de Lola, si ella digo que la estaba manoseado? — Cerrando más sus parpados, para quedar más amenazadora al momento de lanza la pregunta, cambiando su semblante demostrando la seriedad que está tomando al preguntar.

Luna no había notado tal cosa por algo simple, estaba distraída analizando el entorno de la situación, ignorando involuntariamente a sus hermanos. Además de estar preocupada por su hermano y la mancha de humedad en su traje de mayordomo, siendo incluso por su temperatura expulsando una leve corriente de vapor. Luna chasqueasu lengua en señal de molestia, no tiene ningún argumento para defender a Lincoln, solo la justificación de la creencia en Lola, y su incapacidad de mentir por el tema y la edad de ella, siendo otro indicador de no poder engañar con una respuesta que no es la correcta. Pero lejos de ello nada, incluso no pudo hablar mucho con Lola, estando más apegada con Lana.

– No lo se. Pero como dije Luan, ¡Ella...-! — Las palabras de Luna son interrumpidas por otras más fuertes que las de ella.

– ¡P-papá! ¡L-Lincoln me está tocando!

La voz de Lynn es identificada por Luna y Luan, estando confundidas por el tono de voz como las palabras. Quedándose congeladas en su posición actual, observando sus ojos pero, con un cambio radical de sus semblantes, estando ahora demostrando la confusión que tienen. Pero su centro de atención cambian al escuchar los pasos apurados de alguien, mirando la puerta de su habitación compartida.

– ¿Lincoln? — Las dos adolescentes preguntan al unísono al aire, estando intrigadas si el grito de Lynn, es lo que significa a primera impresión.

**— —**

Bajando por completo las escaleras, pasando con rapidez el comedor para al fin llegar a la cocina, el señor Lynn al ver la primera impresión que le da la escena, sin previo a aviso se acerca con su corazón lleno de éxtasis por la ira que le provoca ver lo que hace su hijo. Al casi alcanzar la ubicación de sus dos hijos, Lynn ya tiene levantado su puño en dirección al rostro de Lincoln, el cual a estar casi enfrente de su padre, recién le es notoria la presencia de él, pero no le da el momento para pensar al ser golpeado nuevamente por su padre. Chocando su puño contra el centro de su rostro, aplastando por solo unos instantes su nariz, Lincoln es impulsado al suelo. Perdiendo su conciencia antes de contactar contra el duro piso.

– ¡Lynn! — A espaldas de los dos con el mismo nombre, con diferencia que uno es el padre y la otra su hija, Rita solo queda petrificada al ver la acción de su esposo, sin importarle a presencia de su hija, la cual solo observa lo que esta pasando a centímetros de ella. Llorando por lo antes sucedido, las lágrimas de Lynn junior siguen su curso pero, queda paralizada al ver la acción de su padre, en ver la poca importancia que Lincoln sea su hijo, aún con ese lazo su padre no le da respiro.

Lynn padre no para con solo el primer golpe. Él al ver como su hijo cayó al suelo, el rostro del albino demuestra lo calmado que está, aunque es malinterpretado por el castaño con ausencia de cabello, estando en realidad Lincoln inconsciente por el primer golpe. Pero para Lynn, es todo lo contrario y con impulsos hostiles, pone sus rodillas a los costados de su hijo para seguir con sus golpes.

Elsalvajismoque conduce sus golpes, son inaceptables e irreales para las dos mujeres. Los sonidos de los golpes húmedos al contactar con el rostro de Lincoln, son bastantes audibles, acompañado de la dureza del cráneo de él, es rebotado por el impulso de los puños de Lynn, siendo chocando con el suelo cada vez que su padre le da otro ataque. Teniendo un daño como trasero y posterior en su cabeza.

– ¡Lynn, para! ¡Es tu hijo, maldita sea! — Sin contener sus lagrimas y su lenguaje, Rita jala para atrás con desesperación el cuerpo de su marido. Jalando su traje por primer intento, para luego intentar con fuerza retroceder agarrando diferentes zonas de su espalda. Pero aún así no lo mueve, resbalando con el suelo al último intento, agarrando como última opción los hombros del castaño, acompañado de sus gritos y reclamos en todo momento.

A espaldas de los dos, Lynn junior retrocede con su rostro horrorizado por la acción de su padre. El hombre que siempre a intentado asombrar con sus esfuerzo en deportes diversos, ahora golpea sin piedad a su hermano. Que aunque haya gritado por auxilio, la reacción de Lynn señor es excesiva. Al ver la sangre de Lincoln, expulsado por su nariz arruinada, como en sus labios inflados y cortados, la reacción de Lynn junior queda ausente, abriendo con mayor fuerza sus parpados y abriendo sus labios por lo irreal que le parece la escena.

– ¡Para Lynn, por favor! Ya basta, déjalo. A tu propio hijo...Lynn. ¡Vas a matarlo! — Agotándose en cada tirón, Rita con desespero le grita a su esposo, sintiendo cada vez más terror al escuchar los ruidos de los golpes que da Lynn contra Lincoln. Pero cuando los ataques de su esposo pararon, más lagrimasjunto a sus sollozos no, siguen con su rumbo expulsando su tristeza de toda la situación como el horror que siente. Cansada por todo el esfuerzo, recuesta su rostro a la espalda de Lynn señor, poniendo cada vez más su cuerpo junto a él.

En cambio Lynn señor cambia su semblante por completo, dándose cuenta de lo que tiene enfrente a él. El rostro de su hijo con su cabello blanco de nacimiento, está empapado por la poca cantidad que a salido por los golpes que les a dado Lynn padre. Su nariz está doblada y aplastada en dirección hacia dentro, dejando unas protuberanciasen los costados de su nariz. Pero, lo que más le impresiona a Lynn señor, es toda la cantidad de sangre que está acumulada a espaldas de su hijo, que aunque no es una cantidad tan grande o preocupante, la sangre está ahí y sigue acumulando en un charco en crecimiento lento.

– ¿¡Que está pasando!? — La única persona que dobla su cabeza para ver a la proveniente del grito es Lynn, mirando la llegada de Luan a la escena. La comediante se intriga por la mirada que da su hermana pero, al explorar la sala comparte la expresión de Lynn. Atrás de Luan, su compañera de cuarto se aproxima quedando a espaldas de su hermana, cambiando su semblante a un terror e impresión al ver como su padre, se levanta de su posición en cuchillas arriba de Lincoln, apreciando el charco de sangre que incluso a la distancia que tienen ellos, es notable.

– ¿Por qué gritan tanto y acá están abajo chicas? Papá nos dijo que... — La segunda hija mayor, aunque sea ingenua en muchos conocimientos en general, al ver a su hermano cuando dirige su cabeza al interior del comedor, cambia por completo su curiosidad a una impresión que la deja sin habla. Sus ojos concentrados en el rostro de su hermano, Luan junto a Luna miran a Leni, las dos preocupadas por la reacción que dará ella, siendo la más ingenua pero, en la escena que está enfrente a ellas no se necesita ser tan inteligente.

– ¿Leni?

– ¿Por qué papá gritó? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Lynn esta bien?

La llegada de Lana y Lori se hace presente, junto a todas las restantes hermanas faltantes. Lucy y Lola llegan sin decir nada, al igual que Lisa la cual, aunque no apareció anteriormente en esta ocasión su curiosidad como la limitaciones de sus cámaras la obligaron a bajar. Fue espectadora cuando Lincoln fue echado por su padre del hogar pero, sus cámaras por falta de mantenimiento algunas solo son útiles por completo, y otras no dan ninguna utilidad. Pero al ver el cuerpo de Lincoln, como todas, su reacción es casi idénticas, quedando en silencio pro la impresión.

– _¿Esto... es mi culpa? _— Al ser la originaria de todo, Lola se culpa por el estado de su hermano. Exagerando la situación, no tanto por el estado de salud de Lincoln, Lola cree que su hermano está muerto por la sangre que sale. – ¿Lo... mate? — En un murmullo, algunas hermanas queestán cerca, pueden oír el comentario de Lola. Siendo Lana y Lucy, confundidas por tales palabras.

– ¡Lisa, ayuda a Lincoln! Has que pare de sangrar, por favor. — La histeria de Rita no disminuyen, ni tampoco los sollozos de ella. Dándose cuenta que todas sus hijas, menos Lily aparecieron, se dirige a su hija científica mientras que se acerca a tocar a Lincoln, verificando si su corazón aún late. La científica al escuchar la orden, sale de su impresión, afirmando con su voz entrecortada por todo el shock.

En la esquina del cuarto, Lynn padre se mira sus manos abiertas, temblorosas por lo irreal que le parece a él todo lo que hizo. Sobre echar a Lincoln, se siente idiota por hacer eso y casi lograr que pase pero, esto, golpear a su hijo a tal punto que de seguro le habrá dejado alguna herida grave, hace surgir una culpa tan grande y afectarle que sus lagrimas son liberadas sin ninguna restricción.

– ¿Lincoln? ¿Papá te hizo esto? ¿Él está... Se va a ir al cielo? — La reacción de Leni, llama la atención de todos menos a Rita y Lisa, las cuales tratan la herida de Lincoln. Leni comienza a llorar, quejándose por ello y queriendo evitarlo al poner sus mangas de su vestimenta en sus parpados para secar sus lágrimas, y queriendo que nadie la vea así.

En ese momento, todas sueltan sus lagrimas y rompen el silencio con sus sollozos. Lori abraza con fuerza a su hermana, poniendo la cabeza de Leni en su pecho para que no siga mirando el cuerpo de Lincoln. Consolando a la segunda mayor de las hermanas, Lori observa en repetidas ocasiones a su hermano, rompiendo en llanto también.

– _Yo... yo maté a mi hermano. _— Atrás de Leni y Lori, Lola sigue tirándose toda la culpa, observando fijamente como su mamá y Lisa se ocupan de Lincoln, secándose las lágrimas en muchas ocasiones. Esa es la primera vez que, Lola había visto llorar a Lisa de tal forma tan devastadora y sentimental, a veces la veía llorando por dolor o por impotencia al no poder completar aún ejercicio o ecuaciones demasiadas complicadas.

Lana al ver a su gemela liberar sus lagrimas, reprimiendo su voz, ella abraza su costado, ocultando su rostro al apoyar su frente contra el hombro de Lola. Llorando como todos. Con solo ese abrazo, Lola frunce todo su rostro queriendo evitar eso, el mostrar lo que siente de verdad y ser el centro de atención. Soltando sus sollozos, su voz es la que más abunda en el lugar, llegando a los oídos de todos pero, ninguno da vuelta para verla. Están todos en lo suyo, menos Luna que da vuelta para abrazarla a las gemelas, teniendo que arrodillarse para consolarlas. Luan también hace lo mismo que su hermana. Provocando que todo, quede en una escena que, muchos se culpan de la situación, aunque no sea evidente. Incluso, los rencores de Lynn son olvidados por la precaución del estado de Lincoln, también la mentira de Lola, queriendo solo nunca haber dicho tales palabras y haber provocado todo esto.

**— —**

Los minutos después de lo sucedido, pasan con lentitud para todos los Loud. La preocupación por Lincoln es perceptible y contagiosa para todos, incluso el arrepentimiento por las decisiones de algunos personajes también está presente. Las personas sienten la presión en todo el asunto, es Lisa juntos a su madre; Rita. La pequeña aspirante a científica con una extensa variedad de conocimientos, es la encargada de hacer que las heridas de su hermano dejen de ser graves, para conservar su vida.

– Hija, ¿Mi bebé estará bien? — Sentada en una silla, a una distancia discreta de la mesa de metal en la cual Lincoln está recostado, manchada de la sangre que se a escapado del cuerpo del chico por la herida. La madre está preocupada, es bastante evidente por su rostro sufriendo las consecuencias de haber llorado por tanto tiempo.

– No lo se. Tenemos suerte que haya tenido todo lo necesario para haber tratado las heridas de su cabeza. No se cuanto tendremos que esperar para que sane por completo su herida,tengo solo algunas muestras curativas hechas por mi pero, son aún experimentales. Y no quiero que mi hermano tenga que sufrir algo hecho por mi. — Esta infectada de culpa aunque no lo admita, ya que la mayoría de todo el asunto, a estado planeado todo por Lisa. Aunque ella no creía y quería que termine todo así, para ella también es desconocido la anterior violación de Lola. Incluso la impacto, pero aún así, se arriesgo para probar las reacciones que darían su familia. Solo por curiosidad para ampliar su conocimiento social. – Todo por la ciencia... Pero que ridícula fui. – Susurrando, Lisa acaricia la cabeza de su hermano, vendada todo su cabeza, al igual que su nariz, dejando expuesto sus orificios nasales.

– ¿Cuando va a despertar? ¿P-por lo menos despertará? — Levantándose de su asiento, se acerca a la espalda de su hija menor, con gran nerviosismo y estrés en su cabeza, siendo incapaz de encontrarse tranquila en una situación así.

– No lo se mamá. Es que... los golpes de papá le hicieron algunos hematomas, pero eso es lo menos por loque me debo preocupar. Cuando despierte, tengo que estar alerta de su conducta y deducir lo grave de sus lecciones. Solo espero que, algún milagro llegue a esta casa. Sies que existen, para que eviten o disminuyan las posibilidades de que mi hermano, pueda morir.

– ¿Qué? ¿Q-qué tan grave está Lincoln? — Aunque sea algo difícil creer, Rita aún conserva poca cantidad de lágrimas en su sistema. Siendo ellas, arrimadas en los costadosde sus parpados.

– Tiene una fractura craneal, no se a cuanta gravedad sea y a que niveles lo afectara pero, tenemos la suerte que no es tan gruesa la fractura y que no haya desgarrado su piel. Pero como he dicho, desconozco cuáles serán las consecuencias o si hay daño cerebral. Solo queda, esperar a que despierte. — Aún dándole la espalda a su madre, Lisa deja de acariciar la cabeza de su hermano con cautela, siendo la única testigo de ese gesto ella misma, ya que Rita no se dio cuenta y tampoco a podido verla hacer eso.

La madre se acerca a espaldas de su hija, quedándose parada al costado de la castaña para imitar la acción de ella, observando el cuerpo de Lincoln. Ver como el rostro de su hijo está vendando en su mayoría, con algunos restantes de su sangre en la mesa de metal que anteriormente a sido usado para poner sus químicos y demás trivialidades en la vida de Lisa. Es para Rita, algo horrible de ver,aunque no tanto cuando vio el rostro de su hijo sin sangre, dejando expuesta al público las heridas y la desviación de su nariz.

– ¿Como pude ser tan mala madre? — Preguntado al aire, Rita comienza a quejarse tristemente por estar sintiendo de nuevo la impotencia que sintió, al ser solo una espectadora al ver como su marido golpeaba a su hijo, limitándose a solo gritarle. – _Si hubiese detenido a Lynn a la fuerza, ¿Lincoln tendría más probabilidades de estar vivo? ¿Tendríamos más esperanzas que no este mal? — _Pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado si ella hubiese intervenido físicamente, la molestan y afecta su poca tolerancia en todo el asunto.

– Lisa, ¿Podrías ver como esta cuidando Luna a Lily? — Lisa asiente al escuchar el pedido de su madre, sabiendo y captando en lo que quiere hacer al tener la falta de su presencia. Sin contestar o decir alguna palabra, la científica sale de su cuarto, dándole una mirada más a sus parientes antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Tan solo unos segundos después, la madre del joven albino se acerca aun más, acariciando su rostro vendado con cuidado de no provocarle ningún dolor al tocar su heridas, pero para Rita no es lo mismo, aunque sea algo obvio ella quiso probar, y querer poder transita su maternidad con sus manos.

– Mi bebé. — Los párpados enrojecidos de su hijo, ocultando los celestes ojos que posee, son visto directamente por su madre. ¿Como es que salió tan herido en todo el asunto? Rita cree, y siempre va a creer que Lincoln no hizo tal acción, aún si tiene que estar en contra de su esposo. Y si alguna de su hija también está al lado de él, Rita tendrá que erradicar tales pensamientos.

– ¿Qué clase de madre deja que su hijo sufra tal golpiza? ¿En qué falle? — Sus sollozos termina su dialogo, sintiendo nuevamente la gran frustración de no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a su hijo. El poder habido detener a su esposo antes de que haya empeorado la situación, no la gratifica por completo, ni disminuye su anterior arrepentimiento de haber detenido la movida de Lynn señor al echar a Lincoln de su casa.

– Solo queda una cosa que hacer. Y es rezar por tu salud hijo. — Como dijo, Rita se arrodilla para luego poner sus codos en la mesa de metal, estando a centímetros de la sangre de su hijo, juntando sus manos sin mover sus codos del lugar, la rubia hija de un gran número de hijos, empieza a orar para la salvación de Lincoln.

**— —**

Un caso casi similar al de Rita, en la mesa de los grandes,el padre de la familia y culpable del escándalo que ocurrió en la mañana, esta enfrente de un envase de vidrio. La faceta de él, con un aliento que hace evidente la cantidad de alcohol que a bebido, el recorrido de sus lagrimas secas bajadas por su mejillas, es otra señal de haber estado llorando juntos a su parpados enrojecidos e irritados de Lynn.

– ¿Como mierda pude levantarle la mano a mi hijo? Además de tal manera.¿Y si lo mate? — Suelta una carcajada sin gracia alguna. Puede ser malentendido por cualquiera su acción, y ofender a bastantes personas pero nadie además de Lynn señor está presente. No solo esta solo por decisión propia y por haber ordenado a sus hijas que no bajen, también es por la hora que es. Siendo ya pasado unas horas después de la atención médica que le dio Lisa a Lincoln,y la petición de Rita en querer estar sola con su hijo.

–Soy un maldito fracaso de hombre. — Al terminar de hablar, estira su mano para agarrar su botella de vidrio, y comenzar a darles unos tragos del líquido de su interior desde la única entrada y salida del envase con apuro. Como a hecho en la mayoría de la tarde y parte de la noche, Lynn a bebido más de una botella de alcohol. Para infortunio de sus hijas, ellas lo vieron en ese estado, balanceándose y estando mareado por todo lo que bebió.

– Si Albert llega a enterarse, estoy seguro que cumplirá su palabra de castrarme. No se como pudo soportar que me haya llevado a su hija once veces a la cama. No creo que yo pueda soportar pensar que algún chico tenga relaciones con Lori, y mucho menos con Leni. — Levantándose de la mesa, al pararse se apoya rápidamente del borde del mueble por su inestable equilibrio. Junto a unos mareos, al hombre le viene la incertidumbre del estado de su hijo. Ya que después de todo, no le dio ni una visita por la interrupción de su esposa, siendo ella la que ahora no le deja otra opción a Lynn, tomando la decisión que él no le dé ninguna visita hasta que el despierte.

– No me importa lo que diga Rita, yo veré a mi hijo cueste lo que cueste. — Y sin más vacilar con su estado, camina con algo de tambaleó al dar los primeros pasos sin el apoyo del mueble. Sintiendo algo de frustración al ni siquiera poder estar parado sin el apoyo de algo, pero no se rinde y queda como última opción, pidiendo ayuda a la pared para llegar hasta la escalera, subiendo hasta que queda enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de su hija.

Entrar al cuarto le es imposible, si es que no quiere provocar algún ruido pero, con su estado le es complicado, haciendo al fin y al cabo unos chillidos al entrar.

– _Debo fijarme el estado de las puertas mañana_. — Fijándose una meta para mañana en su cabeza, Lynn observa el interior del cuarto que esta iluminado. Teniendo solo la compañía de su esposa, y la de su hijo que al ver sus vendas, se horrorizó al solo pensar en cómo estaría si no estuviese cubierta por tales vendajes.

– ¿Rita? — Antes de dar unos pasos con lentitud para no hacer ningún ruido, Lynn confirma una de sus dudas al ver la espalda de Rita. Ella al no responder, y estar erguida apoyando su cabeza contra la mesa de metal, sentada en una mesa enfrente del mueble, Lynn toma como realidad el pensar que ella esta dormida.

Sin hacer ruido con sus pasos lentos, Lynn llega a la mesa en donde su hijo esta descansado. Quitando por completo las preocupaciones suyas de haber matado a su hijo, ya que después de todo Lynn uso toda su fuerza en darle los golpes, aunque él no es tan fuerte para alguien de su edad, esta seguro que sus golpes si le habrán hecho algún daño grave. Lynn espera que no sea así.

Poniendo sus dedos en las vendas que están en su cabeza, sus yemas rasposa laacarician. Mirando todo el rostro de su hija, enfocándose más en la zona que esta su nariz, ver en tal estado a su hijo, y más que nada sabiendo que él provoco todo a decir verdad. Llena toda su cabeza con su arrepentimiento y una tristeza de gran magnitud. Pero lo que más invade, es el temor al ver la mancha coagulada de sangre que escapó de su herida a la mañana. Cuando se detuvo de golpear a su hijo en la mañana, ver la sangre del albino, hizo que Lynn sintiera un temor que pocas veces a vueltos experimentar en su adultez. Teniendo sensaciones en su cuerpo que hizo sentirse más liviano pero, con una presión y hormigueo en su zona del pecho. La paranoica y su miedo, eran las mayores sensaciones que le abundaban en aquel momento.

– Soy un asco de padre. — Insultándose a él mismo y susresponsabilidades que conlleva tener hijos, Lynn baja su mano sin levantarla, tocando el rostro de Lincoln llegando desplazándose hasta su mejilla.

– Estoy seguro que, sentiré lo desastroso que es sentir el odio de un hijo hacia su padre. — Sus rojizos párpados son mojados por sus lágrimas que recientemente expulsan sus ojos. Con solo pensar en que pase eso, siendo lo más probable sin importar que su hijo ame tanto a su familia, empeora sus precauciones. Potenciando su ansiedad en todo el asunto, y también fuera de la situación. Hace unas horas atrás, Lynn recibió una llamada de su jefe, suspendiendo su trabajo pero, él no le dio detalles ni nada, solo que suspende su presencia en el trabajo. El tiempo no es tanto pero, la situación de su casa hace que su mente quiera alejarse un poco de la compañía hogareña, para pensar mejor en las acciones que hará y las cuales ya hizo.

– Me lo merezco. Nunca tuve que golpearte. — Arrepentido de todo, Lynn agarra una mano de su hijo, acariciando con su pulgar las zonas de los dedos de Lincoln. Sin levantar su vista de la mano del albino, el señor Loud no se da cuenta del repentino abrir de los ojos que hace Lincoln, observando de reojo una silueta borrosa, aturdiendo su visión por la luz tan radiante del cuarto.

Al aclarar su visión el joven, reconoce la imagen de su padre al lado de él. Sintiendo como Lynn acaricia su mano, al igual que percibe el aroma de alcohol que desprende, Lincoln abre sus labios resecos y agrietados, estando unidos por una zonas que se pegaron de labio a labio. Lo más molesto para el albino, es la sed que siente y otras necesidades pero, lo fundamental es saber que sucedió.

– Papá, ¿Qué sucedió?

Lynn padre levanta el rostro, quedando atónito por la inesperada llamada de su hijo. Observando como él no mueve ningún músculo, limitándose a solo observar a su padre.

El par de Loud quedan en una paralizante unión visual, siendo los dos invadidos por dudas y muchas incógnitas de diferentes temas. Lynn padre sin dudas, quiere saber que piensa de él o como lo ve ahora pero, no se atreve a hablar. La mirada que le trasmite a su padre es para Lynn, petrificante. El temor que antes a demostrado de ser odiado por Lincoln, es potenciado por la forma que esos ojos celestes lo miran, sin ningún cuidado o con gentileza pero, su voz no había mostrado hostilidad. Por todo lo contrario, era la misma tonalidad de voz que siempre a usado para hablar con su familia.

En ese justo momento, en la sala de la casa, el reloj quecuelga de muro comienza un silbido de sonido, corto y poco alarmante, indicando la llegada de la media noche, y el comienzo del 23 de diciembre. Mientras que afuera, las nubes se juntan en la noche, ocultando la negra manta del espacio junto a sus estrellas, detrás de un lienzo gris que enfría aún más la noche. Junto a la aparición de ráfagas que hacen mover las ramas de los árboles,al igual que sus hojas

**Listo. El comienzo de este fanfic concluyó, este sería el final de este fic pero, no me gustará que quede inconcluso y con algunas cosas en aclarar como, profundizar la actitud de Luna y lo que mostró a Lola en su armario junto a demás cosas. No se cuando empezaré a escribir la secuela de este fic pero, debo de agradecer a ustedes mis lectores, por su apoyo en mi primer fanfic en este fandom.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización :).**


End file.
